Vogue Romance
by glitterblossom
Summary: Modern multi-crossover fanfic story. ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, Frozen & Justin and the Knights of Valour. Fanfic for Jack/Elsa, Hiccup/Merida, Rapunzel/Flynn and Justin/Talia shippers. The genre's random, to be specific; romance, humor, drama, mystery, tragedy, western, crime, family, hurt/comfort and friendship, but I emphasise romance and family. Undecided number of chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Elsa Glanville

Bonjour fellas! Okay, how should I start? Ugh… You must really hate me for deleting my stories, I actually don't like my stories itself, and I don't like the flow of my stories. **(Just so you know, it's the same story, I only changed the title, genres and the sequel)** I'm very sorry _JacksonOverlandFrost714_! Anyways, shout out to these awesome and cool people, _JacksonOvelandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_,_ audrey1994duong_,_ jv2en3_,_ Livia Toric_,_ roobear608_, and_ Crows-Love-Henry_. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! I deeply appreciated that! **[Author's note: A new Jack and Elsa story. I have no plans to ship other characters. Same movies, ****_Frozen_****, ****_Brave_****, ****_Tangled_****, ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, ****_How to Train Your Dragon_****, ****_Hotel Transylvania_****, ****_9 (The Movie)_****, ****_Despicable Me_****, and ****_Megamind_****. There are some Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks and Sony Pictures Animation movies that I added in my new story. I won't add other categories such as anime/manga, movies that aren't 3D animated, games, books, plays/musicals, comics, miscellaneous, and TV shows, but I'll add cartoons (Disney, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network only) and 3D movies.] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movies I mentioned above. I own nothing. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Elsa Glanville

**Elsa's Point of View**

Elsa Glanville. That's my name. I live in Oxford, United Kingdom. I'm engaged with Hans Bailey. He's a psychologist. Ugh, and just so you know, I'm a fashion designer. We're engaged for almost a year. His parents live in Venice, Italy. Okay, wait. His parents sent him here to study psychology. We went to University of Oxford. Our love story began there. It's pretty awkward. He asked my number randomly. We met each other. We spent time together and started to like each other. That's how we started. I won't elaborate further details.

My phone is ringing. Someone's calling me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered the call. "We need you right now. Submit your fashion design drafts, NOW." Ms. Hofferson bellowed. Ms. Hofferson is my boss. I hate her sometimes for being an overbearing person, yet, she's affectionate. She's ten years older than me. I went to her office and submitted my fashion design drafts. I submitted four drafts: formal, casual, semi-formal, and semi-casual. Hans likes formal attires, however, I like casual attires. We always argue about that. "I don't like your third and fourth draft. CHANGE IT, RIGHT NOW!" Ms. Hofferson yelled at me. "I'm sorry ma'am. Why don't you create your own design?" I confronted her contemptuously. "Watch your words, Ms. Glanville, you don't want to lose your job." She gave me a phony smile. I walked out from her office and headed back to my apartment. Undressed myself, took a bath, ate my dinner, brushed my teeth and set my alarm. Suddenly, I received a text message from Taylor-Wright Fashion Show, it's a fashion show company. It says there that they've chosen my fashion designs. That's fabulous. They will interview me tomorrow morning or afternoon. I can't wait anymore! How fortunate am I! I spread the good news to my family, my friends, Ms. Hofferson, and my most beloved Hans.

I received lots of messages. That's really flattering.

_Congratulations Elsa! We're so proud of you! Keep up the good work! We're always here to support you! We love you! _**Mom & Dad.**

_Congrats Elsa! You did a great job. :-) Told you so, your designs are alluring. The designs are very detailed and all that. More power. I love you, sissy. _**Anna.**

_Kudos. Well done, Ms. Glanville. _**Ms. Hofferson. **(That's so sweet of you, Ms. Hofferson. Thanks to you.)

_You deserve a congratulations, sweetie. So proud of my sweetheart. I'm always here right by your side. I won't stop supporting you. I devote my life to you. (That's exaggerated.) I love you so much sweetheart, always and forever. _**Hans Bailey. **

A big thanks to my parents, my sister, Ms. Hofferson and to my one and only, Hans Bailey! Elsa Bailey in the future, I wish. I received a call from the Taylor-Wright Fashion Show.

"Good evening, Ms. Glanville. We would like to inform you that we have chosen your fashion designs for our fashion show."

"Thanks Taylor-Wright Fashion Show!"

"Ugh. You're not talking to the company itself, my name is Jack Frost. I'm the head of this fashion show company. We will interview you tomorrow. Our main office is located here; Wellington Square, Oxford."

"Okay, what time?"

"Around 11 AM…? Is it okay with you?"

"Alright. 11 AM! See you there."

"Okay, farewell."

I ended up the call and charged my phone. I'm so excited for tomorrow's interview! I can't wait anymore, although it makes me nervous somehow. I grabbed a piece of paper and a fountain pen. I wrote my own questions and answers. Just preparing myself for tomorrow's interview.

**What is fashion for you? **_Fashion aims for simplicity, it doesn't matter if it's detailed or alluring. Dressing is a way of life. Every day is a fashion show and the world is your runway._

My phone rang again. _It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you- _"Yes?"

"It's Jack Frost. Where do you live? I forgot to ask."

"Why?"

"We will fetch you."

"No thanks. I can go there all by myself. Thanks for the offer."

"Or rather I'll fetch you."

"I just said it a while ago, _I can go there all by myself_."

"Alright. 11 AM. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"Have a good night, Ms. Glanville. Sweet thoughts…"

He's so persistent. He doesn't want me to sleep. Is he flirting me or what? Whatever. I gasped. I sat back to my working table and composed queries and answers. After preparing ten questions and queries for tomorrow's interview, I went downstairs to prepare my midnight snacks. Pizza for midnight snack, as always, if not pizza, it's pasta. Hans loves Italian foods and so do I, so yeah. After eating my midnight snack, I went upstairs, went inside my room, brushed my teeth and went off to bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, if there are some corrections like wrong grammars, wrong usage of punctuation marks and wrong spellings, I really am sorry. I don't do the proofread writing shenanigan stuff, whatever it is. I'M ALSO SORRY IF IT'S VERY SHORT. You must really hate me for that. Won't Go Home without You by Maroon 5, Elsa's ringtone. Anyway, if you do like my story, please fave, follow and leave a review. Thanks in a million! Stay safe and Godspeed! -glitterblossom


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

What's up? Special mention to these awesome fellas, _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _Livia Toric_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Bluefire407_ and _Jenny_. **Bluefire407**, always stay safe and Godspeed! :) **Jenny**, I know it needs a lot of improvements and all that but thanks! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

Elsa prepares herself for the interview. Her phone rang. She picked up her phone and answered the call. "Yes, hello?" She greeted in a weak voice. "It's me, Jack."

"What do you want?" She asked him in a disdain way.

"You're impudent. Bring at least two fashion designs you've made."

"Fine." She ended up the call and went inside her workshop. She picked up her [two] best fashion designs that she had created. "Not bad at all." She went out and took a bath. After taking a bath, she went to her makeup room. Her phone rang once again. She did not answer the call anymore. She thinks that it's Jack Frost again. Unfortunately, she gets it wrong, it's Hans Bailey who calls her. After her makeup routine, she went inside her room and checked her phone if there are new notifications. _3 missed calls from Hans Bailey_, _10 messages from Hans Bailey_, _1 missed call from Jack Frost_, and _2 messages from Jack Frost_. She read it one by one. She first called Jack. "Why did you call? You're freaking me out." She questioned him coarsely. "It's 11 in the morning, just reminding you." Elsa looked on her wrist watch. _11:00 AM_. She rushed herself in Wellington Square. She arrived at 11:45 AM. "You're late for forty five minutes, Ms. Glanville." Jack approached her and circled around her. "I'm sorry! Are you happy now?!"

Jack breathed out. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"In my office. I'm going to interview _you_."

"Whatever." Elsa rolled her eyes and walked with him. Awkward. Jack stopped walking and opened the door. "We're here." Elsa walks continuously. "Ms. Glanville, excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice that." She went inside his office. Interview had started. Jack asked her a lot of queries.

**Why do you like fashion designing? **_Fashion designing has something to do with art. Fashion is art. Art is my forte. When I was a kid, I used to play dolls and dressed them up. _**[…]**

After the interview, Jack asked Elsa for a dinner. "I don't know."

"Just _yes_ or _no_."

"Okay, okay. Yes." Elsa pouted. "Alright. I'll fetch you later, 6:30 PM."

"Sure. See you later, farewell."

"Take care."

Elsa left him and went back in her apartment. _It's not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right, I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you- _Elsa's phone is ringing. She answers it. "Yes, hello?"

"Sweetie, you did not answer my call earlier…" Hans uttered weakly.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Just got home from my interview."

"Oh, that's alright. How was it?"

"It's good. Anyway, how are you? I miss you so much!"

"I'm doing great. What about you? I miss you more."

"I'm fine, thank you. Ugh… I'll just take a nap, is it okay? I'm tired..."

"Okay sweetie. Call you later. I love you!"

"I love you too! Bye." Elsa ended their conversation.

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Elsa is impudent. To be honest, I hate her attitude. I hate the way she talks. She talks _impolitely_. "Mr. Frost?" Mavis knocked the door. "Come in." I forgot to introduce Mavis. Mavis is my personal assistant.

"Mr. Frost, someone wants to see you."

"Who is it?"

"It's Rapunzel."

Rapunzel Claude. She's a friend of mine. She also works in my company. Rapunzel is very kind and affectionate. An urbane variant of Elsa, although Elsa is more beautiful than Rapunzel. I went out from my office and looked for Rapunzel. She's at the lobby right now. "Hey, Rapunzel. What brings you here?"

"Well, I-"

"Drink coffee with you?"

"Yes, if it's okay with you." Rapunzel simpered.

"I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight. I have dinner with somebody else."

"That's okay… Then I shall leave now, goodbye."

"Wait! I can make it tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course! I'll just text you regarding the details."

Rapunzel gave me a sweet smile and left. I'm almost late. It's almost 6:30 PM. I took my phone and called for Elsa. "Elsa! I'm sorry if I'm late!" I apologized. Elsa answered the call and said, "It's okay, you can fetch me now."

I fetch her from her apartment. _She's so beautiful, just like a purple sky_. "Is that you? You're so beautiful! You look like a star that shines every night!"

"That's so sweet of you." Elsa giggled a bit.

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand and walked for a moment. "Where are we going?" She asked me oddly. "Back to my office. That's where I parked my car."

_Wellington Square, Oxford._

We rode inside the car. I'm the driver, obviously. I asked her where she wants to eat. "Don't take me to a fancy restaurant. I just want to drink coffee. That's enough for me."

"Are you sure? Then I'll take you to Starbucks."

"Do what you must." Elsa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Is that her nature? Crossing her arms or legs and roll her eyes? She's very impudent. I want to accost her regarding her attitude. "Can I ask you something?" I asked her. "What?" Elsa looked away. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have."

"Now I know. I just figured it out. No one courts you because you are _impertinent_."

"You got it wrong. I'm already engaged!"

"What?! You?! Engaged already?! Are you kidding me?! That guy is unlucky to have you!"

"No, he isn't unlucky. He's very lucky he got me."

"Okay, fine." I mimicked her. I also rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

I stopped driving. "We're here." Elsa opened the door of the car and stepped out. _It's not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night, I won't go home without you- _Awkward. Her phone is ringing. "Excuse me for a while."

**[Elsa's Point of View] **"Oh sweetie! Why did you call up?" I asked him, kind of nervous. "Don't you miss me? You reprimanded me before, you told me to call you every day." He answered. I exhaled. "I'll talk to you later, I'm with my sister right now. Goodbye." I turned off my phone and kept it inside my pouch bag. **[End of Elsa's POV]**

"Hey." She approached me.

"I bought a cup of caramel macchiato for you."

"Thank you." She grabbed it carefully. I opened up a topic about her fiancé. She told me a lot of things about her fiancé. She's really proud of her fiancé. I wish I have a girlfriend like that. "Brrr…" It's getting cold. I randomly covered her with my brown fur coat. "Thank you Jack." She smiled and took a sip of her macchiato. "Good thing I bought you a hot beverage."

"I prefer hot beverages than blended beverages."

"Me too."

We both chuckled. After drinking the last drop of our coffees, we went back to my office. She stayed in my office for almost an hour. "Aren't you going back to your apartment?" I asked her. "I'm going back. Take me home, right now." Elsa closed her eyes and slept. I carried her in my car and drove her back to her apartment. "Elsa… Wake up…" I woke her up. "I shall leave now."

She held my hand and squeezed it so tightly. "Don't leave me." Said she. I had no choice but to stay with her for the whole night.

* * *

That's all for today. I'm so sorry if it's short, and if there are some errors, I say sorry. I don't do the proofread writing shenanigan, whatever you call that. **(Author's note: The "[…]" stuff there means nothing, it's just a series of questions and answer. I did not include that because it's not really important.]** If you do like my story, don't forget to follow, fave and leave a review. Thank you! :D Stay safe and Godspeed! -glitterblossom


	3. Chapter 3: Perplexed

Aloha! **Caramel macchiato** and **New York Deli Sandwich** for these awesome and cool fanfic readers, _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _Livia Toric_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Jenny_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, and _WickedgreenPhantom_! Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! :) I'll try to update this story regularly as a token of appreciation!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Perplexed

**[Flashback] **Elsa and Jack went out to Wellington Square for an evening date. After their date, Elsa unintentionally slept at Jack's office. **[End of Flashback]**

Elsa slightly opened her eyes and yawned. "Good morning." Jack greeted her cheerfully. "Why are you here?! Don't tell me you-"

"Cut that out. I didn't do anything." Jack insisted. "Then tell me, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Elsa yelled. "Calm down. We went to Starbucks last night. Don't you remember? You slept at my office and brought you here. I was about to leave but you held my hand so tightly like you don't want me to let go." He clarified. "What? I held your hand…?" Elsa looked away and blushed a bit. "Just forget about it." Jack sighed. "By the way, I prepared your breakfast. Eat it if you want. I have to go. See you later at my office." He turned back. "Wait!" Elsa followed after him. "Why?" He asked her. "You _can't_ leave me! Understood?!" Elsa crossed her arms. Jack turned around and stared at her. "Okay, fine. Okay, fine."

Elsa's eyes glistened. Jack went back to her chesterfield, grabbed a reading material and read. Elsa took her breakfast. After that, she stood up from the dining table. "Be right back. I'll just take a bath." Jack bobbed his head and he waited for an hour.

"I'm done." Elsa walked toward him. Elsa wears a navy blue polka-dotted dress with a white collar. Jack was stunned when he saw her. "Wow! You look beautiful!"

"Oh, thanks! Good thing 'ya know it!" Elsa tittered. "And oh, are you free for today?!" She asked.

"Yes, why?" Jack asked her back.

"Want to go for a shopping?"

_Drink coffee with you. _Jack remembered. "Ugh…" He hesitated. "What's wrong? It's okay if you aren't free." Elsa smiled a bit. "Don't worry! I'm free!" He grinned.

They went to a mall, Elsa had a shopping galore. Aéropostale, _checked_. Forever 21, _checked_. Guess, _checked_. Revlon, _checked_. L'Oréal, _checked_. Victoria's Secret, _checked_. Bath & Body Works, _checked_. "Are you almost done, Elsa?" Jack asked her tiringly. "Not yet." She answered him petulantly. Jack gave her a blank face. She entered another boutique. Cotton On. Elsa picked up a tee. A red-haired girl approached her. "Are you going to purchase that, madam?" Elsa said a yes. Jack walked toward her. "By the way, is that your boyfriend? He's cute." She smiled.

"My boyfriend? Are you kidding me?" Elsa chuckled.

"No, I-I'm not madam."

"Elsa, let's go." Jack exhorted.

"See you some other time. By the way, my name is Elsa Glanville. It's nice to see you!"

"Elsa Glanville?!" The girl gasped. "You're my most favorite fashion designer ever! My name is Merida Waleczna! I'm a big fan of yours! Can I have a picture with you?!"

"Oh, sure. Where's the camera?"

Merida brought out her phone and handed it over Jack. "Okay, 1… 2… 3… Smile." Jack took a shot. "There you go." He gave her phone back. "Thank you so much!" Merida cried.

Later then, Elsa had finished her shopping spree. "Let's go back! You carry these stuffs!" She handed him tons of paper bags. "Do you want to stay at my office for a while?" He grabbed those paper bags and asked her. "Sure thing." Said she.

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

Today is a _horrible_ day. I, together with Elsa went shopping for eight hours and ten minutes! "I'll just stay here for a while. I promise I won't sleep here." Elsa laid down on my black divan. _And she will be loved- _"For a while." I answered the call.

"Jack... Can I talk to you just for a moment?"

"Ugh. I'm sorry if I did not make it again…" I sighed.

"That's okay, it doesn't matter."

"You come to my office this coming Sunday."

"Why?"

"Never mind. I'll just pass by there. It's embarrassing to let you pass by here."

"Fine. Talk to you later, I have to do something. Bye." She ended the call.

Is she mad at me or what? I did not make it again. I'm irresponsible. "Jack." Elsa mentioned my name. I ambled toward her and sat beside her. "Wake up, you told me you're not going to sleep here." She did not response at all. Yeah, I know what to do. I placed her paper bags inside my car and brought her back to her apartment. I laid her down on her bed and covered her with blanket. "Elsa, I have to go now."

Elsa opened her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

Elsa cuddled me tightly. "Why don't you let me go?" I questioned her. She did not answer. She was sleeping. I had no choice, oh well. I will stay here again for the whole night. I slowly put away her arms and sat on a chesterfield. _10:30 PM_. I can't sleep tonight. I checked out her bookshelf and picked out a book. _50 Shades of Grey_. I started to read, unfortunately my phone rang. _And she will be loved- _"Yes, Mavis?"

"Your mother is here and she's looking for you."

"Tell her I'm not going home."

"Okay, sir. By the way, where are you right now?"

"Someone else's place."

"Will you specify it?"

"I'm with Elsa right now."

"Okay, then. I'll just inform your mother about this. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I looked on my wrist watch again. _11:30 PM_. I heard Elsa yawned. "Elsa?" I uttered.

"Jack… I'm sorry if I'm bothersome."

"No, you're not. It really is okay." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, _yes_!"

"Wait for a minute. I'll be right back." She left me. I continued reading 50 Shades of Grey. After twenty minutes, she brought me a cup of brewed coffee and a granola bar. I grabbed it and thanked her. "So, what are you doing?"

"Just reading 50 Shades of Grey. Why did you wake up?"

"I don't know." She chuckled.

"Then go back to sleep. I will wait for you to wake up again."

"You can sleep in my bed."

"What about you?"

"Don't mind me, I'll start to create another fashion design. I'll just wake you up if I want to sleep, okay?"

"Okay? _Okay_."

I laid down on her bed and slept. I dozed for almost seven hours. I went out from her bed and gaped at Elsa. She's sleeping in her working desk. I carried her to the bed, cover her with blanket and brewed her a cup of coffee. It's not déjà vu.

* * *

**Elsa's Point of View**

_It's not over tonight- _I answered Hans's call quickly. "Yes, sweetie? Just woke up."

"You're not texting me nor calling me. What are you up to these days?" He questioned me oddly.

"Busy with my fashion designs. I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter at all. I'm just worried. Have you had your breakfast?"

"Nope. What about you?"

"I took my breakfast already. By the way, I'll be there in Oxford this coming Sunday."

"What's the matter?"

"Elsa, can I ask you something first?"

"Oh, okay…"

"Are you mind blown? You talk differently. You don't even call me nor text me."

"I'm sorry…" I snivelled.

"Why are you saying sorry? What's going on?"

"Let's talk about this on Sunday_. Au revoir_."

"Wait!"

I turned off my phone and threw it.

I'm very perplexed. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I like Jack, we only know each other for three days. Oh, please, I don't want to feel this pain. _(Whimpers) _

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked me out of a sudden.

"Jack…" I hugged him so tightly and sniffled. "What's wrong? Tell me." He caressed my hair and hugged me back. "I'm confused. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side."

"Thank you." I cried again and embraced him.

I'm such a drama queen. What now? What am I going to do? Things are messed up. I don't even care about Hans anymore. Does it mean that I don't love him anymore? Does it mean that I like Jack? There's no way. We're just friends and co-workers, no more and no less. We will never like each other. I swear to myself and I swear to Hans. Oh, please. Am I just pretending or what? I make things worse. Why do I bother to exist? I'm just nothing but a coward. I picked up my phone and turned it on. I changed my ringtone and texted Anna. I asked her to call me. _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world- _"Oh, sis. You asked me to call you. What's up?"

"Nothing in particular. How are you?"

"Oh. You must not know this." She laughed inwardly.

"Oh, tell me. Is it about your _lovey dovey_?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Oh, then congrats! I'm happy for you. Mind to introduce him some other time."

"Okay, sis! When are you going back here in Glasgow?"

"I don't know. Maybe next month, but I can't promise that."

"It's okay, it's okay."

"So, how's mom and dad?"

"They're doing fine. Happy and healthy."

"Good to hear that. Okay, Anna. I have to do something. Talk to you later. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Elsa. I love you."

"I love you too."

I changed my ringtone because Won't Go Home without You by Maroon 5 is our theme song. I don't want to hear that song for a while or even longer than a while. _I don't know_. I texted Hans not to text me for a day. He replied quickly.

**Hans: **_Why? What's on your mind?_

**Me: **_Uhm… I have a 24-hour affair._

**Hans: **_Affair for 24 hours? That's strange, but alright. Still, I'll visit you this coming Sunday, whether you like it or not. I'm just worried, and let me remind you, it seems like you're ignoring me._

**Me: **_I'm not ignoring you._

**Hans: **_Okay, never mind about that. I'll text you tomorrow._

I did not reply anymore. I also texted Ms. Hofferson and made sure that she's doing fine.

**Me: **_Ms. Hofferson! How are you doing? It's been three days! Do you miss me?!_

**Ms. Hofferson: **_I'm doing great._ _A little, don't assume. How's your work there?_

**Me: **_Good. A little only? But I miss you so much! :D_

**Ms. Hofferson: **_I'm lazy to type messages. Let's just talk via Skype._

I opened my laptop and had Skype with Ms. Hofferson.

* * *

Okay. It's done. I made it longer than the previous chapters. If there are some errors like wrong grammar, wrong spellings and wrong usage of punctuation marks, I'm so SORRY. Jack's ringtone is _She Will be Loved _by_ Maroon 5_, Elsa's new ringtone is _Burn_ by _Ellie Goulding_. Anyway, hope you like it guys! If you do like it, follow, fave and leave a review! Thank you so much! :D Stay safe and Godspeed! -glitterblossom


	4. Chapter 4: Let Her Go

Ciao! **Granola bars** for _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _Livia Toric_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Jenny_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, and _Jenny_! Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, it's my favorite song! Really? Glad you like my previous chapter! :) **IShipJackandElsaForever**, yay! We both love drinking coffee! Of course, I am. So flattered! :D **Jenny**, thanks for the compliment! ;) Don't mention it. You are as awesome as Elsa and Jack Frost! Don't worry, I'll try to update this regularly, _tee-hee_. c: By the way, I added 9 here. ;)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Let Her Go

**Elsa's Point of View**

Okay. It's Sunday. Hans is coming. I don't know what to do. I'm panicking. My phone rings. Jack calls me. I picked up the phone and answered his call. "Good morning."

"Morning…" I greeted him back with a soft voice.

"Are you sick?" He asked me worriedly.

"No, I'm not sick. Is it okay if we don't text each other just for this day?"

"Why? Elsa, you listen-"

"Jack, _please_. Just for this day only. We can text tomorrow."

"Fine, but you listen first."

"I don't have time to listen. Talk to you tomorrow, goodbye."

"Elsa, wait! Please listen-"

I ended up the call. I'm sorry, Jack… My phone rang again. This time, it's Hans. "Oh, sweetie. Good morning." I greeted him frailly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just miss you. Are you coming here?"

"That's why I called, of course. Around 3 PM."

"That's great!"

"And oh, by the way, my parents want to see you again."

"Why was it?"

"Ask them. I don't even know. Okay, I have some work to do, so talk to you later. Goodbye sweetie. I love you so much."

"Okay… Bye. I love you too."

"And-"

My phone went low battery. It shut down by itself. I'm an interior designer, I glammed my apartment and spiced it up with different ornaments. I arranged the books according to its size, suddenly, I saw a small piece of paper and it's a note. The note says: _You believe in the sun and the moon, right? Wouldn't you believe them if the clouds cover them in the sky? You can't see me but I will always be in your heart. – Jack_

Why did he leave a note like that? What is he trying to say? I charged my phone. I want to ask Jack about this note. After five minutes, my phone had started up. I dialled his number and called him. "Jack!"

"You told me not to talk to you for this day…" He is sobbing right now.

"Ugh… I'm just kidding! Don't take it seriously! Can I ask you something?"

"What…?"

"You left a note here. What are you trying to say?"

"I didn't leave a note there."

"You believe in the sun and so on and so forth, that's what you wrote."

"I didn't write it!"

"I wrote it and used his name." Someone said.

"Jack, are you here….?" I asked him cowardly.

"I'm not there, I'm in my office."

"Down below here."

I did not look down because I'm reluctant. "Jack, are you trying to scare me?" I asked him with a frightening voice. "I'm not trying to scare you." Jack responded.

"Hey! Down below here. Don't be scared!" I looked down and saw a miniature. I screamed. Is that a talking miniature?! For real?! "Elsa?! What happened?!" Jack fretted. I accidentally pressed the end button. "What are you and why are you here?!" I squawked. "Relax. My name is 9."

"9? Is that a name? I never heard a number name. And, you look like a ragged doll."

"Aw. I'm not a ragged doll."

"Okay, whatever. I'll just call you, _Elijah_." **[NOTED]**

"Elijah…?"

"I had mentioned that a while ago." I sighed.

"Okay." He smiled at me.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked him.

"I don't know why. Sorry."

"That's okay. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elsa Glanville."

"Ooh, Elsa! I love your name!"

"Oh, thank you." I thanked him. Out of a sudden, Hans knocked the door. "I'm here sweetie."

"Be right back. Don't do anything. Don't move and don't talk, alright?" I commanded 9. He bobbed his head. I opened the door and welcomed Hans. He gave me a warm hug. "I miss you so much sweetie! It's been 6 months!" He kissed me on my cheek and carried me to my bed. He necked me unexpectedly. "Stop it!" I yelled. He did not stop necking me. I hollered once again and he stopped. "What's wrong with you?!" I asked him indignantly. "I'm sorry… It feels like you don't love me anymore. I just want you to feel that I really love you…" He lamented. "Hans…" I looked at him pitifully and cuddled him.

* * *

**Hans' Point of View**

I don't disrespect Elsa. I just love her so much that I can't let her go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I turned back from Elsa. "Hans…" Elsa called me out and hugged me from my back. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that I don't love you anymore… I just want to say something…"

"What do you want to say?"

"I like someone…"

"I knew it…" I closed my eyes for second.

"But-"

"Do you want to end this up?" I asked her melancholically. "No, I don't want to… I just admire him because he's always there for me, unlike you…" She gave her response. What does she think of me? Am I a rebound or what? "Elsa, I want to talk to him, right now…" I said. She gasped. She kept her phone away from me. "Tell me, do you love someone else other than me?" I questioned her. She nodded slightly and looked away from me. "His name is Jack." I started to cry. It hurts so much. I don't know what to say. I can't even move. _I'm the man who can't be moved. _Yes, I'm the man who can't be moved. "Hans, I'm sorry… but I can't." Said she. "If you do really love me, then let me talk to him."

Elsa gave her phone to me. "Go ahead. Do what you want." She walked out from her apartment. What I have done? She walked out. I looked for Jack's contact number and called him.

**[Jack's POV] **_I don't mind spending every day, out on the corner in the pouring rain. Look for a girl with a broken smile- _I answered Elsa's call. "Why did you call Elsa?" Said I. "It's not Elsa, it's her fiancé." I was flabbergasted. It was Hans who called, not Elsa. "Oh, alright. What's the matter?" I asked him. "My fiancée likes you. I know she doesn't love me anymore. Please take good care of her." He asked me a favor. "What?! She likes me?! There's no way! She's impudent! She's stubborn! She doesn't listen to me!" He coughed a bit. "Listen, Jack. She doesn't love me anymore. I know she's not happy anymore, please grant my request. Please…" He begged. "Let's talk about this later. Come to my office. Located in Wellington Square. Goodbye." I pressed the _end _button. **[End of Jack's POV]**

Elsa, where are you right now? I want to end our relationship. Thanks for the memories. You've completed me. You're always there for me. Thank you for the love. I love you so much. I'll set you free.

_Somebody told me you were leaving_

_I didn't know _

_Somebody told me you're unhappy _

_But it doesn't show _

_Somebody told me that you don't want me no more _

_So you're walking out the door _

The lyrics passed through my mind. I'll set her free because I love her so. Her phone rang. I was the one who answered the call. "Hans, Elsa's here." It was Jack.

"I'm on my way."

"Let's talk about this, the three of us. We will settle this."

"Where's your office, by the way?"

"Taylor-Wright Fashion Show Co. Do you know that?"

"Oh yeah. I'm on my way, Bye."

I went to his office and knocked the door. "Come in." Said he. I went inside and saw Elsa standing in front of me. "Hans…" She looked at me with sorrow. "I'll set you free." I walked away from her with a broken heart. Yes, it hurts, but I can't let her live like that. It takes time to move on. _Move on_. It's easy to say but it's hard to do. Thank you for the memories, I'll treasure and value those moments with you… Forever turned out over. I love you so much Elsa… I'll set you free. This is a goodbye. I'll inform this to my parents as soon as I get back in Venice, Italy. I don't know how I will inform this. Should I keep it from my parents first? I'm confused. _And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. _

* * *

I'm sad for Hans. :( Okay, whatever. If there are some slight corrections, I'M VERY SORRY! I don't do the proofread writing stuff, whatever is that. **[NOTED: 9's voice actor is Elijah Wood, that's why I named 9 after him.] **If you do like this story; follow, fave and leave a review! Thanks in a million! Stay safe and Godspeed! ;) -gliterblossom


	5. Chapter 5: Awkwardness

March! Oh yeah, it's summer time! I love summer but I won't enjoy my summer. I will take the UPCAT (University of the Philippines College Admission Test) review and I will be at _Instituto de Cervantes_, Monday to Friday. So, butter croissants for these awesome peeps; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Jenny_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, and _strongyu_! **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, it's my favorite song. Yes! 9 is a GOOD movie! You have to watch that, and also thanks. :D Thanks for the reviews. You always leave a review in every chapter, so THANK YOU! :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Awkwardness

**Elsa's Point of View**

Things are getting more complicated or even worse and it's ALL my fault. I received a message from Jack. He told me that he won't be around.

**Me: **_Where are you going? :o_

**Jack: **_In Paris, do you want to come with me? _

**Me: **_What's the matter? _

**Jack: **_I have an appointment. Do you want to come with me? I asked that before but you did not reply. It is okay if you don't want to._

**Me: **_Yes! Definitely coming! When is it?_

**Jack: **_This coming Wednesday. So, pack up your things._

**Me: **_I'll just pack it up tomorrow. You come over at my place, right now. _

**Jack: **_Alright. On my way._

He went to my place. I want to talk about Hans because I really feel bad for Hans. SO BADLY. "Hey, Jack. Thanks for coming." Said I. "That's not a big deal." He smiled at me. I looked away and turned back from him. "Why do you keep turning back? Are you afraid of something?" He asked me pessimistically. "No, I'm not afraid. I… I don't want to live like this."

"You don't want to live like that? What are you trying to point out? You know what, you're just making things WORSE. You keep on hiding. Why don't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" He touched my shoulder. "You don't understand." I said. "What are the things that I don't understand? Have you ever told me your problems? Have you ever told me the things that you are worried of? You know what Elsa, I don't know if you've changed or if it's the REAL you." I was shocked when he said those words. He thinks that I'm just pretending, he doesn't understand me. He doesn't know what I feel. He did not speak anymore, but he hugged me from my back so tightly and circled around me. "Look at me, Elsa." Said he. I looked into his eyes directly. He touched my lips and kissed me out of a sudden. Why did I let him kiss me out of a sudden? I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. "I'm sorry…" He apologized. I did not say a single word. "Are you mad at me?" He asked me worriedly. I shook my head as an answer.

"So it's a no…"

"Why? Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry… I really am sorry. You should have told that you don't want to."

"That's not what I mean. I'm just asking you."

"I don't even know." He chuckled a bit and frowned. "I'm sorry…" He added.

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

I'm such a sadist. I'm an idiot. I'm so stupid. I'm so selfish. I did not understand her feelings. She's broken and I just kissed her out of a sudden. "Sorry…"

"Not a problem, and you stole my first kiss."

"I'M SO SORRY! Wait- What?! I stole your first kiss?!" I asked her surprisingly.

"Hans did not kiss me on my lips."

Awkward. To be honest, it is also my first kiss. "Elsa, you won't believe this but…"

"But you ate your sandwich?"

"No. It's my first kiss too."

"Now, that's a first kiss." She gave me a blank face. THIS IS GETTING EVEN MORE AWKWARD. "Don't forget to pack up your things. Just so you know, it's Tuesday." Said I.

"Okay, okay. I'll pack it up now. You help me with this."

"Are you _really _sure you want me to help you with that? Isn't that awkward to help you with these stuffs?"

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed. I went to her closet and grabbed her _girly_ stuffs. If you know what I mean. "Don't touch that! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at me. "I'm not a pervert. I have warned you before." Said I.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and pushed me out of her room. "WHATEVER." I mimicked her. I also rolled my eyes and leaned on the wall. Wow, it's almost two hours. She's not yet done packing up her things. What is she doing right now? I knocked the door.

"I'm almost done, wait for me."

SHE'S NOT YET DONE?! WHAT IS SHE DOING FOR TWO HOURS?! I'm curious about it. "Okay, come in." She said. I went inside her room and I was stunned. "You look beautiful." I complimented her. "Oh, thanks…" She smiled a bit. She wears her knee-length turquoise dress with white laces. She looks beautiful in her French braid. "_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are._" She laughed inwardly.

* * *

**[Author's note: I'll skip this part. Elsa went to his office and that's it. I don't have to elaborate that part because it's not important at all.]**

_Wednesday_

"Wake up!" Elsa woke him up. Jack yawned and kissed her cheeks. "Good morning." Her eyes widened when Jack kissed her. "Oh, good morning." She blushed a bit. "You're blushing." He teased her. "Stop it!" She looked away and crossed her arms. "I'm just kidding, don't take it seriously." He laughed a bit and hugged her. They ate their breakfasts. They fixed themselves and went to the airport.

"Carry this stuff and this and this." Elsa handed him her baggage and other stuffs. "For heaven's sake, why do I carry these stuffs?" He thought to himself.

_In the airplane_

A male flight attendant had approached them and asked them what they want to eat. "Chicken or fish?"

Elsa answered, "_Chickish_ please."

"There's no food such _chickish_." Jack interrupted. The flight attendant gave her a puzzled look.

"I want both. That's what I meant." Said she.

"Choose only one."

"Chicken." Said she.

"Okay, how about you sir?" He asked Jack.

"Fish." Said Jack.

"Alright, sir. Here you go." He handed him the meal. He was about to leave but Jack called him out. "What is your name?" He asked him. "My name is Hiccup, what's the matter sir?"

"Nothing. Just proceed."

Hiccup left them and asked the next passenger. They heard a familiar voice. "Is it Merida?" Elsa asked loudly. "Who called me?" Merida asked. Elsa stood up and looked at Merida. "Merida! I miss you so much!" She cried. "Elsa?! Gosh! I miss you!" She stood up and hugged Elsa. "Why are you going to Paris?" She asked Elsa. "Nothing. Jack had an appointment so I came with him." Elsa answered. "I thought you guys are not in a relationship…?"

"We're not." Elsa laughed.

"Yes, we are." Jack exhorted.

"Congratulations! Last forever!" She giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She went back to her seat and buckled up.

* * *

That's all for today. Sorry if it's short. We have classes tomorrow, I'll try to update this tomorrow. If there are errors, I'm sorry. :( Anyways, if you do like this story, leave a review, follow and add this to your favorites! Stay safe and Godspeed! -glitterblossom


	6. Chapter 6: Bienvenue à Paris

Hi again. I really need to improve my story because some readers don't like my story, or the way I write my story or the flow of my story. You can give me comments, critiques, ideas, recommendations, suggestions, and reviews. It's okay if it's negative, I'll take it as a positive compliment because it will help improve my story. You can leave me a PM or leave a review. Okay, cream puffs to _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608,_ _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, and _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_! **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, thanks! You can give me some ideas or suggestions to improve my story! **IShipJackandElsaForever**, glad you liked chapter four! Oh, I know that feeling. It's okay if you share stories with me! ;) I love reading your reviews, it makes me feel happy because some fanfic readers appreciate my story even if it's bad. Anyway, thank you so much! I'M REALLY FLATTERED! "_Even if no one follows or add this to their faves, I will continue supporting this story. :)_" Thank you for supporting me! You really made my day! Thank you so much! Stay safe and Godspeed! **[Author's note: I'll add Justin and the Knights of Valour.]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 6: _Bienvenue à Paris _(Welcome to Paris)

**[Flashback] **Elsa and Jack met Merida on the plane. They also met Hiccup, the flight attendant. **[End of Flashback]**

What a coincidence. "I thought you guys aren't in a relationship…?" Merida asked the two. "We're not!" Elsa answered. "We are." Jack exhorted. Elsa looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Said she. Jack smiled at Elsa and winked. "Will you stop that please? It's disgusting." Elsa squinted angrily. "I'm sorry, don't be mad at me." He kissed her cheeks and forehead and hugged her. "So, you guys are really in a relationship?" Merida asked them intriguingly. Elsa and Jack looked at each other and blushed. "Excuse me, ma'am? What do you want to eat? Chicken or fish?" Hiccup asked Merida. When Merida turned over him, his eyes glistened and sparkled. "I want fish." She smiled at him. Hiccup's face turned red and handed her the meal. "Hiccup, I want a cup of brewed coffee please. " Elsa requested. "Me too." Jack added. "What about you?" He asked Merida. "Orange juice with pulp." She smiled once again. He handed him the glass of orange juice with pulp slowly and shaky. Unfortunately, he spilled the glass of orange juice on Merida's floral skirt. "I'm so sorry, ma'am!" He quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped off her skirt. Merida just laughed at him and grabbed the cloth from his hands. "It's okay, I'll be the one to clean this up." Hiccup blinked his eyes and stood up. "You stay here. I'll be back as soon as I finish my task." Said he.

"He's clumsy." Elsa negatively complimented him. "I think she likes Merida." Said Jack. That's awkward. Elsa gave him a perplexed look. "Nah, such a flirt." She looked at Merida. Merida looked at Elsa, "Why are you looking at me?" She asked her oddly. "Nothing in particular." Elsa sat down to her respective seat, grabbed a magazine and read. After thirty minutes, Hiccup approached Merida and handed her a skirt. "Where did you get that skirt?" Merida questioned him. "I borrowed this from my co-worker. She said you can wear that skirt for the meantime. Hand me your skirt and I'll laundry it." He answered. Merida grabbed the skirt from Hiccup and went to the comfort room.

"Can I ask you something, Hiccup?" Jack caught his attention.

"Oh, alright. Alright."

"Is she beautiful? The red-haired girl."

"Uh-huh…" He blushed.

"I knew it." Jack chuckled.

"Here's the skirt. You can return it anytime you want." Merida was walking forward over him. "I'll return this later. And…"

"And…?"

"Can I ask your name?"

"Her name is Merida Waleczna." Elsa answered his question out of a sudden. Merida brought out her wallet and picked up a calling card. "Here's my calling card. You can come to my office every time." Said she. "She lives in United Kingdom." He thought to himself. "Okay…." He grabbed the calling card from Merida and thanked her.

"Excuse me." Merida said.

"Oh…" He stepped forward and let Merida sit back. "Sorry, _hehe_." He laughed inwardly. How cute was that. They both chuckled. [After 7 hours, they have landed to their designated destination.]

Merida tries to get her baggage but she can't reach it. Hiccup took the baggage for her. "Hope to see you soon…" He smiled. "I'm going to miss her." He thought to himself sadly. "There you go. Enjoy your trip to Paris!" He faked a smile. Merida smiled at him and left him.

* * *

**Hiccup's Point of View**

I probably like Merida. For me, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she's one of a kind. I've never seen a girl like her. I want to be with her but we can't. She lives in London and I live in Paris. She doesn't even know my name. She doesn't even care about me. "Hey, Hiccup. What are you sad about?" Justin asked me. By the way, Justin is my co-worker. He's always cool and many of my co-workers like him. Whatever, whatever. We're not talking about Justin, we're talking about Merida. Okay. "Have you seen this girl?" I brought out her calling card and handed over him. He took it from me and looked at her picture. "I saw this girl a while ago. She's a passenger, right?" He asked me. I shook my head up and down.

"What's the matter?"

"She lives in United Kingdom."

"Oh, I feel bad for you."

"But you're an English citizen."

"Oh yeah, but I moved here in Paris and naturalised my nationality."

"Ugh." I disgusted. I tried to contact her and send her an email. It's been thirty minutes, she's not yet replying. I waited another thirty minutes for her reply. FINALLY! She replied!

**Merida: **_Hi. :-) Who's this?_

**Me: **_It's me, the guy who accidentally spilled the glass of orange juice with pulp on your floral skirt. My name is Hiccup._

**Merida: **_Hi Hiccup! Nice to meet you! How are you? I'm here at Seine River, want to come with me? :D_

**Me: **_Sorry, I can't. I'm at work. Maybe some other time._

**Merida: **_Aw, that's okay. ;) Text to you later, I have some tasks to do. Btw, I saved your number on my contacts._

**Me: **_Alright… Goodbye. Have a nice day._

She didn't reply anymore. I feel sad, can't get along with her.

* * *

**Elsa and Jack **

The two went to a date. Actually, they don't know that they're dating. "Elsa, do you want to go there?" He pointed out the _Eiffel Tower_. Elsa's eyes started to sparkle and hugged him so tightly. "Yes, I do!" She said a yes enthusiastically. "Let's go." He reached out his hand. Elsa held his hand walked together. They saw Merida taking photographs of the Eiffel Tower. "Merida…?" They both called.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking shots. I'm actually a _photographer_."

"You're a photographer…? That's cool! Is it okay if you take us a picture?" Jack asked her.

"Sure thing! I really need a couple shoot for a photo shoot contest!"

"Is it okay with you, Elsa?" Jack asked her.

"Of course. Let's get started."

Merida started to picture them out. "Okay. 1… 2… 3…" She has a _Polaroid_ camera.

"Here's the picture." She gave the picture to Jack.

"Thanks." They thanked her.

"Is it okay if I take a shot one more time?"

"Alright." Elsa answered. "This is what I need for the photo shoot contest. Thanks so much! So, I have to go. See you some other time. Maybe tomorrow or the next tomorrow!" Merida bowed down and left them.

They went inside to the Eiffel Tower. They stared at the night view for almost an hour. The lights are on, the stars are bright and the moon, although it's getting colder. Jack covered Elsa his navy blue trench coat. "Thanks…"

"Do you want something?"

"Any hot beverage please…"

"Alright, El. I'll be back. You wait here." He kissed her on her forehead. After five minutes, Jack approached her and gave her a hot beverage. "I brought you a hot milk tea."

"_Perf_, thanks."

He smiled at her and hugged her.

* * *

Okay, that's all for today. I'm in a hurry to finish this chapter. If there are some errors, I'm so sorry. I don't do the proofread writing stuff. So, let me rephrase this movie title, **_Justin and the Knights of Valour_**, I watched the trailer of this movie and I liked it! I'll watch it tomorrow evening. We don't have classes on Wednesday, although we will have our classes on Saturday, which is pretty annoying. Anyway, hope you like it! If you do like this story, please leave a review, add this to your favourites and follow! Thank you so much guys! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom_


	7. Chapter 7: Photographed

Did you know that guys?! Oscars featured _Romantic Flight_! Hiccup was featured twice! If you're a HTTYD fan, you definitely know this! One more thing, this is about _Frozen_. Congratulations to the _Frozen_ team for being the **Best Animated Featured Film** and **Best Original Song**, Let it Go! I want to scream right now, literally! That's all, so yeah. Brownies to these cool and awesome people; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_ and _Krisedge_! Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews. Calling out the attention of **JacksonOverlandFrost714 **and **IShipJackandElsaForever** (my top reviewers), thank you so much for the reviews. You can give your critiques, comments and whatever you like. You can insult my story, I know it's really bad, so yeah. **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, Justin and the Knights of Valour is a great movie! I suggest you to watch that movie. Wow, thank you! Tee-hee! **IShipJackandElsaForever**, I should thank you more for being awesome! Thanks for the compliment, and glad you like the previous chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Photographed

**Hiccup's Point of View**

I received a message from Merida. "Hey dude, what are you doing?" Justin approached me and sat beside me. I did not say a word, instead of responding to his question, I replied to Merida's message.

**Merida: **_I'm done. Sorry if you waited for an hour or more._

**Me: **_No! That's not a big deal at all. How was it?_

**Merida: **_It was fine! :) By the way, do you like photographs and paintings?_

**Me: **_Yes, why is it?_

**Merida: **_Are you free today? Is it okay if you come with me? I'm going to show you something very artistic!_

I looked at Justin enthusiastically. "Ugh… What's with that face?" He asked me. "Take a look at this." I gave my phone to Justin and let him read our previous conversation. "So, what are you trying to point out? That she likes you, huh?" He asked me teasingly, but that's rude for me. "Nothing, I'm just happy she wants to make friends with me." I faked a smile but I'm actually pissed. "Okay. Be right back. You wait here."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't ask anymore, I'll be right back." He left me out of nowhere. I replied a _yes _to her message.

**Merida: **_Let's meet each other at the Eiffel Tower or in the Seine River._

**Me: **_What time? It's up to you, I mean the place and the time._

**Merida: **_Seine River, I'm currently here taking photographs. 18:30._

**Me: **_See you there at 18:30? _

**Merida: **_Yup. See you there. I'll wait for you. :-)_

"Wear this!" Justin came back with a trench coat. "What am I going to do with that trench coat?" I asked him with puzzled glance. "It's cold outside, idiot." Said he.

"So you do care for me? That's strange, haha!" I chuckled. "Anyways, thanks. I'm on my way. See you later." I grabbed the trench coat from him and wore it. "Have a wonderful night." Justin smiled a bit. I smiled back and left him.

_Seine River, 18:30_

I informed Merida that I had arrived. I brought out my phone and called her. "Where are you?" I asked her. "I'm right here. Beside a post."

"Where are you? Where's that post?" I walked around. "Hiccup." She called out. I turned around and looked back. "M-M-Me… M-Me…" I gasped and kept my phone inside my pocket. "It's Merida." She smiled at me. This is heaven, literally a paradise. This must be fake. My lips start to shake. "Merida… Hi… This is awkward." Said I.

"There's no awkward here! Come with me!" She linked her arm with me and ran. "_Woah_! Slow down!" I'm gasping all the way. "Sorry. I'm just excited!" She apologized and chuckled.

"Here's my painting! Now, close your eyes and I'll count 1 to 3. If I'm finished counting, you can open your eyes! Okay… 1… 2… 3…"

I opened my eyes slowly. She painted a cityscape portrait. She's really amazing. "That's so wonderful!" I complimented her. She smiled at me and said, "That's why I love photographs. I love taking photo shoots and painting and everything related to photography…" She smiled a bit and slowly stared at me.

"And oh, by the way, we can take pictures together!"

"But I don't have a camera…"

"That's okay! You take pictures and I'll paint it!"

"Alright."

"No, no, no. I have a brilliant idea! Let's take a picture of ourselves together!"

It made me stop for a while. A picture with her, I really am dreaming. I hope I'm not. She approached some strangers around her and asked them to do her a favour.

"Mademoiselle, is it okay if you take us a picture together?" She asked a blonde-haired girl.

"_Qu'est-ce?_" She responded. "Quest? What?" She looked perplexed. I walked near her and translated the blonde-haired girl's language. "She means 'what'."

"_Je ne parle pas en anglais._" Said the blonde-haired girl.

"Will you talk to her?" Merida asked me. "No worries." I said.

"She said that she doesn't speak in English." We talked in French and Merida was an outcast. I asked the blonde-haired girl if she can take us a picture together. "_Oui._" Said she.

"_Merci!_" I thanked her and gave her Merida's Polaroid camera.

"_Un… Deux… Trois…_" She handed me the camera and left. Before she left, I asked her name first. "_Quel est votre nom?"_

"_Mon nom est Rapunzel Claude._"

"_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mon nom est Hiccup Horrendous Haddock._"

She smiled at me and started to say goodbye. "_Au revoir. Rendez-vous la prochaine fois._"

"Hiccup. Let's go." Merida frowned and squinted.

"Merida…?"

"Stop flirting with other girls, okay?!"

"What?" I looked at her puzzlingly.

"I'm sorry… Forget what I have said."

"But Merida-"

"Stop. Just forget about it. Don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry…"

She started to walk and I followed her.

* * *

**Merida's Point of View**

Past is past. I was surprised when I shouted at him like that. Assuming that he's mine… "Merida, please… Please talk to me." He kept on following me. I turned back. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"I'm sorry too. I just remembered something…"

"I won't ask that anymore but if you want it to share, I'll listen."

"It's fine. Well…" I cough a bit. "I had a relationship before. We lasted for three years. He broke up with me because he liked another girl. That's it. That's why I became possessive and selfish. I'm sorry about that. I know that it's not a positive change."

He patted my back and smiled at me. "That's okay. It made you a stronger person." I smiled at him and handed him our picture. "This is our picture, you can have it, but before that, I'll just paint this one so I can have one."

"Sure, take your time."

"Can I give you our picture tomorrow morning?"

"Of course! You can give it back to me anytime, besides you are my passenger."

"I'll stay in France for two weeks." Said I.

"Quite long, huh?"

"Yes, I'm in a vacation."

"Share some stories about yourself."

We talked about our lives together. He gave me a padlock and I took it. "What am I going to do with this?"

"We can keep our promises here."

"Look around."

I saw a lot of padlocks near the river. "So this is it… So beautiful."

"They keep their promises here, lock it up and throw the key in the river."

I was stunned. I don't even know that kind of tradition. Wait, what? Is that a tradition? I'll just say it's a habit. Nah, who cares? "You live in UK, right?"

"Yes, have you ever visited UK?" I asked him.

"Not even once…"

"You can come with me!"

"I wish I could, but…"

"But what?"

"I can't…"

"Why you can't….?"

"I can't leave my work…"

The feels. I don't like his work, being a flight attendant, serving passengers every single day. That's ugh. Literally ugh. I prefer to be a saleslady and a photographer. Going back to Hiccup. "Someone texted me. I think it's Justin."

**Justin: **_You go back here._

**Hiccup: **_Why?_

**Justin: **_Someone wants to talk to you. She's complaining right now._

**Hiccup: **_Can I talk to her right now?_

**Justin did not reply anymore. **Too bad for him. "Merida… I think I have to go…"

"You thought you need to go or you mean, YOU HAVE TO GO?"

"Both. Someone is complaining, and oh. I almost forgot, your skirt. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow. So, this is all for tonight. Goodbye."

"Let's just text."

He hugged me out of a sudden and left me. That's a friendly hug, I guess so? But honestly, I felt happy when I was with him. That is strange. Hiccup is such a gentleman. I took out our picture and stared at it. "Thank you, Hiccup…" I thought to myself. I went back to the hotel and rested.

* * *

Okay, okay. I know this is bad. I know that this is not a Jelsa chapter but a Mericcup. I have no idea what to put here. I was watching Justin and the Knights of Valour while doing this thingy. Anyways, if there are some slight corrections, I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry and I can't concentrate well. Sorry if it's short, and also Merida's point of view. Justin bothers me, if 'ya know what I mean. I'M A FANGIRL of these awesome characters; Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock and Justin! Okay, whatever. If you do like this story, you know what to do, add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review. You can give your critiques, comments, ideas, recommendations and suggestions. You can also correct my grammar if there are grammatical errors! Thank you! Hope you like it! Stay safe and Godspeed! –glitterblossom **[IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS PART! :) PS: I don't really speak in French but I'm studying their language. I want to go in Paris and in Monaco, my dream places. I want to go there before I die, and also, I want to go in Spain. I'm sorry if I'm sharing these stuffs with you guys, I blabber and talk too much. I'M JUST HAPPY AND I WANT TO SCREAM RIGHT NOW. LITERALLY.]**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Day in Paris

Good day! Okay, so I watched Non-stop together with my brother! Such a great movie! I suggest you to watch that movie! It's very awesome, so yeah! Shout out to these awesome, cool and amazing fanfic readers; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_, _Krisedge_, _Xkrew01_, _IDunnoMyName _and _LittleHarmonizer_! Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, how do you find it? Is it good or what? I don't know if I'm a sophisticated one. And oh, I almost forgot, I suggest you watch Non-stop! ;) Stay safe and Godspeed! **IDunnoMyName**, thanks for the suggestion! :) I prefer that way because 'said she/he' is used during Middle Ages. :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Another day in Paris

**[Flashback] Merida went to the hotel and rested. (By the way, I mentioned that part already.) She rested a bit and went back to the Seine River to finish off her painting. [End of Flashback]**

**Jack's Point of View**

Eiffel Tower, visited already. Next architectural museum, _Arc de Triomphe_. We went there together. This is such a great vacation for me, although I have some work to do regarding my fashion company. It's bothers me all the time. Sometimes I want to finish off that company and start another business. What kind of business? Maybe… uh… coffee shoppe! Yes, a coffee shoppe! Elsa is a coffee-addict. "Elsa, I want to finish off this company." Said I. Elsa looked at me as if I was a criminal before. "There's no way you can't finish it off! Fashion is my life!" She insisted. "You don't understand Elsa…"

"What do I not understand?!"

"I want to change my business, okay?"

"Then tell me what it is!"

"Just a little coffee shoppe. I know you're a coffee-addict!" I chuckled. She sighed and looked at me again. "Don't look at me like that. It's irritating." I said. She stuck out and tongue and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Whatever. Do what makes you happy."

"I will because it will make you happy."

Elsa blushed a bit and squinted. "Just shut that up."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Well… I… I am! Uh… Where are we going next? _Eiffel Tower_, _Arc de Triomphe_, what's next?"

"Anywhere… Together with you."

Elsa did not give her response. She suddenly held my hand. "Let's go." She smiled at me. _Seine River_, our next stop. So, we went there and stayed for a while. We saw Merida once again. "Merida!" Elsa called out. Merida looked at us and said _hi_. "How are you guys?" She asked us. "We're totally fine." I answered.

"Wow, that's great! And that painting…" Elsa pointed out her painting. "It's you… and Hiccup…"

"Exactly."

"What's the meaning of that painting?"

"Don't get it wrong! We had our friendly date earlier!"

"Did you just say a _friendly date_?" I raised my brows.

"Yes, nothing sweet or romantic." She said.

I knew it. Hiccup asked her out! Is that a friendly date or a flirty date? Literally flirty. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Merida.

"You're already asking." She answered frankly.

"Oh, okay… Uh… Who asked out? Was it you or Hiccup?"

"It was me!"

I was like '_What the hell?_' Is she serious? Is this real? Merida asked Hiccup out…? Wow, that's strange. It was my first time to see a girl asking out a guy for a date. I gave her a strange look and a blanked face. "That's sweet! Strangers then friends, then lovers!" Elsa cried.

"You know what, I met a sophisticated girl…" Said Merida.

"A sophisticated girl…? Huh? What are you talking about?" Elsa questioned her.

"I mean, when we had our friendly date… I asked Hiccup if we can take a picture of us together. He agreed. So, I asked a stranger to do me a favour. She can't speak in English."

"A French girl?"

"Yes, she speaks French fluently. Hiccup can understand her because he's a French like her… and I'm an English… And I think we can't be together…"

That's a girl talk. I'm going to end my point of view. It's Elsa's turn!

* * *

**Elsa's Point of View**

Jack doesn't know how we feel. He left the two of us to spend his time sightseeing somewhere else. I let him spend his time alone and talked to Merida.

"Nationality doesn't matter."

"By the way, how did you meet Jack?"

"He had chosen my fashion designs for his fashion show then…"

"Then…?"

"We met each other at his office. He interviewed me and he asked me out for a dinner date but I refused."

"Why?! Why did you refuse his request?!"

"I did not refuse him, you got it wrong. I mean, we did not eat our dinner but went to a coffee shoppe to drink coffee."

"Oh… Just skip that part. How did he court you?"

"Actually, we're not in a relationship… But almost."

"Oh. I thought you and Jack were in a relationship!"

"Almost…? I don't know…"

"Elsa. Let's go back to the hotel. I had some work to do and I have to wake up early." Jack shouted out.

"Merida, sorry I have to go… I'm sorry. We can talk later!" I said.

"That's okay, or you save my number so we can text."

"Sure, here's my number." I saved my number to her contacts and left her.

We left Merida and went back to the hotel.

"Shall I wake you up tomorrow…?" Said I. Jack carried me to the bed out of a sudden. "What are you going to do?"

"Good night and sweet dreams. I love you so much Elsa." He kissed me on my lips and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. I pushed him away from me and grabbed my phone. I set an alarm at exactly 6:30. "Good night, Jack…" I kissed him on his forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is VERY SHORT and SUPER TERRIBLE (Yes, super-duper terrible)! I'm in a hurry to finish off this chapter. Sorry if it's very conversational! I have no idea what to write on. Anyways, if there are grammatical errors, wrong usage of punctuation marks and misspelled words, I'm so sorry! I don't do the proofread writing stuff. If you do like this story, please leave a review, add this to your favourites and follow! I'll try to update this story REGULARLY, but I can't promise that. (As usual) Thank you so much! Hope you like it! Stay safe and Godspeed! –glitterblossom **[IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS PART! :D Author's Note: I'll add Mr. Peabody and Sherman in my future chapter. I don't know what chapter but stay tune! Thank you!]**


	9. Chapter 9: Here with You

Hey guys! What's up?! I'm busy right now, but I'll try to update this story, as a token of appreciation! I can't watch Mr. Peabody and Sherman tomorrow, I don't live in USA. Too bad for me, I'm eager to watch that movie! Anyways, caramel bars to these awesome and cool fanfic readers; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_, _Krisedge_, _Xkrew01_, _LittleHarmonizer_, and _Lizethhhh_! Thanks for the favourites, follows and for the wonderful reviews! **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, I will add that movie if I have watched it already! ;) By the way, glad you like Justin and the Knights of Valour! Oh no! Too bad for you, tch! **IShipJackandElsa**, you're always awesome! Sorry if the previous chapter is short, I'm in a hurry and I have no idea what to write on, so yeah! Anyways, glad you like it and thanks for the reviews! :) **[Author's note: I'll add some Universal movies here but not in this chapter!]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Here with You

**[Flashback] Jack and Elsa went to Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe and Seine River. Merida stayed there for a little longer. She paints a portrait of herself with Hiccup. Elsa approached Merida and started to have a conversation with her. [End of Flashback]**

Hiccup was out of his mind. He thinks of Merida every millisecond, every second, every minute, every hour and every day. Let's make it shorter, _every time_. He was almost fired but Justin defended him. Thanks to his courageousness. "What's wrong with you?" Justin asked him worriedly. Hiccup shook his head and walked out. Justin grabbed his hand and pulled him. "I'm talking to you! Don't go away! What's wrong with you?! I'm asking you properly!" Hiccup stared at him blankly. "Sorry… I really need your help. I want to see her again." Justin gave him a strange look. "What? Are you insane?! You can't do that!"

"But I want to… I don't care if they fire me. I'll just look for another job."

"But Hiccup…"

"No more buts. Nobody can't stop me. I'm sorry." Hiccup left Justin.

Justin watched him walking away from him. "Hiccup…"

Another bright day, the sun shines, birds chirping, and… "Another perfect day of my life!" Justin woke up and yawned. Talia opened his door and shouted out. "Rise and shine, Justin!" He smiled at her and stood up from his bed. "GOOOOD MORNIIIING, TALIAAAAA!" He greeted her cheerfully. "Breakfast's ready! Come on, fix your bed and go downstairs!"

Justin always fixes his bed when he wakes up. Who's Talia? His friend. **[SPOILER ALERT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED JUSTIN AND THE KNIGHTS OF VALOUR (2013) – Author's note: If you have watched Justin and the Knights of Valour, you totally know this scenario: Justin falls for Talia! I only changed their roles.]**

Justin went downstairs and took his breakfast. "Thanks for the food, Talia! Got to work!"

"Take care, Jus!"

"I will!" Justin left Talia.

* * *

**Talia's Point of View**

Justin is my friend. Well, we don't really live together in a same house, but we're good friends! He is my neighbour. I moved in Paris because I ran away from my mom and dad. I came from Bordeaux and moved here. I mentioned that a while ago. Anyways, we became good friends when he approached me first. My first day was terrible. No one approaches me, no one talks to me and everything. However, Justin approached me and talked to me. "Hey! New here?!" He asked me happily. I nodded my head and turned back. "Can't you speak?" He asked me once again. I looked at him and shook my head as an answer of no. "Try to say _hi_!" He said.

"Hi."

"Eh? Why are you so cold?"

"I'm not cold… I don't know how to adjust… I don't know how to start."

"You can! If you want, you can visit me anytime! (Pauses for a moment) Uh, wait! I'll be the one to visit you!"

My eyes started to glisten. He is so kind. "Thanks…" I smiled at him. He stood up and reached out his hand, "Come with me. We can eat lunch together." Said he.

I held his hand and stood up. "Thank you."

We went to his home and ate our lunch. "So, what brings you here in Paris?"

"I ran away from my mom and dad after I graduated."

"Why did you run away from your parents?"

"They never treated me as their daughter… Not even once."

Justin looked into my eyes directly. "I feel you too. I don't want to study law but my father wants me to become a lawyer…"

"Then what happened?"

"I did not listen to him, I studied tourism and here I am, I became a flight attendant."

"Ooh, lucky you…" I looked down.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't have a passport. I haven't ridden on an airplane."

"Oh… That's okay. I'll help you with that. I'll work harder for you and ride you in an airplane! I promise that!" He smiled at me. "And oh, I forgot. Are you looking for a job? I can help you with that!"

Is he serious? He will ride me in an airplane and help me look for a job? This is my lucky day! Thanks to Justin! I'm a chef! Currently working at Park Hyatt Paris-Vendôme! We always wake up early, although I'm always the first one to wake up! I prepare him breakfast, wash his clothes and iron his clothes as a token of appreciation for helping me. He's always helpful. I dreamt of riding in an airplane and it came true because of Justin!

* * *

**Justin's Point of View**

It's just a flashback. Off to work. I saw Hiccup again, working lively. Please slap me. This is weird. "Justin." Lara swayed her hand in front of my eyes. Lara Williams is our co-worker. She's a fashion freak but somehow flirty. "Wh-What?" I asked her. "Good morning…" She touched my chest and my lips. I told you, she's a flirt. "Good morning." I squinted. "Oh, look at that, Justin is squinting." She pouted and started to kiss my lips but I made her stop. "Will you stop that? You are ruining my morning." Said I. "That's rude of you, my dearest Justin…" She's seducing me with her outfit today; a very short and a showy fuchsia dress with velvet laces. Damn, she does it every day. She also seduces Hiccup, sometimes. That is pretty annoying. "Whatever. Just get out of my way." I said. She squinted at me and left. "Why do I have to suffer every single day?!" I asked myself. Hiccup approached me and asked me, "Calm down, dude. What happened?"

"Lara ruined my day!"

"Chill. She does the same thing to me."

"I don't want to talk about her. Let's just talk about the redhead girl. How's Merida…?"

"She's fine, I guess."

"Uh…"

"Hiccup!" A girl shouted out. "That's a familiar voice…" Said I. "Erm… I think it's Merida."

"Merida…? But she isn't around."

"HICCUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Merida shouted out and hugged Hiccup out of a sudden. "I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"Hey, slow down." Hiccup chuckled and hugged her back. "So, why are you here…?"

"I'm here to give this picture! I'm done painting our portrait!" She handed out the picture and gave it to Hiccup. Hiccup grabbed the picture and stared at it and then Merida. Just then, Lara passed by in front of Hiccup and Merida. Awkward. "Hiccup, who's that girl?" She pouted and squinted at Merida. "Hiccup…? Is that your girlfriend…? I have to go. Bye." Merida frowned and ran off.

"Wait! You got it wrong, she isn't my girlfriend!" He ran after her.

"Lara, will you please stop flirting other guys, it's really disgusting for a woman."

She pushed me away and ran away from me.

Back to Merida and Hiccup. "No, she is your girlfriend. Stop chasing after me!" She accidentally slipped on the floor. "Merida, let me help you to stand up. " Hiccup reached out his hand, but Merida refused to hold his hand. "Help your girlfriend, not me!" Said she.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hiccup insisted.

"Then what is she?!"

"She's our co-worker! No more other than that!"

"Shut up! You're lying!"

"I'm not lying!" Hiccup knelt down and looked at Merida.

"Go away!" He even moved closer and kissed Merida's lips. "You are my girlfriend…"

Merida widened her eyes. Okay, this is getting even more awkward. I'm watching the two of them, such a great love story. "Hiccup…" Merida mentioned his name.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad." Hiccup scratched his head. "I'm sorry too… I… am… sorry!" Merida cried out and hugged him so tightly. Hiccup hugged her back and caressed her hair.

"Don't cry anymore. I'll be by your side, I promise."

Am I watching a romantic movie? Kissing scene and stuffs. I remembered Talia. Whenever I watch kissing scenes, Talia pops out through my mind.

* * *

Okay. That's all for today! :D Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! If you do like my story, please add this to your favourites, follow my story and leave a review. You can give your comments, critiques, ideas, recommendations and suggestions! If there are wrong grammars, misspelled words and misused punctuation marks, I'm so sorry. I don't do the proofread writing stuff, whatever you call that shenanigan stuff. Anyways, thanks in a million! Stay safe and Godspeed! **[IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS PART, IT'S OPTIONAL. Mr. Peabody and Sherman's initial release is on March 7, 2013, that is tomorrow. I can't watch that movie because I don't live in United States of America. I'll add that movie when I've watched it.]**


	10. Chapter 10: A Mavis Farewell

Hola! Mr. Peabody and Sherman in cinemas! I have watched its trailer for so many times! Anyway, calling out the attentions of these adorable and awesome fanfic readers; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_, _Krisedge_, _Xkrew01_, _LittleHarmonizer_, and _Lizethhhh_!Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, thank you! And yeah, that's my most favourite part too! **IShipJackandElsa**, that's okay! It's an awesome movie! You'll love that movie, I swear! By the way, it's Jack and Elsa's part!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Mavis Farewell

Friday morning. It's Elsa's birthday. "Elsa. Wake up." Jack wakes him up. "It's your birthday and we're going back in London. Come on, get up." He added. "Just a second, please…?" Said she. Jack's phone rings, it is Hiccup. "Yes, hello?" Jack answered his call.

"Just want to say hello. How are you?"

"Good. By the way, I'm going back to London together with Elsa."

"Oh, too bad… When will you come back?"

"Come back? I won't come back anymore. I'll stop promoting my company and start another company."

"Hey, that's a sudden change. Why was it? You've worked for your company but you'll start another one and start all over again? Hey, dude. Listen. You should continue promoting your company."

"Sorry, but I changed my mind. I'll start all over again, that's fine with me. I'll start to run another business."

"And what business?"

"A coffee shoppe."

"You really are insane. Coffee shoppe? There are a lot of coffee shoppes all over the country. See? You can't change your business and the company itself. Keep promoting that company of yours."

"What if… What if my new company will be successful?"

"Then it's a congratulations but…" Jack heard Elsa yawning and greeted him. "Good morning Jack!" Elsa yawns once again. "Let's talk about this later, goodbye." Jack ended the call.

Jack sighs. "Uh… We will go back in Oxford this afternoon."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Elsa stood up. "I'll just take a bath, be right back." Said she.

"Okay, go ahead." Said Jack. He turned on the television and watched news. He saw Mavis reporting the news. "Mavis…? How could it be?" He asked himself. He received an e-mail from Mavis that states she wants to resign. He received it late. "Why did she quit without my confirmation?" He asked himself once again. He sat down and speculated. After an hour, Elsa went out to the bathroom and approached Jack. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "Mavis resigned." He answered.

"Oh, she quit without your approval? What is the reason, by the way?"

"You missed the chance to watch the news. Mavis is now a reporter."

"Be happy about her new career." Elsa insisted.

Jack sat back and speculated once again. Elsa put on her makeup and fixed up her hair in a fish tail braid. She wore her dark turquoise dress with white laces and details. "I'm done. It's your turn."

Jack stood up and went inside to the bathroom. Elsa was surprised when Jack did not react. "What's wrong with him? Does he miss Mavis that bad?" She thought to herself. She organized their things and put it inside their baggage. "Elsa…" Jack went out from the bathroom. "What?" Elsa asked him worriedly and puzzlingly. Jack circled around her and hugged her behind her back. "Please let me do this."

"Do what…?" Elsa shook out of nervousness. Jack slowly touches her waist then downward. Elsa doesn't know what to do so he let him do what he wants. Suddenly, her phone rings. Thanks to her phone. "Mom…?" She answered. "Elsa! Where are you right now?! You broke up with Hans without our consent, huh?!" Her mom shouted out from the phone call. "Calm down, mom. You don't understand…"

"What do I not understand?! Where are you right now?! You're not here!"

"Mom… I'm in Paris…" She sighed. Jack heard their conversation. He wore his clothes and grabbed her phone. "Mrs. Glanville, this is Jack Frost, the owner of Taylor-Wright Fashion Show Company."

"I don't care if you own that company! Why are you with my daughter?!"

Jack coughed. "Ehem… Let me rephrase that, why is she here with me. Thanks for the question, Mrs. Glanville. She's here with me because she works for me. Remember that? I chose her fashion designs and resigned from the previous company where she works."

"She said that you are there in Paris! What are you doing with her?!"

"We're doing nothing. Mrs. Glanville, let's talk about this later. We're on our way to the airport." He ended her mother's call and gave her phone back. "I heard that…" Elsa said. "Thank you for defending me." She added.

* * *

**Jack's Point of View**

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you…" Said I. Elsa looked at me and smiled. I was really shocked when she didn't slap my face. After all I've done… "That's okay… I love you." She spoke out. My tears fell down and hugged her very tight. "Sorry… I don't want to do that again. I did not intend to do that, I'm sorry." I hugged her tighter. She hugged me back and smiled at me. "Uh… Let's stop this, we're going to the airport. Let's move fast." She said. That's awkward. Very awkward. We checked out from the hotel and went to the airport. My phone rang but I rejected to answer the call, I know it's from Hiccup. **(Author's note: Mavis was the one who called him.) **[_In the airplane trip_]We saw Hiccup once again. "Hey!" He approached me. "The business… Don't forget that." Said he. I sighed and looked out to the window. Hiccup's right but I really want to start another business but not a coffee shoppe anymore. Maybe… uh… a film studio company! "Excuse me sir, beef or chicken?" Hiccup asked me. "Beef." I answered. He asked Elsa the same question and answered chicken. Elsa asked for a glass of water and that is really strange. The Elsa I knew before was a coffee-addict. "A cup of green tea." I requested. He poured the green tea and gave it to me. "Thank you."

I'll skip this part. Welcome back to Oxford. Finally! We're back! I went to my office and saw an envelope on my table. Maybe it's Mavis' resignation paper, I think. I opened the envelope. I unfolded the paper and read its content. And I'm right, it is Mavis' resignation paper. A black piece of paper fell down from the envelope. I grabbed it from the floor and unfolded it.

_Dear Mr. Frost,_

_Thank you for the wonderful memories we've spent. Thank you for everything. You know what, I just discovered who really I am. Journalism and reporting are my passions. I'm sorry if I quit my job without your consent and your approval. As a token of appreciation, I will share a report or journal about your company next week, maybe Monday or Tuesday. Anyway, stay safe and take good care of Rapunzel. Speaking of Rapunzel, she moved to Paris and naturalised as a French. Godspeed. _

_PS: Thank you for everything. Don't worry, I will visit you once a week. :)_

_Sincerely yours, Mavis Clarke._

I did not frown but smile. I'm happy for her. She had achieved her goal in life. She wants to become a news reporter and a journalist. She told me that she wants to become a news reporter and a journalist when I first interviewed her. "Jack, what are you doing?" Elsa called me out.

"Nothing. Just confirming her resignation paper and read her letter."

"Letter…?"

"Here." I handed her the letter. "You can read her letter if you want to."

Elsa read Mavis' letter and widened her eyes. "Rapunzel…? Who is she?" Elsa asked me.

"She's just a friend of mine and works here as a supervisor."

Elsa sighed. "Elsa, listen first, before you go away…" I held her hand.

"What are you going to explain?"

"We don't have a relationship. Don't get it wrong."

"WHATEVER!"

"Elsa… Please listen and understand. I'm sorry."

"Do whatever you want. I FORGOT, WE'RE NOT YET IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Elsa walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

Okie dokie! Thanks for reading! That's all for today! If there are misspelled words, misused punctuations marks and wrong grammars, I REALLY AM SORRY. I don't do the proofread writing stuff. By the way, if you like this chapter/story; (1) add this to your favourites, (2) follow this story and (3) leave a review! Thank you so much! Hope you like it! I'll try to update this story tomorrow, but I can't promise that! Anyway, stay safe and Godspeed! -glitterblossom **[PS: I intended not to elaborate Elsa's birthday. I'll include that part in the next chapter, thanks!]**


	11. Chapter 11: A Birthday Present for Elsa

Hey guys! How are you doing? I have a lot of projects to pass. My research paper in English and other stuffs, they're torturing me! Anyway, _mille-feuille_ to these awesome fanfic peeps; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_, _Krisedge_, _Xkrew01_, _LittleHarmonizer_, and _Lizethhhh_! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, yes! :D I'll include that part in this chapter, I intentionally didn't add that part in the previous chapter, so yeah! Thank you so much! Glad you like it! **IShipJackandElsaForever**, that's okay, for at least you remembered! Okay, thank you for the compliment! I will! ;) **007**, I will feature the characters of Mr. Peabody and Sherman! :D **Xkrew01**, I have no idea what to write on. Anyway, thank you so much! :) **[Author's note: I added Mr. Peabody and Sherman in this chapter.]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Birthday Present for Elsa

**Jack's Point of view**

Elsa got mad at me. And I forgot, it was her birthday today. I'm doomed. I called for a help. I contacted Hiccup, Merida, Mavis and Rapunzel. I need their help so badly. I called them one by one. "Hiccup, I NEED YOUR HELP! Please help me!" Said I. "Slow down, slow down. What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's Elsa's birthday!"

"What am I going to do if it's her birthday?"

"What shall I give?"

"I'm no good with those stuffs. You better ask Merida. Sorry."

"Okay, thanks for _helping_ me."

I ended the call. Merida's next. I dialled Merida's number and called her. "Hey! What's up? Why did you call me?"

"I need your help!"

"Help…? What kind of help?"

"It's Elsa's birthday and I want to give her something special!"

"Special…? Okay, let me think of that… (After 2 minutes of silence) You can give her flowers and chocolates!"

"That's common." I sighed. "A charm bracelet and a padlock!" Merida said.

"Padlock? What am I going to do with the padlock? Lock the charm bracelet inside a jewellery box?"

"NO! Never mind, just a charm bracelet."

"No, no, no. I want to know what I am going to do with the padlock."

"You won't lock the charm bracelet inside a jewellery box. Haven't you noticed those padlocks here in Seine River?"

"Yeah…? What's with the padlock?"

"They keep their promises in that padlock and throw the key in the river."

"I see… I'll just exclude the padlock stuff. Anyway, thanks Merida!"

"Not a problem." Merida ended the call. Mavis' next. I called her but she didn't answer my call. I tried to call her once again, but she didn't answer my phone call. I left five missed calls and six messages to Mavis. Rapunzel's next. I called Rapunzel. She answered my call. "_Qui est-ce?_" Said she. "Rapunzel…? Is that you?" I asked her oddly. "_Oui._"

"Stop speaking in French."

"Sorry…"

"Why did you leave us? Even Mavis left me…"

"Nothing. I just want to start a new life. By the way, why did you bother to call?"

"I need your help. It's Elsa's birthday."

"Who's Elsa…?"

I sighed. "Elsa is the girl I like."

"A gift made by yourself. She'll be happy if it's handmade."

"I think it's cheaper than a charm bracelet."

"We're not talking about money, we're talking about efforts and appreciation. If you want to, you can give the charm bracelet together with the handmade present."

"That's a brilliant idea! Thank you!"

"No problem." She ended up the call. Mavis left me a message asking me, "You left a call. What do you want?"

**Me: **_Nothing. I just want to ask for your help and ask you something._

**Mavis: **_About what? What can I do for you?_

**Me: **_It's Elsa's birthday and I need your help._

**Mavis: **_Okay… So what now?_

**Me: **_I don't know what to give. I want to give her something special._

**Mavis: **_Why don't you give her a card? A handmade card. _

**Me: **_Rapunzel suggested the same thing. Thanks. And before we stop texting, let me ask you something._

**Mavis: **_Okay. What is it?_

**Me: **_Why did you leave? I haven't confirmed your resignation form._

**Mavis: **_Sorry but I don't want to stay any longer. I want to become a news reporter and a journalist. I'll visit you once a week, so don't worry. I will write a journal about your company and publish it in a magazine or feature your company in a television show._

**Me: **_Okay… Thanks, but I will stop promoting this company. I'll start another one. I'll answer your upcoming questions regarding the company. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion. Text you later! On the way to a craft store!_

**Mavis: **_Okay. Take care!_

I did not reply anymore.

**[Together with Mr. Peabody]**

I went to a craft store to buy some papers and materials I needed for the card. I went to the cashier and I was surprised. "€10.20." A dog with round glasses said. "Are you a mascot?!" I asked him. "I'm not a mascot, I'm a dog! Look at this little name tag." _Mr. Peabody_. "Mr. Peabody, please hit me hard." Said I. Mr. Peabody hit me on my head using a hardboard. "I'm done." That hurts. My head is aching. I thought I was sleeping. "You are a dog." Said I. Mr. Peabody squinted and crossed his arm. "Are you going to pay these stuffs?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. There you go." I handed him €11. He took it from me and gave me the change. "Here's the change, idiot. €0.60. Thank you for shopping."

I left the craft store and went to a jewellery store and bought a charm bracelet. I saw Mr. Peabody again. "Why are you stalking me?!" I questioned him impudently. "Excuse me, I'm not stalking you. I work here. See?" He brought out his little name tag. "Argh! Whatever! I'll buy this charm bracelet!"

"It costs €75." Said Mr. Peabody. "Dad, I brought you some cookies!" A redhead boy with glasses approached Mr. Peabody and gave him his cookies. "Dad…?! FOR REAL?!" I reacted. "Yeah, he's my daddy! He's the coolest dad ever!" Said he. "So your father is literally a dog." Said I. "Or you mean _literate _dog." Mr. Peabody raised his glasses. "Meet my son, Sherman."

"Oh boy. Nice to meet you, Sherman. Anyway, here's the payment, exactly €75."

"I received €75. Here's the charm bracelet." He handed me the charm bracelet that I chose. "Thanks." I gave him an odd look and left him.

I went to my office and started off. I wrote a letter for Elsa. She sent me a text message. "Where are you? Come to my apartment. My parents want to see you, RIGHT NOW."

I did not mind the text. I continued writing and writing until I finished this off. After writing her a letter, I went to a bakery to buy her a birthday cake.

* * *

**Elsa's Point of View**

'Mom! Dad! He's on his way! I swear!" I defended him from my parents. My parents don't want him to become my future husband. I don't know why but they dislike him so much. I checked my phone once again if Jack has replied, and yes, he replied. "Open the door. I won't knock." I opened the door and saw nothing but a birthday cake and a card. "Mom…" I looked at my mother. "Where is he? I thought he's coming." My mom said. "Yes. I'm here, Mrs. Glanville." Jack said. "Where did you go?" I asked him. He went downstairs to get his another present for me. "Happy Birthday!" He greeted me enthusiastically. "Jack… These gifts…" I looked at him. "Thank you…" I started to cry and hugged him in front of my parents. "Maybe, Elsa has grown up." I heard my dad. "Elsa… Can I talk to him? Just for a while. We will leave sooner." Mom said.

"Yes, Mrs. Glanville?" Jack asked my parents.

"Please take good care of my daughter." My dad said.

"I will." Said Jack. "We're going to leave now." My mom stood up. "Come here, Elsa." I walked forward and they hugged me. "Thanks. Finally, you understood me." I cried. My parents left the two us.

"Elsa… I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. These are my gifts, they're not much but-"

"Thank you!" I cried and cuddled him. "Don't cry. Here. Read this." He handed me a card. I opened the card and read its content.

_My dearest Elsa,_

_The sound of your voice makes me feel like sweet music is ringing in my ears. Love is something that I have always searched for and never found and just when I had given up the search, I found you. Your love made me realize what all I had been truly missing and now that you are mine I know that there is nothing in the world that we cannot together achieve. Words will never fully express how sorry I am, but I truly hope that it is a good start. I'm sorry. I regret nothing more in life than what I have done to you. It was wrong, stupid and immature and you do not deserve any of the grief and anger I have caused you. I can't bear to see you unhappy because of my actions. When our relationship began, I promised to myself that I would make you happy. I failed. I failed both of us. But I want to make amends. I truly do. You're too important of a person to lose and I hate myself for realizing that now rather than earlier. I understand the gravity of the situation, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you from the bottom of my heart and the core of my being. _

_Love always, Jack._

After reading his letter, I burst into tears. He gaped at me and gave me a box. "Here's another present. Sorry, that's all I bought for you. I have no idea what to give. I'm sorry." Jack said. I cried out even louder. "Jack." He opened the box for me. It's a charm bracelet. "Jack… You know what, I'm thankful."

"Thankful? You don't have to thank me. They're not that much…" Jack scratched his head.

"You are the greatest present I ever had. Thank you."

He embraced me and wiped off my tears. "Stop crying. You must be happy and smiling." Said he. I stopped crying and left a smile on my face. "And thank you for the cake."

"It's your favourite, _red velvet_ cheesecake."

"Thank you. My mom gave me her wedding dress as her birthday present."

"Oh... Is that okay? I'm planning to buy a new one for you."

"No, it's okay. My mom told me to wear her wedding dress. My grandmother gave her that wedding dress."

_When the lights turned down- _I answered the call from an unknown number. "Happy Birthday!" A familiar voice passed through my ear. "Who is this…?"

"It's me Hans Bailey! You forgot me already."

"Oh. Thank you…"

"How are you and Jack?"

"We're fine."

"That's good! By the way, I only called just to greet you. You're not answering my call earlier."

"You did not call, anyway thanks."

"Okay, bye."

It's been a month. We did not talk to each other for a month. "Elsa…?" Jack looked at me worriedly. "Who called you?" He asked me pessimistically. "It's just Hans." Said I.

"What did he say?"

"He greeted me a happy birthday."

I get the feeling, Jack is jealous. "Alright." I wore the charm bracelet and sliced a small slice of red velvet cheesecake. "Once again, happy birthday!" He greeted me. "Thank you." I thanked him while munching the cake. "What?" Jack asked me. I gulped the cake and said, "Thank you."

My phone rang once again. This time, it's Anna. I answered Anna's call. "ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Said she. "Thanks Anna!" I said.

"I'll give you my birthday gift tomorrow. I'm with Kristoff right now."

"Kristoff? Who's Kristoff?"

"My boyfriend. I have told you that before but I didn't mention his name."

"Oh right. Take care."

"Okay, sis. I have to go. Goodbye!" She ended the call.

"I thought you're not coming." Said I. "You thought wrong." He teased me. "This day is so strange. Literally strange."

"Why?" I asked him.

"I met a talking dog. His name is Peabody."

"A talking dog? I want that kind of dog! What is his breed?!"

Jack sighed. "I think his breed is _beagle_….? I don't know but he's so strange. He can talk and walk like a human. And one more thing, he has a human _son_! His name is Sherman."

Jack shared his funny moments with Mr. Peabody and Sherman. This is the most wonderful birthday of my life, thank you Jack.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is so long! I added Mr. Peabody and Sherman in this chapter. If there are misspelled words, misused punctuation marks and wrong grammars, I'm so sorry. I don't do the proofread writing stuff, whatever is that. I don't know what movies I will add next, so stay tune! Anyway, if you do like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review, even a short review! Hope you like it! Thank you so much! Stay safe and Godspeed! –glitterblossom


	12. Chapter 12: Father and Son

Hey guys! I watched Mr. Peabody and Sherman together with my brother. It is a very great movie! You better watch this movie or you'll miss the chance to watch a great movie! So… Uh, custard cakes to _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_, _Krisedge_, _Xkrew01_, _LittleHarmonizer_, and _Lizethhhh_! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, oh yes! Mr. Peabody is a _literate_ dog! By the way, thanks for the compliment! **IShipJackandElsa**, I agree with him too! Aw, that's flattering, well, thank you! Of course, as a token of appreciation! :) By the way, I'm planning to write another fanfic story, however, it's not a Disney or DreamWork fanfic. Just check it out! Thank you so much! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Father and Son

**Mr. Peabody's Point of View**

My name is Mr. Peabody and I'm a beagle. I had a son named Sherman. I love Sherman so much and I'm very proud of him. "Good morning Sherman! Rise and shine!" I woke him up. Sherman yawned and looked for his glasses. "Where is my pair of glasses?" He asked himself while touching my glasses. "Sherman, that's not your glasses, it's mine." I handed him his pair of glasses. "Come on and get up. It's first day of school!" I smiled. "I know, I know." Sherman stood up weakly and yawned.

"Pancakes for breakfast!" I handed him the plentiful plate of pancakes with maple syrup.

"Thanks daddy…" He slowly munches the pancake.

"Don't forget to drink milk so it will make you strong!" I handed him a glass of hot milk.

"Thanks daddy…" He grabbed the glass of milk. "I'm still sleepy." He yawned.

"Just eat those pancakes and drink that milk." I crossed my arms and squinted.

He swallowed it all and I was like, "Oh dear."

_At the school. _"See you later, Mr. Peabody! I love you!" Sherman waved his hand while walking forward inside the campus. I'm so proud of my son. I rode on my motorbike and saw my customer. "Oh my." I thought to myself. He saw me staring at him. "You again?!" He said.

"Oh dear, I again."

"What are you doing here?!"

"It's none of your business."

He sighed. "Whatever, _mascot_."

"I'm not a mascot! I'm a dog!" I growled.

"Come here doggy, I have something for you." He teased me. I bit him and ran away from him. I'm just messing around. I went inside our house and _ding-dong_. Someone visited me without my consent. I slowly opened the door and… "Mr. Peabody!" The white haired man crossed his arms, _oh dear_, and he suddenly smiled. "Come in." I gave him an unsure smile. He stepped in and stared at me. "Are you stalking me? How did you know this place?" I asked him oddly. "I just followed you because I want to say sorry for what happened earlier." He reached out his hand. "We can be best buddies!" Said he. I gave him a strange look, like wow. Best buddies, huh? I shook hands with him and smiled. "By the way." I said. "What?" He asked me. "Speaking of the charm bracelet-"

"I gave it to my girlfriend."

"Oh, alright. Is that a birthday present?"

"Uh, yes. I have no idea what to give so I just gave her a charm bracelet."

"Elsa is your girlfriend."

Jack was flabbergasted. "How did you know her name?!"

"Erm…" I coughed. "Elsa Glanville is a fashion designer and you are Jack Frost, the owner of Taylor-Wright Fashion Show Company."

"How did you know?"

I turned on the television. "See?"

"Mavis…" He said.

"Mavis? Who's Mavis?" I questioned him.

"Mavis is my personal assistant before but now, she's a news reporter and a journalist. I told her that I'm going to quit my company and start a new one-"

"Cut it out. Why was it? Why are you going to quit? You're up here!"

"Mr. Peabody, I just want to start a new one."

"But-"

"I know. Efforts and all that. I will start a new one whether do people like it or not."

Okay. Jack is very stubborn. He doesn't get my point of view and doesn't listen. That is pretty annoying. Okay, whatever. "Wait… I have to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I'm going to fetch my son. Do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks. I'm on my way home."

"Okay, take care and be a good boy."

Jack faked a smile and left me. I went to school to fetch my son. "Daddy!"

"Sherman! How's school?"

"It was fun and you know what, I met a girl named Penny!"

"So, what about Penny?"

"She's beautiful."

"Don't tell me you like her."

"But dad…"

"I knew it." I can't let my son enter to this kind of matter. He's too young for this. "But dad!" He insisted. "We're going back home!" Sherman ran away from me. I ran after him and stopped for a while. "I HATE MY DAD! I NEVER WANTED TO HAVE A FATHER LIKE MR. PEABODY!" He yelled.

Oh no… That hurts. It broke my heart. _I NEVER WANTED TO HAVE A FATHER LIKE MR. PEABODY!_ I sighed. "Sherman." I walked forward.

"Step back!" Sherman said.

"Okay… Okay… I just want to say sorry for what I have done."

"Leave me alone!"

"Sherman, I can't leave you alone. Where will you eat meals? Where are you going to sleep? Where are you going to take a bath? Do you know the way back to our home? Sherman, I'm just worried. I love you so much that I can't let you go. Please give me a chance to explain."

"If you really love me, why don't you let me do what I want?"

"Sherman, its _limitations_."

"I don't care! Just go back home!" He turned back. I have no choice but to carry him.

"Bring me down!"

I did not say a word, not even a single word. We went to our house and I reprimanded him. "Sherman! What's on your mind?!" I crossed my arms.

"I just like Penny! What's wrong with that?!"

Okay. He got the point, _what's wrong with that? _That made me shut up. "WHY DID YOU SHUT UP?!" He asked me sarcastically. "Watch your words. Don't you remember that? I adopted you." I raised my pair of round glasses. "But we're not talking about adoption! We're talking about Penny! I like Penny! There's nothing wrong with that and besides, I know what I'm doing. I won't court her!"

My eyes widened. Okay, he discussed about courtship. Does he plan to court Penny in the future? Oh dear. That is very _ugh_, yeah, literally _ugh_. "Are you saying that you're planning to court her in the future?"

"Yeah…" He answered me unsurely. Sherman, why do you know these things? My thoughts right now.

"Sherman, I'm sorry." Said I. I hugged him very tightly. "Dad…" Sherman widened his eyes and hugged me back. "I'm sorry if I disrespected you…" He closed his eyes.

"I understand you. I'm sorry if I didn't listen."

"That's okay daddy." He patted my head. My tail wagged by itself.

"I love you son…"

"I love you more daddy. I can't live without you. I'm so happy that you adopted me."

Uh. That's so sweet of my little Sherman. That made me cry. I never heard him say those words before. Thank you Sherman. You made my day.

* * *

So yeah. Thanks for reading this chapter. I made it shorter. Anyways, if you do like my story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! That's all for today. Thank you very much! Stay safe and Godspeed! -glitterblossom


	13. Chapter 13: Time Travelling with Sherman

I'm sorry if I don't update this story regularly, I'm updating my new fanfic story (Freddie Highmore fanfic). Moving on, soufflés to _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _WickedgreenPhantom_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_, _Krisedge_, _Xkrew01_, _LittleHarmonizer_, and _Lizethhhh_! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! **Xkrew01**, thanks! Thank you for appreciating my work even if it's bad. Have you encountered or experienced the same thing, a mother-daughter/father-son argument? Anyways, I would like to thank you for a million times! Not only million times, but billions or even trillions! **IShipJackandElsaForever**, oh yes. Me too, I encountered the same thing, both parents. Thank you, thank you! Thank you reading my stories, thanks in a million! Ehm, speaking of _Winter Romance_, it's actually horrible, but thanks. _A Sophisticated Fangirl_, it is a Freddie Highmore fanfic. I will update two stories everyday but I can't promise that. Next week's exam week, ugh. **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, sorry. I wrote another fanfic story. It's okay if you won't read my new story, it's a Freddie Highmore fanfic. I guess you're not a fangirl, you don't want to read that story but if you want to, you can read it! Thanks! Glad you like it!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Chapter 13: Time Travelling with Sherman

_Jack and Elsa_

"Where have you been?" Elsa asked Jack. "I went to Mister Peabody's house." He answered. Elsa rolled her eyes. "I want to talk to him." Elsa insisted. Jack was like, are you _freaking _serious? Elsa looked at him, "Right now!" She squinted and crossed her arms. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He hugged Elsa from her back and kissed her cheeks. "Stop flirting around and bring me to Mister Peabody." Elsa shook out of nervousness. Jack touched her hips and downwards. Elsa moaned. "Stop!" She yelled. "Sorry, _haha_." Jack laughed out loud. "That isn't funny!" Elsa stared at him angrily. "Sorry…" He stopped laughing, "Come on, let's go and visit Mister Peabody." He reached out his hand. Elsa grabbed his hands.

_At Mister Peabody's_

Jack knocked the door. "Who's out there?" Mister Peabody asked. "It's me, Jack." He responded. "Okay, just for a second and there you go." He opened the door. Jack and Elsa came in. "What's the matter?" He asked the two. Elsa looked at him and chuckled. "I've never seen a dog like you! You're strange but a rare dog, _huh_?" Mister Peabody peered. "Okay, why did you come here?" He asked Elsa. "Nothing, I asked Jack to bring me here because I want to see you!" Sherman gave her a strange look.

"What do you want for today? A soufflé? A _panna cotta_? A meringue? What?"

"I want a parfait!" Jack requested. "And I want a _crème brûlée_, please?" Elsa simpered. Mister Peabody left the two and prepared them a parfait and _crème brûlée_. "Not bad, Mister Peabody." He talked to himself. Meanwhile, Sherman approached the two. "Hi…?" Elsa looked at him. "Hi. What's your name little boy?" She asked him. "My name is Sherman, and who are you?" Sherman asked them back. "My name is Elsa and this guy, his name is Jack." Sherman looked at Jack. "Hi Sherman!" He said. "Well… Can I ask you something _weird_? Have you ever seen Leonardo da Vinci?" Jack and Elsa looked to each other and shook their heads. "Come with me." Sherman said. _Don't tell anyone the way back_. Sherman just remembered what his dad had said. Sherman is a very stubborn brat. He introduced them the _time travelling _machine. "It looks like _Bounce_. Do you know that game? Nokia games? _Haha_." Elsa chuckled. Sherman sighed. "Step forward, don't be afraid. It's fun!" He grinned. Elsa felt nervous. Jack held her hand and smiled at her. Elsa smiled back and stepped inside the machine. "Wow, so this is how a time travelling machine looks like." She looked around with an amazement. "Where are you going?" Jack asked Sherman. "Not _where_, sir, but _when_." He widened his eyes and sat down on the driver's seat. "Are you sure you really know how to control this stuff?" Elsa asked him unsurely. "Of course!" Sherman's _show off_ voice. "1503! I want to see the painting of Leonardo da Vinci too! Mona Lisa!" Jack requested. "Okay, right away. _1503_." He said while clicking buttons and pressed the red button. Elsa closed her eyes out of fear. After 10 seconds, the time travelling machine stopped. Elsa shakes out of nervousness. Jack hugged him so tightly. "We're here! Follow me!" Sherman said. Jack helped Elsa to stand up and followed Sherman. "_Ooh_, Mona Lisa!" Elsa saw Mona Lisa making juxtapose in front of her. Jack was also amazed. "Is everyone amused?" Sherman asked them with his _show off _voice.

_Mister Peabody looked for Sherman and the two_

"Oh dear." He sighed. "Sherman used the way back again, ugh!" He got irritated. He waited for them to come back. Mister Peabody fell asleep. "That was fun!" Jack exclaimed. "Leonardo da Vinci is awesome!" Elsa complimented Leonardo. Mister Peabody opened his eyes slightly and then, widely. "Jack Frost and Elsa Glanville! Explain this incident!" Mister Peabody crossed his arms and tapped his right foot on the floor. "Did you see that?! Leonardo is awesome!" Elsa reacted. Mister Peabody looked at Sherman, "Ehem." He looked at Sherman. "Are you going to explain this?" He questioned him. Sherman hid himself under their big chesterfield. "I'm sorry Mister Peabody! I won't do it again, _ever _again." He cried. "I'm not really mad, but you should have informed me if you will use the time travelling machine." He walked closer to Sherman. Sherman started to cry. "Come on Sherman, don't cry. I won't reprimand you nor give your sermons." Mister Peabody patted his head. "Where is my parfait?" Jack exhorted. "And where's my crème brûlée?" Elsa asked him. "There." Mister Peabody pointed their dining room. Sherman ran after Jack and Elsa. "Can I address you as my brother?" He approached Jack. "Of course!" Jack smiled. "And can I address your girlfriend as my sister?" Elsa looked at him and dimpled. "Yes, I would loved to be your older sister!" She poked Sherman's face. Sherman smiled at her. Sherman stared at Elsa for a minute with his mouth opened. "Wow, she looks like an ice queen." Sherman daydreamt Elsa wearing a royal outfit with petticoat and a golden crown. "So beautiful." Sherman blushed at her. Elsa looked at him strangely. "I-I'm sorry!" Elsa chuckled. "That's okay." Sherman smiled, "I'm going to sleep. Good night daddy! Good night brother! And of course, good night sister!" He stepped inside his room. Mister Peabody approached the two. "My son likes the both of you. Please take good care of my son if I'm not around." Jack nodded as well as Elsa.

_Sherman's room_

"She looks beautiful, I like her." Sherman thought to himself. "What about Penny?" Sherman thought once again. Mister Peabody entered inside his room, "Sherman?" He said. "Yes daddy?" Sherman asked his daddy. "Go to sleep." He removed Sherman's glasses from his face. "Thanks dad, by the way." Mister Peabody looked at him. "I like Elsa." Sherman confessed. Mister Peabody widened his eyes, "In what way do you like Elsa?" Sherman daydreamt again. "Imagine her wearing a turquoise royal outfit… So beautiful." He looked at him strangely. "Just go to sleep, you're out of your mind." Mister Peabody covered him a blanket. "Good night Sherman." Mister Peabody left him.

* * *

Alright. That's all for today. I'm sorry if it's shorter than the previous chapter. Okay. Who knows Freddie Highmore here? Anyone? I'm a Freddie Highmore _fangirl_ as well. Okay, anyway, if you do like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review. Thank you very much. Stay safe and Godspeed. Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom_.


	14. Chapter 14: Up All Night (Part One)

Hey guys! What's up? _Glitterblossom _here, so yeah. Okay, uh, yoghourts to these awesome and cool _fanfic _readers; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650_, _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_, _Krisedge_, _Xkrew01_, _LittleHarmonizer_, and _Lizethhhh_! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! Review feedbacks; **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, it's a lightly baked cake made with egg yolks and beaten egg whites combined with various other ingredients and serves as a savoury main dish or sweetened as a dessert. **Xkrew01**, that's a happy family! And also, thank you for appreciating my story, I know that this story needs a lot of Improvements and stuffs. **Cath**, thanks! Glad you like it! **IShipJackandElsaForever**, I love Mister Peabody! I will, but I can't promise that, so yeah.

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Chapter 14: Up All Night (Part One)

_Sherman's Point of View_

I like Elsa, but not in a _romantic _way. My dad got it wrong, he thought that I'm infatuated. Uh-oh, he's totally wrong and besides, I like Penny! "Let's have some party!" Mister Peabody shouted. I can't sleep, the noise outside my room hinders me to sleep. "Uh!" I covered myself with my pillow. "Are they home now?" Elsa asked Jack. _Are they home now? _Who is she referring to? "I'll just contact the two." Jack said. I put earplugs on my ears and slept soundly.

_Mister Peabody's Party_

"Merida!" She answered Jack's call.

"Let's have a-"

"I heard the noise, it's a party! That's cool!"

"Meet me at my office, and before I end this call, please inform Hiccup too."

"Oh sure! I'm with Hiccup right now!"

"Okay, thank you and see you later. And oh, do you know where my office is?"

"Wellington Square, your company was featured, so yeah. By the way, what time?"

"18:30, Wellington Square."

Merida ended the call. She invited Hiccup. Hiccup invited Justin. Justin invited Talia. The four met each other at Wellington Square. "Who are they?" Merida asked Hiccup strangely. "This guy is Justin _Highmore _(NOTED), I don't know her name is." Talia looked at Hiccup. "It's Talia. Talia Palmer, just call me _Lia_." Justin asked Hiccup. "And who is that red-haired girl?" He sighed. "Her name is Merida Waleczna." Jack arrived and fetched the _four_. "Who are they?" Jack asked Merida and Hiccup awkwardly. "His name is Justin Highmore and this girl is Talia Palmer." Hiccup introduced the two. Justin bowed his head and Talia just smiled. "Nice to meet you guys!" Jack said. "WE WILL ROCK UP ALL NIGHT!" Hiccup reacted out of excitement. When Jack started to drive his car, he turned on the radio, _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the star… _"Uh, are you an old-fashioned kiddo? Come on, I want something loud and noisy!" Hiccup sighed. He clicked the _next _button. _Kiss me, out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green green grass… _"Oh my gosh! I love the song!" _Everything is awesome. _The three looked at him suspiciously, "Sorry guys." He stopped singing and had arrived. "Okay, we're here." Jack parked his car at the garage. "Follow me." Jack started walking upstairs and rode inside the elevator. _Ting!_ "We're here!" He said. Everyone was amused. "Look at that cute beagle!" Merida cried and approached Mister Peabody. "Arf, arf. Woof, woof. Bark, bark." Mister Peabody literally spoke those words. Merida's eyes widened, and everyone was startled. "The dog is talking!" Everyone gasped. "Yes, I can talk and I can sing. I can also dance and invent, plank and cook and-" Merida cut out. "Okay, okay. That's enough. Stop blabbering, but still, you're an awesome dog! A COOOOL DOG!" Mister Peabody wagged his tail. Out of a sudden, Sherman's earplugs fell on the floor and heard the noise. He opened his eyes widely and stood up. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!" He shouted. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M SLEEPING?!" He added and yawned. He went inside his room and fell asleep. "Where's the toilet?" Justin asked the dog. "Right there." He pointed the wrong way, it's the WABAC! "Justin was amazed. "Wow, a red-balled spaceship?" He looked around and sat on the driver's seat. He randomly pressed all the buttons. _1184 BC, Trojan War_. He travelled through time. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" After ten seconds, the time travelling machine had landed. The door automatically opened by itself. "War…? Wrong era, next." He typed _1507_, _Italy_. "Mona Lisa…?" He stepped out from the machine. Mona Lisa paid attention to Justin. "Leonardo?" He asked the painter. Leonardo looked back and stared at him suspiciously. "Who are you? Please help me! Make Mona Lisa smile!"

"B-but… She's smiling already."

Leonardo looked at Mona Lisa. "Hi…?" Mona Lisa greeted him. Justin faked a smile. "I think I have to go." Leonardo started to paint a portray of hers but when he looked once again, Mona Lisa frowned. "Come on, smile again!" Mona Lisa refused to smile and walked out.

"I want to get back to the party!" He typed random numbers. _Walt Disney_. He met Walt Disney. "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked Justin strangely. "Sorry, I don't even know. I'm just travelling through time. Okay, I have to go." Justin left Walt and travelled once again. He doesn't know what to press. He accidentally pressed the _Holocaust_. "Oh, shoot! Not here! It's dangerous!" He stepped back inside the machine and changed locations. _World War I_, Triple Alliance and Triple Entente. "Not here." He sighed. _French Revolution_. "NOT HEREEEEEEEEEEEE!" He madly pressed the red button. _Mister Peabody's party_. 'Okay, I'm here." Justin saw another Justin. "Justin?" Justin asked the time travelling Justin. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am me." The time travelling Justin answered. "Justin?" Hiccup looked for him. He was shocked when he saw two _Justins_. "Which one of you is the real Justin?!" Hiccup fainted. [TO BE CONTINUED; PART TWO]

* * *

Okay, that's all for this chapter. I have no idea what to put and I'm busy. Busy with my research paper, art project, and other school stuffs. They're torturing me! They want me to die! Sorry if this chapter is very short and if there are errors, let me know it or just correct or just leave it as it is, I'll just edit this when I have free time. Okays, anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. You guys are awesome! If you like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! I always read reviews and I take negative reviews as positive, so feel free. So, that's all. Thank you very much! Stay safe and Godspeed! (Author's note: The NOTED part, Justin's voice actor is Freddie Highmore, Justin and the Knights of Valour.)


	15. Chapter 15: Up All Night (Part Two)

Alright! I'm so happy right now! I'm done with my projects and other stuffs, so yeah. First of all, my _Noli me Tángere_ (written by Jose Rizal) role play. My role is _Doña Consolacion_, you can google her if you want to. If you're lazy to do some research about _Doña Consolacion_, she is _Doña Victorina_'s foe. _Doña Consolacion _is my opposite, yes, a complete opposite of myself. I'm a well-mannered girl and I'm a _striving _person, believe it or not, I am. She is a sloth and a _bad-mouthed_ person. Our teacher in Filipino scored me 9 out of 10. She said, "_Your presentation's almost perfect, but when turned back, you laughed._" I felt disappointed, somehow. Another reason, I'm done with my book review. My teacher gave me a positive remark, _very well_. I've read _Emma _by Jane Austen, such a great novel. It's about courtship and social manners. I recommend you to read that novel. And I watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! So yeah, that's all for today. Sorry if I shared too much! Okay, _macaroons _to _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, _IShipJackandElsaForever_, _audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_, _jv2en3_, _roobear608_, _Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_, _Panci_, _marcella2650,_ _strongyu_, _lovinglovexx_, _UNSC_ _UNDEAD BOOMER_, _Krisedge_,_ Xkrew01_, _LittleHarmonizer_, and _Lizethhhh_! Thank you very much for the favourites, follows and reviews. Okay, so review feedbacks first; **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, wow! Thank you! I'm flattered, glad you like this story! **Xkrew01**, yeah, you're totally right! I hate that situation! Anyway, thank you! Glad you like my story, I'm very flattered! **IShipJackandElsaForever**, I divided this story into two parts. That's not a big deal at all and thank you!

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Chapter 15: Up All Night (Part Two)

Hiccup fainted when he saw two _Justins_ standing in front of him. Merida looked for Hiccup, and was also flabbergasted when she saw two _Justins_ staring at her like they're hiding something. She gasped. "What happened?!" She asked the time-travelling Justin loudly. Mister Peabody heard Merida's voice. "Be right back." Jack, Elsa and Talia continued dancing. Mister Peabody approached Merida, "What's going on _here_?" When he looked at Hiccup then Justin, "What have you _done_?!" He asked Justin angrily. "Uhm… I… Uh… Time travelling…?" (Imagine Freddie Highmore's accent)

Mister Peabody sighed. "My _WABAC_ machine is not a toy! You didn't notify me that you will use my machine! Argh!"

"Sorry Mister Peabody."

"NO SORRIES! You'd messed up!" He walked away. Merida followed him. "STOP DANCING! THE PARTY'S OVER!" Everyone looked at him. "NOOOOOO!" Jack reacted. "THIS IS FUN!" He played the music again and danced. Mister Peabody got irritated and turned off the music. "STOOOOOP! I'M PISSED OFF! NOW GO HOME!" He looked angrily to each one of them, "Ehem. JUSTIN, you _stay_ here!" Everyone went home except for Justin, Merida and Hiccup.

"Justin, look. You've _messed up_ everything."

"I know, I know! I'm sorry… Sorry…"

Mister Peabody sighed once again. "_Tch. _This is a _big_ problem. We have to rewrite history in order to save the universe."

Justin's eyes widened and looked down. "In order to save the universe? How?" He asked Mister Peabody softly. "Follow me." Mister Peabody started to walk and he followed. "You will be the one to drive."

"I will. I have to fix this problem, it's all my fault." He sat down on the driver's seat. "Okay, what will I do next?" He asked.

"I'll be the one to drive. You sit there." Mister Peabody commanded. Justin sat beside him and watched over him. Mister Peabody drove the WABAC _fast_, reaching the _maximum _speed limit. The time travelling machine exploded. People was amused when WABAC exploded, they thought that it was a firework. "Justin." Mister Peabody slaps Justin's face, "Wake up!" He slapped Justin once again. Justin slowly opened his eyes. "W-What happened?" He completely opened his eyes. Mister Peabody was happy, "Glad you're safe." He hugged Justin. Justin gaped and hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble."

"Don't mention it."

"Thank you for saving my life, without you, maybe I'm already _dead_."

Mister Peabody smiled. "Are we going to continue the party?" He asked Justin. "It's up to you Mister Peabody." Justin smiled back. Merida looked for the two, "Where have you been?"

"Just here." Justin simpered.

"We rewrite history." Mister Peabody added.

Merida laughed. "I don't get it."

"Whatever, let's go inside." Justin said.

The three went inside the house and called for the others. Mister Peabody approached Hiccup. "What happened? Where's the other Justin?"

"He disappeared." Mister Peabody responded. Hiccup chuckled and got up. "Where's Jack? Where's Elsa? Where's everybody?"

"They went home." Merida answered. "The party is over." Justin added.

Hiccup smirked, "OVER?!" He reacted. "Let's just continue the party tomorrow, I'm tired." Merida grabbed Hiccup's arms.

"You can stay here, if you want to." Mister Peabody said. "Feel at home." He added.

"_Sleep over_ with guys?! Ha! That's cool!" Merida said. Hiccup looked at Merida and imagined something _deviant_. "What's with that look?" Justin asked Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Justin, 'Nothing! Just mind your own business!" Justin chuckled, "Oh well."

Mister Peabody opened a vacant room, "This room is good for two persons. Now, who wants to sleep here?" Merida raised her right hand, "ME!" She entered inside the vacant room. "And who's the other one?"

"Me." Hiccup answered Mister Peabody formally. "Pervert." Justin thought to himself.

[Author's note: I won't elaborate the scenarios, they only slept and nothing really happened between Merida and Hiccup.]

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

"We can have our own party!" I suggested. "I'm tired, I want to rest and besides, I'll be back in Paris next week." Talia refused.

"Okay, so where are you going to stay?" I asked Talia.

"At the hotel."

"Oh, right. Are you going back?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"Sure, thank you." Talia smiled. "Hey, where are you going?" Elsa asked me. "I'll accompany her back to the hotel. "I want to go with you." Elsa squinted, crossed her arms and swayed her legs. "Okay." I said. We went to the garage and drove my car. "Where's the hotel?"

"The Bear and Ragged Staff."

"On our way."

Elsa thought that I'm _flirting_ with Talia. "Such a flirt." She thought to herself, looked at Talia and squinted. When we arrived at The Bear and Ragged Staff Hotel, Talia thanked us and we left. I stopped driving the car. "Why did you stop?"

"Elsa…"

"What?"

I kissed her lips intensely. She moaned softly. "_Mhmm._" I don't know why, but my sexual desire tempts me to do this. I didn't stop kissing her. I even stuck my tongue out and did the _French_ kiss. Elsa moaned once again. I slowly touch her thigh and she moaned even _louder_. She pushed me away and told me to stop. "This is very wrong." Elsa looked away. "Wrong? What's wrong? I know that you want to do this with me but you're just afraid of something."

"But we're not married…"

"Married? We don't need that, as long as we love each other."

Elsa slapped my face so hardly. "I'm going home."

"Wait!"

"BRING ME HOME, RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine, I'll bring you home." I started to drive the car. I looked at Elsa, she looked at me and looked away. When we arrived in her apartment, "Elsa, please. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! You did this for so _many _times!" She leaned on the wall and sobbed. I looked at her pitily and cuddled her. "Jack, please… Stop this."

"I will… Just please don't cry."

She looked at me and I wiped her tears. "But Elsa, that's my only request."

Elsa stopped crying and looked at me. "I don't want to fall under pre-marital pregnancy."

"You won't. I swear."

Elsa looked around puzzlingly. "What am I going to do?" She thought to herself. "This is so wrong but I want to…"

"We're meant to be, so nothing to worry but…" She thought to herself once again. "Jack," she called me out. I looked at her and asked her _what_. "Have you decided already?"

"Yes."

"What is your decision?"

"No, I'm not yet ready."

"Then I'll make you get ready."

"No need, let's just do this when it is the right time."

_God damn it_, but she had a good decision. I'm so happy that she's hard to get. Nobody can't touch her, not even me. I cuddled her so tightly and thanked Elsa.

"For what?"

I just kissed her out of a sudden and hugged her very tightly. "Just thank you."

* * *

To be continued! If there are some slight corrections, I really am sorry, I don't do the proofread writing stuff and yes, I made this chapter a little bit longer. Okay, so, if you like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! Thank you very much! And one more thing, I would like to thank these awesome fanfic readers, **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, **IShipJackandElsa **and **Xkrew01**, thanks for the reviews and the others too! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom_.


	16. Chapter 16: Crossroads

_But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? _–Bastille's _Pompeii_.

Okay, okay, I'll stop singing. Thanks for reading the previous chapter, I'm pretty sure all of you are aware about that. Alright, so yeah, I hope you have learnt something from that chapter. _Chocolate truffles _to these awesome fanfic readers; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_,_ IShipJackandElsaForever_,_ audrey1994duong_, _Crows-Love-Henry_,_ jv2en3_,_ roobear608_,_ Ally0404_, _zoecontreras99_,_ Panci_,_ marcella2650_,_ strongyu_,_ lovinglovexx_,_ UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER_,_ Krisedge_,_ Xkrew01_,_ LittleHarmonizer_, and_ Lizethhhh_! Thank you very much for the favourites, follows and reviews! Review feedbacks; **JacksonOverlandFrost714**, sorry, I have no idea what to write so I ended up adding that scene, anyways, thanks! **Xkrew01**, speaking of maturity, me too. I'm not fully matured yet. By the way, thank you! **IShipJackandElsa**, the _oo-la-la _part made me laugh! Yes, you're definitely right and thanks!

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Chapter 16: Crossroads

_Elsa's Point of View_

Jack had changed. He isn't like that before. I wonder what's wrong with him. "Jack…" I looked at him while he was sleeping. Jack held my hands tightly out of a sudden. "Elsa…?" I stared at him dubiously. "I'm sorry." He said and his tears fell down while his eyes were closed. Why is he doing this? "For what?" I asked him. "For I have done…" He answered me with a weak voice. "Tell me, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I'm doing fine, don't worry about me."

"Then why don't you open your eyes?"

"I don't want see you crying because of me. Every single teardrops of yours thorns my heart."

"But I'm not crying!"

"Elsa…"

"Jack, why are you saying these words?"

"Because I'm prepared."

"Prepared of _what_?"

"To _die_… If I die, I don't want to see you crying. Before I die, I want to see you smiling and happy."

He became _cynic_. What made him think of that? I watched him so sadly. I didn't respond anymore. "Elsa, I hope you're listening." He said.

"I am."

"Elsa."

"Jack, answer me first! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"Definitely."

I was shocked, "How could you…"

"You listen _first_. I want to die because I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"But Jack, I can't live without you." I started to sob.

"You can. I know you can live without me. I have disrespected you for so many times and I know you don't deserve to be disrespected."

"But I have forgiven you already."

Jack opened his eyes and cried. "Elsa, I'm _sorry_." He caressed my face slowly. "Jack…" I cried out _even _louder. I never cried like this before. It's very strange. _Moment of silence_. He wiped off my tears and smiled at me. "Don't cry anymore. Don't waste your tears just because of me. I love you so much."

"I love you more…" I started to cry again.

"I love you the _most_." He said. He wiped off my tears once again.

"Forever."

"Can I ask you something, Elsa?"

I asked him _what_. "Do you know why do you exist?" He questioned me. I shook my head as an answer. "Ask me too." Jack said.

"Do you know why do you exist?"

"To keep your heart safe but look, I'm breaking it and turning it into pieces."

"No, no, no. You keep my frozen heart _warm_." I smiled.

"But…"

"But what…?"

"I'm not worthy to live…"

Oh, cynical Jack, please stop that. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You want to die, right?"

"Yes, I want to."

"Look into my eyes, don't you pity them?" I was about to cry.

Jack looked into my eyes directly. "Jack… Please. Please don't do this. Please don't leave me alone. Without you, I'm doomed."

"Are you fine with this? Getting hurt? Huh?!"

"Jack! You don't understand!"

"What do I not understand?"

He's right. What doesn't he understand? That made me shut up. I undressed myself in front of him. "Are you happy now?"

Jack turned back.

"You told me you want this!"

"Elsa, please stop this."

"I won't!"

"Elsa! PLEASE!"

I kissed him suddenly and pushed him to the bed. Jack pushed me away. "Elsa, you told me you don't want to be disrespected, but look. What are you doing?"

"But you want _this_ to do with me, you said _before_."

"Enough. I told you I won't do it again. Ever again."

"Okay, fine. Then go outside, I'll just dress up again-"

"Wait." Jack kissed me and stuck out his tongue.

"Elsa?" Someone knocked the door.

We both stopped doing what we're doing. "Wait!" Oh _shit_. The door is unlocked, I'm doomed. I covered myself with a blanket and opened the door. "Hi." Anna smiled. She tried to step inside my room. "No, no, don't go inside."

"Why?" She asked me suspiciously.

My feet were shaking. "Just don't go inside."

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" She looked at me _charily_.

"No! Of course not!"

Anna forced herself to go inside the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Anna asked him.

"Anna! How are you doing?"

"Don't change the topic. What are you _two_ doing here?!"

Jack defended me. "I asked her if she wants sex, but she refused. I blackmailed her forced her!"

Anna gasped and suspected. "Son of a bitch, what's wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." While they're arguing. I dressed myself and secretly walked out. "Where are you going?!" Anna asked me. "Elsa." Jack called me out. He kissed me in front of Anna and looked at her, "See?! I just want to do this with her!"

"Pervert." Anna said.

"I am, and I'm not ashamed of it."

Anna slapped Jack's face and looked at me. "You even let him undressed you?! How awful!" She said to me. I was like, 'Watch out, don't tell me Kristoff is completely pure.'

I sighed and started to explain. "Anna, please don't tell this to mom, I'll explain. Jack kissed me for so many times and asked me for sex, but I refused. Yesterday, we accompanied our friend to the hotel. When she left, Jack kissed me inside the car and touched me but indirect."

"You're blowing my mind. Whatever. I'll just shut my mouth up."

"Thanks Anna!"

Anna's wrist watched alarmed. _13:30_, "Okay, bye. I have to go, I have an appointment with Kristoff."

"Okay, take care. Stay safe!"

"I will." Anna said.

Anna left us. I sighed and leaned on the wall. Jack stared at me lustfully and bit his lips. "Let's stop this." I said.

"But-"

"Jack!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I _won't _do it anymore." Jack swore to himself.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

Holy crap. Anna caught us. I thought it's the end of my life. And I was weird. I was dramatic at first, but when she got mad at me because I turned out into a cynical person, that was totally hilarious! We went back to my office and saw Mister Peabody standing straight.

"Mister Peabody?" I said. He turned around.

"Jack, Sherman wrote a letter for Elsa and I'm here-"

I grabbed the kiddie-envelope from Mister Peabody's hand. "What's this?"

"Don't open that. Sherman told me and you mustn't read it."

**On the envelope:** _Elsa, please don't let others and your boyfriend read this letter. PLEASE, THANKS! :-)_

"Okay, okay." I said.

"What's that?" Elsa approached me.

"Sherman wants you to read his letter for you." I handed her the letter. Elsa took the envelope and opened it. She brought out the letter outside and read his letter;

_Dear Elsa,_

_I don't know what to write, so hi. Anyway, I just want to confess something. I like you very much, as a sister, as a friend and a crush. You looked like a snow queen when I saw you last time, wearing your turquoise dress and whatever is that, YOU ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL. But we can't be together because of your #&$#% boyfriend. But don't worry, I only adore you because you're just beautiful. I like someone else. AND I BADLY NEED YOUR HELP, PLEASE, THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS LETTER. NOT TO CONFESS, NOT TO FLIRT, BUT TO ASK FOR HELP. THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE THE BEST!_

_Your little brother, Sherman._

Elsa chuckled and folded Sherman's letter. "Why did you laugh?" I asked her. "Nothing, just nothing." She answered. I just smiled.

"Uh, Mister Peabody." Elsa called out.

"Yes?" Mister Peabody responded.

"He wants me to visit him."

"Are you coming tonight?" He asked her.

"Yup, we will."

Mister Peabody nodded and left.

"Jack, I'm going to visit Sherman later. He wants to see me."

"What's the matter?"

"Uhm…"

"What?"

"He wants to play with us."

"Okay, that's a valid reason." I said.

* * *

I'm **_VERY_** if I added some deviant scenes! Anyway, if there are errors and others, I really am sorry. I don't do the proofread writing stuff and all that. If Jack's point of view is shorter than Elsa's, I'll just balance the number of words for each point of view. Anyway, if you do like my story, please add this to your favourites, follow, and leave a review! Thank you very much! Stay safe and Godspeed!


	17. Chapter 17: Once Again

_Sha la la la la la. My oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad, it's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl. _–Stellar Kart's Kiss the Girl.

I didn't use my laptop for two days. I had a shopping galore with my sister. Okay, so yeah. _Panna cotta _for _JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, zoecontreras99, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, _and_ Frosted Cupquake_! Thank you for the favourites, follows, and reviews! Let's start with the review feedbacks; **007**, yup, but not too deviant and thanks! **IShipJackandElsaForever**, okay…? Really? Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Chapter 17: Once Again

_Jack's Point of View_

"Come on. " I said, waiting for Elsa to finish what she's doing. She's wrapping a gift for Sherman and I don't know what her gift for that little annoying kiddo is. She exerted too much effort on wrapping the gift and I was like, 'Stop wrapping that gift. You're wasting your time and besides, that fucking little kiddo will rip the gift wrapper.' "Almost done!" Elsa tied the bow. Ugh, she never listens. "Elsa, I don't know what. I don't know what if that gift is for Sherman. The design of the gift wrapper is too girly and pink." I sighed. "I like the design, so stop giving a damn about this, dork." Elsa didn't mind. She's pretty annoying. I waited for three hours and thirty minutes. "Sherman will rip off the gift wrapper, trust me." I said, sighing and tapping my right foot. I'm pretty sure tapping my foot will annoy her. "And now, it's done!" She cried, holding her gift for Sherman. "What is the occasion? Why are you going to give a present for Sherman?" I asked her oddly and gave her a strange and dubious look. Elsa looked at me and squinted, she didn't answer my question. "Okay, now I know." I teased her. "Will you please shut up?" Elsa asked me annoyingly. "I'm asking you in a _proper _manner, don't just answer me with a squinting look, it freaks me out. If you don't want to answer, then just tell it directly!"

We rode inside the car. I started to drive. "Shut up, bastard. You pervert." Elsa crossed her legs and looked at her wrist watch. I stopped driving the car, "Why did you stop driving?!" Elsa questioned me in a sarcastic voice. "And what are you mad about?" I asked her back, raising my brows and frowned. "It's all your fault! Anna caught us!" She said.

"Oh, Jesus! It isn't my fault, you didn't lock the door and I didn't ask you to do that."

"Whatever, pervert!" Elsa unbuckled her seatbelt, "Where are you going?" I asked her. "At Sherman's! I can go there all by myself and I don't even need your car. AND I'M GOING TO RESIGN, YOU FUCKTARD!"

I chuckled. "Are you sure? Then leave. It's not my lost, it's yours." Elsa's eyes widened and left. I started to drive the car and followed her. Whenever she stops walking, I stop driving. She walked again, and I drove again, "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Elsa shouted, everyone looked at her suspiciously. "Just go inside."

"NEVER!"

"Come on, stop _bitching_ around there."

"Argh!" Elsa exclaimed and continued to walk. She arrived at Sherman's house and I waited for her to come out.

* * *

_Elsa's Point of View_

I knocked and Sherman opened the door, "Elsa! Come in!" I walked inside and gave him his present, "For you." Sherman thanked me and ripped the gift wrap. "Sheez, don't rip it off." I thought to myself, watching him ripping off the gift wrap. "This is so cool! A Lego _minifigure_, awesome!" I smiled, "So what can I do for you? You're asking for help, so yeah."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's about Penny."

"What about Penny?"

"Her birthday is tomorrow."

"Are you going to ask me what present will you give for her?"

"No, it's not about the present and stuffs like that."

"Then what help do you want?" I asked him with my brows raised up.

"Finish my homework!" Sherman said. Mister Peabody heard what Sherman said. "Sherman." Mister Peabody crossed his arms, "Sorry, I'm just kidding. I really need her help."

"For what?" Mister Peabody turned back and raised his glasses on.

"Tomorrow is Penny's birthday and I don't know what I am going to do."

He confuses me. "Elsa, I'll rephrase that, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GIVE." He said, kneeling down in front of me and giving me his puppy-eye look.

"I thought it isn't-"

"No, Elsa. I didn't hear your question before."

"Oh, okay."

"I prefer not to purchase a gift."

"Then why don't you give her a letter? Jack gave me a letter as a present…" My cheerful mood turns out into a melancholic mood. "Why letter? It's very cheap!" Sherman said.

"You told me you do not want to purchase a gift for Penny, ugh!"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it, now go home. I don't need you anymore." Sherman joked. It is very annoying, like he only calls me whenever he needs help or emergency, such a dork. "Sorry Elsa, I'm just kidding."

"Fine, I'll leave. It's not my lost, it's yours." I said, remembering Jack's words. I left Sherman and went home, "Elsa!" Jack called me out. I pretended that I didn't hear him. "Elsa, I'm sorry! I admit it, it's MY lost!" He said, and it started to rain.

"Go away." I ran away from him. He followed me. I accidentally slipped on the sidewalk and can't get up. Jack helped me to stand up, "Just leave me."

"I CAN'T AND I WON'T!" He reached out his hand.

"Stop meddling around! It's my life and I don't need your help!"

"It's raining, just go with me and let's talk about this later." He covered me with his coat and hugged me. "Please… Elsa, please. I know I have done a lot of things but please forgive me…"

It made realise that Jack had done a lot of things. He even changed my life and taught me how to be a better person. Recalling the past, had a shopping spree with Jack, slept at his office and others, I started to cry. I heard him crying out loud. "I need you because I love you."

That made me cry even louder than his', _I need you because I love you_. People nowadays will say, _I love you because I need you_, but Jack is different, he said that he needs me because he loves me. I hugged him back and we both cried together. Jack caressed my hair and hugged me even tighter. I fainted. "I love you…" Jack said. I didn't respond.

"Elsa…?" He looked at me worriedly. He carried me to the car and drove me home to my apartment.

_Another day_. I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. I saw him hugging me while he was sleeping. I slowly removed his arms. I stared at him and smiled a bit. I touched him, he's very warm, warmer than his normal temperature. Jack opened his eyes sluggishly, "Elsa…?" He mentioned my name, coughed and tried to get up, "No, don't push yourself. You're sick. Just stay here, I'll buy you medicines."

"No need."

"Oh right, consult a doctor first, I'm not a doctor. Come on, get up. We will consult a doctor."

"Elsa, I'm fine."

"You aren't." I forced myself to carry him. Jack stood up and walked with me, "Oh dear, you're very heavy." I said, "I can stand up." He smiled weakly. We rode inside his car. Jesus, I don't know how to drive a car.

"Turn the key to start the engine."

I turned the key, "Oh right. What's next?" I asked him.

"Shift the gear into reverse."

"Where's the reverse?" I looked for R and shifted it into D.

"NO ELSA! YOU SHALL DRIVE BACKWARDS! Damn it, I'll be the one to drive!"

"No, you're sick!"

"I'm not. Just stand up and sit here." And so, we changed seats. He drives the car and look at me, I'm in the passenger seat. "Buckle up." He said and I buckled up. "Sorry, I really don't know how to drive a car."

"Oh, God! This car was bought last year! Good thing you didn't hit the walls!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said, continued driving and turned on the radio.

_I want to make you smile, whenever you're sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I want to do, is grow old with you-_

We stared to each other awkwardly. "_I'll get your medicine, when your tummy aches._" Jack sang along with the radio. "_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you._" We sang together until we finished the song.

"Okay, we're here." He stopped driving.

"Okay, now, we will consult a doctor."

Shit, Hans is here. I forgot, he works here as a psychologist. Jack smiled at me and I smiled back unsurely. Jack consulted a doctor. I went to the toilet room and went outside, I saw Hans standing in front of her. "We meet again, Elsa." Hans smiled.

* * *

Okay. I'll cut this part. What will happen next? Okay, so yeah. If there are some errors, I say sorry, I don't do the proofread writing stuff. If you do like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! Thank you and Godspeed! Sincerely, _glitterblossom_.


	18. Chapter 18: Unknown

_Puttin' my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack. _–Demi Lovato's Heart Attack.

March 19 to March 21, quarterly examination week. Tomorrow's exam, History and English. I have to study hard! I'm very sorry, I can't update my story this week, so yeah. Anyway, rice crisps for JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, zoecontreras99, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Frosted Cupquake, and x-LostTeenager-x! Thank you for the favourites, follows, and reviews! Review feedbacks; _Xkrew01_, thank you! Stay safe and Godspeed! _IShipJackandElsaForever_, yup. It's been a long time. Other than reading/writing fanfic stories… Watching movies, blogging, drawing, making DIY stuffs, shopping (I'm a shopaholic), family bonding, and hanging out with friends. Oh, thank you very much! Take care!

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Chapter 18: Unknown

_Elsa's Point of View_

"We meet once again, Elsa." Hans smiled at me, I was like, 'what a _fucking _coincidence'. "Hi, it's been a long time, Hans. How are you?" I asked him. He looked down and bit his lips, "I'm… I'm totally fine. What about you? And oh, I forgot, what about Jack?" He entered a new topic. "He's absolutely fine, and _we _are absolutely fine." I also looked down because it's getting even more awkward.

"Elsa!" Jack called out, walking towards me. I turned back and smiled, "Jack!" I hugged him tightly. Hans sighed. "Oh well, the dork is here, I have to go Elsa." I turned around and asked him, "Where are you going?" He bit his lips once again, "The _fucktard_ is here." Jack looked at Hans annoyingly, "What did you just say, _motherfucker_?"

"Who's _motherfucker_? Is that you?!"

"Whom are you calling _motherfucker_?" Hans stroke him with his fist.

Jack was hit by Hans, "Get out of my way and fuck yourself!" Jack fisted Hans. The two had a fight and I watched them. I walked out to buy a can of soda.

_Meanwhile, while I'm out._

"YOU TOOK ELSA AWAY FROM ME!" Hans exclaimed.

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT!" Jack insisted. When I went back, I opened the can of soda and drank it. I watched the two punching each other and sighed, looked at my wrist watch and waited. "Are you done?" I asked the two, they stopped fisting each other and looked at me. "IT'S HIS FAULT!" Hans and Jack pinpointed each other. "Whatever." I sighed, "Let's go back home." I grabbed Jack's hand and started to walk impudently, squeezing his hand very tight, "Aw! W-w-wait! It hurts! Just slow down!" Jack said. I stopped walking and crossed my arms, "You had annoyed me for so many times."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"You don't mean it, _huh_?! (Stops for a while) Just leave."

"But Elsa-"

"I just want to be alone."

"I can't leave you like this. Please forgive me."

"I'll think about it. Just leave me _alone_." I walked away. Jack watched me as I walked away from him. I visited my parents and Anna, of course. I texted Anna that I'm going to visit them.

**Me: **_I'm going to visit you, are you free?_

(5 minutes after)

**Anna: **_Yes, and our parents are here. They really miss you so much! :D_

**Me: **_Aw, that's cute! I miss you more! You sure you guys are free?_

**Anna: **_God damn it, of course! You can visit us anytime you want!_

I did not reply anymore. I visited my family and they welcomed me. "Elsa, my dear. It's been a long time." My mom said, hugging me and kissing my right cheek. "Elsa, what brings you here? It's been a long time, like old times. You used to be Anna's best friend, when you were kids…" My dad chuckled. "Yeah, like old times…" I smiled a bit. I looked at my phone to see if Jack had _texted_ me. 10 new messages and 5 missed calls from Jack. I did not reply to his messages and deleted his number on my contact list. I don't want to see his name [even himself] for the meantime, anything about him. I deleted our conversations and our pictures together. I want to live peacefully and quietly, no more stresses and all that. My mom prepared me my most favourite dessert, _crème brûlée_! "Thanks mom, your crème brûlée is always the best." My mom smiled at me and cuddled me, "You always say that when you were a kid." It makes me wonder why they recall my childhood memories. Are they going to die? It just freaks me out. "By the way, where's Anna?"

"She's upstairs."

"Okay, be right back." I went upstairs and knocked the door, "Anna…?" I heard her sobbing. I opened the door slowly and approached her, "What's wrong?" Anna looked at me with her teary eyes, "Elsa…" She cried out loud and embraced me. I embraced her back, "Tell me what's wrong. What's your problem?"

"Mom and dad…"

"What about our mom and dad?"

"They're about to die…"

"What…?"

"Did they keep it from you…?"

"I think so, I don't even know about that… Who said that they're going to die…? And when…?"

"Look back…"

"Who's behind me?"

"I don't want to look back…"

"Elsa… Look back, he will stab you."

"No, no, no. I don't believe in ghost."

"He is not a ghost."

The person behind me poked me, "Hi."

I looked back and screamed, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm Pitch Black."

"Why are you here?! Are you going to rape my sister?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I don't even know how he knew our place." Anna tried not to laugh but she really wants to laugh. "Relax sis, I'm just kidding." She laughed out loud, "Meet my friend, Pitch. Pitch, Elsa. Elsa, Pitch."

"Hi…?" Pitch said and whistled.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"Anna, what is he doing here?" I asked Anna.

"He's Kristoff's friend. He gave me a bouquet of flower and it's from Kristoff, with love." Anna blushed. Ugh. "I'll just go downstairs…" I said. I left the two and went downstairs.

"Mom, dad…"

I found my mom and dad, bloody. I screeched. "MOOOOOOOM! DAAAAAAD!" I went to the kitchen and saw a knife stained with bloods. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I squealed. Anna and Pitch heard me bawling downstairs.

Anna went outside her room, "Elsa, what's wrong?" She saw our mom and dad lying on the floor with bloods. She saw me holding a knife with bloodstains.

"Oh shit…"

"Who could it be…?"

Pitch was flabbergasted, "Oh my goodness, what's going on…?" We both looked at him, "Anna…" I mentioned her name.

"Elsa…" She looked at me and started to cry. "Anna, do you still remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What you said…? You told me they're going to die."

Anna widened her eyes, "No, it mustn't be happening!"

"What you had said before, has happened…"

"Who's the murderer?" Pitch asked us suspiciously. "It can't be me, we're just conversing about Kristoff." Anna said. "Neither I. I'm with you guys." I said.

"It can't be me. I'm with Anna and besides, I don't like to see blood fluids spreading out." Pitch insisted. "We're all upstairs so we're not the murderer, then who could it possibly be…?" I said and tried to form a conclusion.

* * *

Who could be the murderer? Okay, thank you for reading. I can't update this story this week, 'ya know, examination week, so yeah. Anyway, if you do like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review. Thank you! And before I end this chapter, I want to say sorry if this chapter is very short, I have no idea what to write, so I added some thriller and mystery. And one more thing, if there are some corrections, I'm fridgin' sorry, I don't do the proofread writing stuff. Okay, that's all! Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore.


	19. Chapter 19: Elsa's Struggles

_That's somewhere to go but the world is moving slow, I was born for the fast life. I go for broke a lesson I can't afford, but for what it's worth I'm ready to pay for the rest of my life._ –Ludacris feat. Usher and David Guetta's Rest of my Life.

Hooray! Examination week's over! It's been a long time, not really but I miss you guys! Anyway, ladyfingers for JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote and Loveisanopenfridge! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! Review feedback; _Xkrew01_, mysterious mystery! Thanks for the review, you're always awesome! _IShipJackandElsaForever_, thank you! I love your review, it's very touching and flattering (sobs), I'm sorry if my story is vague. I mean, a lot of genres, yeah. You totally rock, IShipJackandElsaForever! Once again, thanks! Glad you like it! Stay safe! _lovinglovexx_, do you like Hans? Let me know so I can add him in the future chapters I'll publish. Thanks! _007_, I can update this story regularly! It's our vacation! Hooray! Anyway, thanks for the review! _Shimmer Shine_, you'll find it out here! I don't want Jack to be the murderer, definitely. And of course, Jack will definitely stop doing bad things! Just keep reading this story and you will find out! One more thing, regarding Pitch Black, I like him that way. For me, it's cool and awesome. Thanks for the review! Stay safe!

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Chapter 19: Elsa's Struggles

"We're all upstairs so we're not the murderer, then who could it possibly be…?" Elsa asked herself. Pitch and Anna looked at each other. "Tch. This situation bothers me." Pitch said, crossing his arms and biting his lip. Elsa's phone rang. "Go Elsa, go and answer the call." Anna commanded. Elsa went upstairs. She grabbed her phone and answered the call, "Hello…?" No one answered, the caller ended the call. She kept her phone inside her pocket and went downstairs. "Elsa, who called you?" Anna asked her.

"No one answered the call."

"Huh? Okay, never mind."

Elsa's phone rang once again. She took her phone from the pocket and answered the call, "Hi. Who's this?" The caller did not response. "Hello…?" Elsa said. "Your sister will die _next_." The caller whispered from the phone. Elsa shakes in terror and fear. "Anna, run for your life."

"What are you talking about? Run, huh?"

"Just run."

"Tell me first!"

"I'm just afraid… I don't want you to die! Now, go!"

"I-I'm going to die…?" Anna's eyes widened. "Wait, don't run! Just stay here! You'll die if you run!" Pitch insisted, shaking out of fear.

"But Pitch, I'll die here if-"

"No! You won't die here, you're safe here!" Pitch insists. The cold wind passed by. All the lights shut off. The candles start to flicker one by one. "Anna! Pitch! Where are you?" Elsa shouted out. No one answered. Her phone rang once again, "Are you looking for Anna and Pitch?"

"Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

The caller replied nothing and ended the call. "Elsa…" Someone whispered, voice like Elsa's. Elsa turned around and found nothing. "Elsa…" She whispered once again. Elsa closed her eyes and knelt down, "Please stop! I'm scared!" She cried. "Elsa!" Anna yelled, "Help me!"

"Anna! Where are you?!"

"I don't know, I think it's another portal, but I could still hear your voice! I'm afraid! I want to get out of here!"

"Just stay there, alright? Don't do anything nor move." Elsa commanded, worrying and shaking.

_Elsa_. She heard her name for so many times, covering her ears using her hands. "Stop mentioning my name! Who really are you?!"

"I'm Elsa."

Elsa stood up and saw herself covered with bloodstains standing in front of her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screeched. "I just need your help… Please…" The bloody Elsa reached out her hand. Elsa ran away from the _doppelgänger _Elsa. "Elsa, you can't run away from me." The _doppelgänger _echoed her voice. "Stop following me!" She cried, running and running out of nowhere.

"Elsa! Don't kill me!" Anna squealed. Elsa heard her sister squealing out of fear. "Anna!" She mentioned Anna's name, "Where are you?!"

"EEEEEEEELSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anna screamed. "Anna!" Elsa looked for Anna and found nothing. The _doppelgänger _laughed mockingly, "Pitch will die _next_."

"DID YOU HURT MY SISTER?!"

"I didn't hurt her. I _killed _her." The _doppelgänger _laughed evilly, "and also _Pitch_."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Elsa, behind you."

Elsa turned back and was stabbed by the _doppelgänger _Elsa. "Elsa…" Jack woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly. "Glad you're still alive." Jack smiled a bit.

"Alive…? I'm still alive…?" Elsa gave her a hesitating look. "But I… I'm dead already."

"Dead? You fainted a while ago." Hans said, carrying me.

"A _doppelgänger _of myself killed me!" Elsa started to cry. "You're just dreaming." Jack demanded.

"A dream… My parents died, even Anna died."

"You dreamt about your parents and Anna's death?" Hans asked.

"Yes… The two of you were fisting each other, then I went to my family. They even welcomed me and prepared me a crème brûlée. And then, I asked my parents where Anna is. Then, I went to Anna's room and saw her crying. She told me our parents will die… I was flabbergasted when she said that. After she told me that they're going to die, she laughed out loud." Elsa looked away.

"Then?" Both asked.

"Then… There's a guy, I can't remember his name…. He's with us…"

"Okay. Stop." Jack said.

"Let me finish my story first."

"Fine." He said.

"Anna talked about Kristoff and all that. I told her I'll be right back to check out our mom and dad. When I went downstairs, I found them lying on the floor with their bloods… I squealed. Anna heard me, she went out to her room and approached me. She asked me what happened. She saw me holding the knife, but I'm not the murder. I went to the kitchen and found the knife with bloodstain."

"Skip that part." Hans sighed.

"I saw a _doppelgänger _of myself, covered with blood."

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Jack asked Hans.

"Thinking about what?"

"Pitch, you know…"

"Who's Pitch?" Elsa asked the two awkwardly.

"You don't know about him?" Hans questioned him.

"I don't know him…"

Hans sighed. "Okay, he brings nightmares."

"Yeah. Do you know Pitch's history?" Jack asked. Elsa shook her head. "Pitch was a hero before."

"I don't give a damn about Pitch. He freaks me out."

"Okay, if you say so." Jack raised his brows.

* * *

_Elsa's Point of View_

I went to visit my parents and Anna to make sure they're okay. "Anna, I'm going to visit you, is it okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, bye." Elsa pressed the end button. "Jack, you'll go with me." I picked up my bag and rode inside the car. "You drive the car and I'll sit here." I crossed my arms and legs and buckled up. "You talk formal, literally." He said and buckled his seatbelt. "What are you talking about? I'm not talking _formal_." I gave him a puzzled look. "Whatever." Jack started to drive.

"I'm afraid to die."

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Why?"

"Because we will die someday."

"But not this time."

"We're talking about _someday_."

"But I'm pointing out _not this time_."

"Okay. You win, I lose."

"Ugh." I squinted. "Stop driving."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Just stop driving. I'll buy some snacks."

Jack rolled his eyes and stopped driving. I went to a convenient store and bought some snacks for the two of us, _Arizona_ for drink. When I'm about to cross, I was hit by a car.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted out. He went outside the car and carried me. "Elsa…" He started to cry. "I'm sorry for everything." He hugged me very tightly. "You will not die… You won't!" He cried out loud and carried me inside the car. Traffic. "Bullshit!" Jack sighed. "Oh fuck, come on! Move faster, _bitches_!"

He rushed me to the hospital and consulted a doctor. "I'm looking for a doctor, my girlfriend was hit by a car!"

"Doctor Weselton is available. Go to the emergency room."

"Thank you!" He rushed himself to the emergency.

"Doctors! My girlfriend was hit by a car! Please do something!"

"Sir, slow down. She will undergo an operation." Doctor Weselton approached Jack."

"Do something about this!"

* * *

Poor Elsa, a lot of tragic things had happened. Okay, sorry if this chapter is very short. Mind blown! Anyway, if you like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review. I'm accepting negative critiques and comments, ideas, recommendations, suggestions or whatsoever. If there are some slight corrections, pardon me. I don't do the proofread writing stuff. Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore.


	20. Chapter 20: Memories

_Taking pictures of myself, self, self. Taking pictures of myself, self self. Guess I'm reaching out to be assured, all I wanted was to be adored._ –Nina Nesbitt's _Selfies_.

Hey! I'm very sorry if the previous chapter is very confusing, I'll try to make this chapter a not-confusing chapter. Anyway, _profiteroles_ for JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, and Loveisanopenfridge! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! By the way, you know profiteroles?! It's a small hollow pastry typically filled with cream and covered with chocolate! Alright, review feedbacks; lovinglovexx, I'm sorry if the previous chapter's confusing. IShipJackandElsa, I'm so sorry if it's confusing and thanks. Thanks for the compliment (I know it's really bad). JacksonOverlandFrost714, I'm sorry! I know it's really bad but thanks!

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Chapter 20: Memories

_Jack's Point of View_

"Do something about this!" I said, looking at Elsa with pity. "Tch." Doctor Weselton sighed, "She'll undergo an operation. Please wait outside, thank you." I went outside the emergency room and sat on a bench. "Hey." The girl smiled at me, folding the newspaper she's reading. "Oh, hey." I smiled a bit and then looked away. She uncrossed her legs and looked at me, "How are you?" She asked me. I gave her a melancholic look and sighed. "My girlfriend was hit by a car and now, she's undertaking an operation." She patted my back, "I'm sorry to hear that." I just smiled a bit and bowed down for a second. "By the way, my name's Toothiana Barker. What's yours?"

"Jack Frost."

"That's a cute name."

"Thanks."

She smiled and shook hands with me. "It's nice to meet you, Jack."

"Nice to meet you too…"

"Want to take a break?" She asked me, "What?" I replied. "You know, drinking coffees, eating snacks, something like that. (Smiles) Want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not?" I stood up. While we're walking, "So what really happened?" Toothiana asked me. "She went to a convenient store to buy some snacks. She's about to cross, but unfortunately she was hit by a car... And you? Why are you here?" I asked her back.

"My friend had an accident. He needs to consult an orthopaedic physician."

"Ooh, okay… Wishing him a fast recovery."

"Same with your girlfriend." She smiled at me. We went to a restaurant, "Italian cuisine…?" I gave her a frowning look. "Yes! I love Italian cuisines!" That reminds me of Elsa's ex fiancé, "I don't eat Italian cuisines, sorry."

"You try! It's good! You won't know if it's good if you won't try! Trust me, you'll love it!"

"Okay, fine, just this once." I sighed and smiled. "Great!" She smiled widely. She grabbed my hand and went inside the restaurant. "_Benvenuto_!" A brown-haired boy approached us. "_Benve- _what? Never mind." I said. "How many persons?" He asked us, "Two!" Toothiana answered. He started walking and followed him. He gave us two menu lists and stood steadily, tapping his left foot and clicking his pen, making a beat. "A rolled _pancetta _and _aracini_." Toothiana ordered, the brown-haired guy grabbed a small notepad and wrote her order, "What about you sir?" He asked me, "A plate of _penne all'arrabbiata_."

"Okay sir. Right away." He left us. I saw Mavis eating a plate of _ziti_, "Mavis!" I called her out. She looked around and saw me, "Jack!" She smiled at me and waved her hand. "Hey." I smiled, "Come here. You can eat with us." I told her. She took her plate and ate with us. "Who is she? Your new girlfriend?" Mavis asked me and looked at Toothiana. "Silly you, she's not my girlfriend. She's my new friend. Toothiana, meet Mavis, and Mavis, meet Toothiana."

"Hi!" Mavis greeted Toothiana.

"Hi." Toothiana greeted her formally and smiled a bit.

"By the way, who took your orders?" Mavis asked us. "That guy." I pointed the guy who took our orders, "Ooh. He's my boyfriend, that's why I'm here." Mavis smiled enthusiastically, "His name is Jonathan." She added.

"That's a cool name." Toothiana complimented.

"Here are your orders." Jonathan brought us our orders and left. I looked at my wrist watch, "I have to go…" I stood up. "Toothiana, you can eat my pasta. I'll be the one to pay for that and I'll leave, alright? I think Elsa's operation's almost done, I have to go. Goodbye." I called for Jonathan and paid our dishes. I left the restaurant and headed back to the hospital. "Mister Frost…?" Doctor Weselton called me out. I walked toward him and asked, "Is my girlfriend alive?!" Doctor Weselton nodded his head. Thank goodness, Elsa's alive.

Doctor Weselton looked at me sadly, "But the bad news is…"

"What's the bad news?"

"She lost her memories…"

"She lost her memories… Memories…" I knelt down and sobbed. "It's alright. It's possible for the amnesiacs to recover their memories but it's hard." I stood up. "Where is she right now?"

"We moved her to Room 437. She needs to rest."

"Thank you." I left Doctor Weselton and went to Room 437. I opened the door without knocking first. "Elsa…" I walked toward her and cuddled her. "I miss you." I kissed her forehead. "Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost…?" She looked at me strangely.

"Yeah… And you're Elsa, right?"

"Yes, I'm Elsa."

"Okay. Uhm… do you still recognise your family?"

"Yes…"

"What about Hans…?"

"Who's Hans?"

"Never mind, he's my friend." I looked down and caressed her hair. She held my hand. I looked at her and she smiled at me, "Please don't leave me. I'm afraid to be alone, I can't sleep without someone guarding me." She said, "Don't worry. Just keep holding my hand. I won't leave you." I smiled. She smiled back and closed her eyes. I hugged her very tightly and cried, "Elsa, I'm sorry for everything, but I'm thankful you lost your memories. It's time to change, I won't disrespect you, I won't hurt your feelings anymore and I will take you very seriously. I love you Elsa, I can't live without you." I kissed her cheeks and continued to cry. "Mister Frost?" Doctor Weselton knocked the door. "Please come in." I wiped out my tears, "You can bring her home after a week. That's all."

"Alright." I said. Doctor Weselton was about to leave, "Doctor Weselton…" I called him out. He turned around, "Yes?"

"Thank you." I smiled a bit. He smiled back, "I'm just doing my job." He left.

After a week, Elsa left the hospital together with me. It's been a long time, I stopped promoting my business and decided to start a new one. A lot of things had changed.

* * *

_Elsa's Point of View_

"Who are you… _really_?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that question?" Jack looks at me irritatingly.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering…"

"Please give me a chance and let me show you who really I am." He left me. I sat on a chesterfield and looked up. _I love you Elsa, I can't live without you. _I remembered what Jack said. _Why does he love me? _I asked myself. Jack went back and sat beside me, "Elsa…" He moves closer.

"What?" I move backwardly. He touched my face and kissed my lips. "Nothing." He looked down and stood up, he turned back and said, "Fix yourself, we will have a date _tonight_."

"A date…?"

"Yes, start fixing yourself." He grabbed and gave me a lot of paper bags. Dresses, shoes, bags, cosmetics, perfumes, jewelleries and other accessories. "Thank you…" I said.

"I'll wait for you. Just take your time."

"Thanks…"

He left me. I picked up the _floral bandeau midi _dress and paired it up with Saint Laurent black leather high heels sandals. I set my hair in a curly prom updo. I went outside, "I'm done." Jack looked at me from my head to toe, "You look amazing and you're still Elsa I know before." He said.

"Thanks… What? Elsa you know before? Who am I before?"

"Never mind. Let's not talk about that, alright?" He went downstairs and waited for me. I went downstairs. Jack opened the door of the car and went inside. "Thank you." He closed the door and rode inside the car. He started to drive his car. "Where are we going?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Just find out."

"Okay…" I looked out from the window, watching the city lights. This is a great scenery, it is pretty amazing. I really want to know who really am I before, and also Jack Frost. Why does he keep it as a secret? Is he hiding something from me? What is he afraid of? What does he want to say that he can't say? While looking at the scenery, I was thinking about that. I looked at Jack and he caught me looking at him, "Jack… I don't want to become stubborn but…"

"But what?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why don't you tell me…?"

"Because I want you to find it out by yourself."

"But-"

"I'm done explaining. I won't answer your questions again." He continues to drive. I remembered when Jack kissed me on my lips, it also makes me wonder. Why did he kiss me? I looked at Jack again. "Jack, this will be the last question. It's okay if you won't answer my upcoming questions anymore but please answer this."

"Okay. Go ahead. What is it?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Jack looked at me, "It's because I love you. Got a problem with that?"

"Nothing…" I looked down, "Keep driving." I smiled a little and looked out from the window. Another question passed through my mind, _why does he love me_? I want to ask him again but I don't want to. I courageously asked him once again. "Jack, I swear."

"Go to the direct point and ask."

"Why do you love me?"

He looked at me and looked away. He didn't answer my question.

* * *

Okay, that's all. I hope this chapter isn't confusing anymore. I made it clearer and more concise than the previous chapter. If there are some slight corrections like wrong grammars, misspelled words and misused punctuation marks, I'm sorry. I told this for so many times, I don't do the proofread writing stuff. If you do like this story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review. Thank you very much! _You guys are awesome and cool_! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore.


	21. Chapter 21: Beneath the Twilight

_Hey girl. Whatcha' doing? Hey girl. Where you going? You get down, and make a frown; she'll come turn, turn, turn it around; she'll come turn, turn, turn it around. Who's that girl? (Who's that girl?) Who's that girl? (Who's that girl?) It's Jess!_ –Zooey Deschanel's _Hey Girl_.

A _Highmoreian_ day pretty ladies and gentlemen! Speaking of _Highmoreian_, it's just my own term, a _Freddie Highmore _terminologies and words…? Okay, too much Freddie Highmore, just never mind. Anyway, sponge cakes to JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, and Loveisanopenfridge! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! Review feedbacks; [Chapter 20] _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, thank you! Glad you like it! _IshipJackandElsaForever_, aw! Thank you! Glad you like it! _Shimmer Shine_, that's my plan! [Chapter 19] _007_, okay, I will! _Shimmer Shine_, sure thing! _Cathy_, sorry! I promise I'll make it clearer this time! And ooh, thank you! Glad you appreciate it!

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Chapter 21: Beneath the Twilight

_Elsa's Point of View_

"Elsa.' Jack stopped driving the car. I looked at him and asked, "What?" He shook his head and said nothing. He continued driving and I looked at him. Jack turned on the radio and played a song and sang along with the track. I looked out from the window to see the city lights. "Are we almost there?" I asked him, he looked at me and didn't respond. He continued driving, I looked at him while he's driving and my tears fell down out of a sudden. He stopped driving and parked his car in the garage. I wiped out my tears and went outside the car, "Where are we now?" I asked him. "We'll have our date _here_." He said. I looked around with amazement. He reached out his hand, "Come with me." I grabbed his hand and walked with him.

"Good evening. Uh, Mister Frost..?"

"Yeah, it's me. I had my reservation here." Jack said. "Follow me." Jack grabbed my hand and followed the dark brown-haired guy with a goatee. "Thank you." Jack said. The brunet smiled and left. "Please have a seat, mademoiselle." Jack said. I sat down and thanked him. He sat down and looked at me, "Elsa." I looked at him puzzlingly. "I love you." He held my hands. I looked at him and held his hand. "This is stupid." He laughed a bit. The brunet brought us a bottle of champagne. He grabbed our goblets and poured it with champagne. "Jack, please answer me." I said.

"Answer your question earlier?"

"Yes. Why do you love me?"

"You'll know it someday."

"There's no _someday_. What if I die later?"

Jack widened his eyes. He was surprised, "You never talked about death before…" He said. I stopped for a while, "Before? Well, this time. I'm not afraid of death anymore." I insisted.

He looked down with his eyes open. "Answer me!" I shouted. Everyone in the restaurant looked at me. I stood up and left him. I went to the rooftop and stayed there. Jack followed me and covered me with his coat.

"Thank you." I said.

"Sorry for what happened just a while ago."

"That's not a big deal." I smiled a bit.

"How will I explain this…? Uh, you know, we had a relationship before, whether you believe it or not. You had an accident before. You were hit by a car… That's it. You just don't remember the good and the bad times we had before…"

I hugged him, "Thank you…"

"For what?" He asked.

"You never give up. After all these incidents, you still love me. Thank you…"

"You don't have to thank me." He hugged me tighter. "Let's go back. Shall we?" He added. I smiled and went back inside the restaurant.

"Welcome back _monsieur_." The dark brown haired-guy approached us. "Please have a seat." He added.

"We're having a hard time to recognise you, what is your name?" Jack asked him.

"My name is Eugene, but you can call me Flynn."

Jack nodded his head, "Alright. Flynn." Flynn smiled and left us.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

We got drunk. I can't drive because I'm very drunk so we check-in in the hotel. "Thank you for this unforgettable night." Elsa laid herself on the bed. She pulled my necktie and hugged me. "I'm sorry if I'm crazy. I think I want to marry you." She chuckled and closed her eyes.

"If I propose right now, are you going to answer me?"

She opened her eyes a little bit and smiled, "Definitely…" I smiled at her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Good night." I kissed her cheeks and watched her sleep. I covered her with a blanket and laid down. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I can't sleep. I stood up and went to the balcony. After an hour, Elsa woke up. "Jack…? Still wide awake?" She walked towards me. I looked at her and bobbed my head. "I can't sleep." I said.

"What time is it?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Do you want me to check it out?"

"No, it's absolutely fine. I only asked." She hugged me. I hugged her back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I stood up and kissed her. She kissed me back and looked at me. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She smiled at me kissed me once again. "This sounds crazy but I think I want to make kids with you."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry, I'm just drunk. Never mind." She chuckled. "But seriously…" She looked down.

"I want too but not this time." I said.

"Yeah, I know… Not this time." She looked at me and kissed my cheek. "By the way, what time are you going to sleep?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe twelve midnight…?"

"Then I'll sleep at twelve midnight too."

"Is it fine with you?"

"It's fine." She smiled at me and leaned on my shoulder. I held her hand.

"Elsa..."

"Yes?"

"How many kids do you want if we get married?" I asked her awkwardly.

"Two or three...? Why did you ask?"

"Nothing..." I paused for a moment, "I love you..."

"I love you too." I necked her. "Jack..." She moaned a bit.

"Sorry... I promised to myself I'll stop doing bad things but look..."

"Keep going."

I widened my eyes. "But Elsa..."

"It's totally fine with me."

I looked at her and thought to myself, "Should I take the chance and break my promise?" I looked at her once again.

"I'm just kidding!" She giggled. "You blushed so hard!" She laughed out louder.

"Oh." I laughed along with her. She kissed me out of a sudden. "Can't stand it anymore. I'll sleep, is it fine with you?"

"Well, I'll just sleep then..."

"Good." She smiled. We went inside the room and locked the doors and windows. "Good night." She laid down.

"Good night, I love you."

* * *

SORRY IF IT'S SHORT and if there are some slight corrections. I'm not feeling well. Coughs and colds, ugh. Currently depressed… Anyway, if you do like this story/chapter, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! Thank you! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore.


	22. Chapter 22: Unexpectedly

_So tell your girlfriend you used to be my boyfriend, used to be my boyfriend, how would she like that? She doesn't know about all the things you've done then. All the things you've said just to try and get me back but you had your chance._ –Nina Nesbitt's _Peroxide_.

Thanks for stopping by pretty ladies and handsome gentlemen! :) HAPPY DRAGONS DAY! Okay, so I just got home from the hospital. I visited my daddy, he underwent an operation. I won't elaborate the details anymore, I didn't write this chapter just to share this news but to update this story. Okay, anyway, _zabaoine_ for JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, and Loveisanopenfridge! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! Review feedbacks; _Shimmer Shine_, thank you! Don't worry, they'll marry each other! ;) _IShipJackandElsaForever_, thanks! Glad you like it!

_Author's Note_: Happy Dragons Day and advanced Happy April Fools' Day! I'm planning to write another fanfic story. This time, it's a How to Train Your Dragon fanfic story. I won't add other movies in that fanfic story, just the series alone. I won't rush this story, I'll try to update this regularly so I can publish another story.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO  
UNEXPECTEDLY

* * *

Jack blinked his eyes. He didn't notice that Elsa is also awake. Elsa turned on the other side, "Good morning." Jack gave him a sweet smile. "Good morning _too_…" She smiled and yawned. Jack stared at her and laughed, "What's funny?" Ela stopped yawning and laughed along with him. He bobbed his head and sat back. "Nothing. You're just beautiful and that makes me smile." Elsa pouted and sat back beside him. She leaned on his shoulders and cuddled him. He cuddled her back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa smiled at him.

"Do you still remember our trip in Paris?"

"Sorry, but I can't."

"That's fine. Let's just visit Paris again."

"That would be great!" Elsa cried. They checked-out from the hotel and went back at his office. He called Hiccup, "I'm going to visit Paris again! It's been a year!"

"We miss you guys! It's been a long time! I wonder what your faces are!" Hiccup laughs, "Anyway, I have good news for you! You wouldn't believe this dude, but Merida and I are getting married!"

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you!" Jack called Elsa out, "Elsa! Merida and Hiccup are getting married!" He shouted out.

"Send them my greetings." Elsa said, no reaction and blank face. "I don't even know who they are." She thought to herself. Jack ended the phone call, "Elsa, what's with that blank face? Aren't you happy for them?" He asked her. Elsa looked down and nodded her head. "Right, I forgot. You have an amnesia." He looked at Elsa sadly, "Don't be sad about that. Don't worry, I promise, I'll recover my memories." She smiled at him. Jack simpered and packed his things. Jack's phone rings, he answers the call from Hiccup. "Dude, I just forgot to tell you this." Hiccup said.

"Okay, what?"

"Promise me you won't react."

"Okay, I won't."

"It's been a long time…"

"Okay…? It's been a long time, then what?"

"I kept this secret for a long time."

"Just get to the direct point." Jack sighed.

"I love you Jack! I'm in love with you! I'm breaking up with Merida, let's get married!"

Jack turned off his phone and threw it against the wall. "Jack?" Elsa approached him.

"Elsa!" Jack kissed her, "Tell me I'm not a gay!" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa gave her a perplexing look. "Of course you aren't. If you're a gay, I respect that, but that's really disgusting." Elsa rolled her eyes. Jack kissed her once again. "I'm not a gay! I'm kissing a girl!" He screamed.

"You are insane." Elsa squinted and sighed. Jack kissed her again, "Will you please stop that?! It is annoying!" Elsa pushed him away. She left Jack and went back to her apartment. She dialled Jack's number and called him, unfortunately, his phone is switched off. "Oh, come on! Please turn on your mobile! Arghhhhh!" She dialled his number once again.

Jack switched his phone on and texted Hiccup, "I hate you. I _fucking_ hate you. If you love me, I want to say sorry because I don't love you!" He sent his message to Hiccup but unfortunately, he sent that message to Elsa. Elsa received Jack's message: _I hate you. I fucking hate you. If you love me, I want to say sorry because I don't love you!_

_Elsa: _Jesus! I knew it! Liar! You lied to me! I fucking hate you too, dumbass!

_Jack: _What are you talking about?

_Elsa: _Asshole! You liar! Come over here and explain your message RIGHT AWAY!

_Jack: _What message?

Elsa didn't reply. Jack browsed his inbox and read each messages. Jack's message to Hiccup: _Can I call you? I'm going to tell you something! _Hiccup's last message: _You can call me. I'm free. _It's Elsa, this time. He read their conversation. Jack's message to Elsa: _I fucking hate you. If you love me, I want to say sorry because I don't love you! _Elsa's reply: _Jesus! I knew it! You're a gay! I fucking hate you too, dumbass! _"Holy fucking shit." He thought to himself. He rushed himself and went at Elsa's. "Elsa! Please open the door!" He knocked the door loudly. "I hate you!" Elsa shouted out. "Please! I can explain!" Elsa opened the door and threw a pillow on his face, "I don't want to see your face!" She locked the door and leaned on the wall. "I will wait for you to open the door." He said.

"I don't want to see you, just go home. Liar. Asshole. Dork."

"Okay, I'm a liar. I'm an asshole. I'm a dork. I'm an idiot. I'm a dumbass and everything. Please let me explain this. I'm sorry." Jack leaned on the door. Elsa opened the door, "Explain." Jack looked down and sighed. "EXPLAIN!" She shouted out.

"Give me a second. I'm about to explain." He sighed, "Look. That message isn't for you. It's for Hiccup."

"Then your flirting with another girl?! How insane!"

"Hiccup is not a girl, he's a guy!"

"If Hiccup is a guy, why will you send that kind of message to that fucktard, whoever he is?!"

"Remember when I called him because we're going to Paris again…?"

"Stop changing the topic!"

"I'm not changing topics! Please let me finish this first before you blabber."

"Go ahead."

"When I threw my phone against the wall, you asked me right? I threw the phone because I was surprised. I was surprised when he confessed something weird. He told me he loves me and it's been a long time. He's about to breakup with Merida because of me." Jack covered his face with his hands.

"Holy crap. That's the only reason? Oh dear!" She laughed out loud.

"It's not funny! It's annoying! What if his girlfriend likes you and courts you?! Are you going to answer her?!"

Elsa nodded and chuckled, "Of course." Jack's eyes widened, "Not." Elsa added.

Meanwhile at Hiccup's. Hiccup laughs out loud. "Four days left!" Merida raised her brows. "What are you waiting for?" She asked Hiccup.

"April Fools' Day! I love trolling people every April 1st!"

Merida sighed, "Whatever." Hiccup grabbed his phone and texted Jack: _Dude. I'm just kidding! Don't get it wrong, I'm not a homosexual! Advanced Happy April Fools' Day! Happy trolling! ;)_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. If there are some slight corrections, I'm sorry. I don't re-read it and do the proofread writing stuff. Anyway, if you like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! I'm sorry if I made this chapter _weird_. The previous chapters are a bit too serious so I made this chapter _random_. One more thing, if this chapter is short, I am very sorry. I'm not feeling well. I'll just make the next chapter a little bit longer. If you have comments, critiques, ideas, recommendations and suggestions, just PM me or leave it as a review and I'll give a feedback. Thank you very much! I hope you like this _random _chapter! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore. [READ THIS: I'm planning to write another fanfic story. It's not a Jelsa fanfic. It's How to Train Your Dragon, this time. Genres: Family and Hurt/Comfort; other genres: Romance and Friendship. Characters: Hiccup, Stoick, Toothless, Astrid, Thorston Twins, Gobber, and Snotlout. I'll finish this story first before I start another fanfic story. (I mentioned this note above. I'm just elaborating the details about my new fanfic.)]


	23. Chapter 23: Waltz (First Part)

_This is my life I'm on my own. Don't need anyone to guide me down the road. I'm finding out who yeah who I wanna be._ –Danielle McKee's _This is Me_.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Two days left and it's April Fools' Day! I don't troll people but I just want to celebrate April Fools' Day for fun! _Compote _for these awesome and cool fanfic readers; JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, and Loveisanopenfridge! Do you know what a _compote_ is? Anyway, thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! Sorry if the previous chapter is _meh_, I have no idea what to write and I don't even know what I am typing. Review feedbacks; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, OMFG. Did you just say _bromance_?! I just remembered something and I cried. _Shimmer Shine_, I made it random! I have no idea what to write. I'm sorry if it's boring or what. _007_, thank you! Glad you like it! I'm sorry if the previous chapter was a failure. I have no idea what I am typing.

_Author's Note: _I'm going to add Epic in this chapter! I have no idea when and what chapter will I end this story, I'll just surprise you _when_. I'll try to update this regularly (I really have to). I need to finish this story to write another fanfic story. As I mentioned before (I mentioned it before, obviously), it's a How to Train Your Dragon fanfic story.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

TWENTY THREE  
WALTZ  
First Part

* * *

Jack and Elsa arrived at the airport. They arrived in Paris. Merida and Hiccup fetched the two. "Elsa!" Merida shouted out. Elsa turned around, "Who are you?" Merida gasped, "It's me, Merida." Jack patted Merida's shoulder, "I'm going to explain this matter later." Merida frowned and sighed. "Jack, want to visit our home sweet home?" Hiccup approached. Jack nodded his head and grabbed Elsa's hand. They rode inside Hiccup's car and went to their place. When Elsa stepped out from the car, Elsa looked around with amazement, "Wow. This is a paradise!" Hiccup and Merida smiled, "Well, actually, we live with others, Justin owns this manor." Hiccup noted. "Really?! But Justin is just a flight attendant! How could he afford a manor?" Jack doubted. Hiccup coughed, "Justin inherited this manor from his father." Jack nodded his head with amusement. "Ooh, that was cool."

"And it's his birthday. It's a formal party. You can invite Elsa if you want to." Hiccup suggested. "Sure, but before that, we'll just check-in in a hotel." Jack insisted. Hiccup chuckled, "You don't need that. I'll ask permission from Justin. I assure that Justin will let you stay here." Jack smiled. They stepped inside the manor, "_Bonsoir._" A butler opened the door for them, "Thank you Nod." Hiccup said. Nod nodded his head and walked away, "What an opulent manor! Justin's father must be very rich." Jack complimented. "Be right back, I'll just call Justin and inform him that you're here." Merida left Hiccup and Jack conversing about Justin. "His father is a lawyer." Hiccup said. "But why does he work as a flight attendant?" Jack gave Hiccup a perplexing look. Hiccup sighed, "That's his choice. He refused to become a lawyer." Elsa watched the talking to each other and roamed around the manor, "_Mademoiselle?_" Nod grabbed her arms. Elsa gasped and turned back, "I'm sorry but who are you?" Nod knelt down and kissed Elsa's hand, "_Mon nom est Nod, un maître d'hôtel._" Elsa raised her brows, "Mon what?"

Nod giggled, "My name is Nod, a butler." Elsa giggled along with him, "Nice to meet you, my name is Elsa Glanville." Elsa bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you too, _belle dame_."

"_Belle dame_?"

"Beautiful lady."

"Sorry, I can't understand French and I don't speak French." Elsa simpered. Jack saw Elsa and Nod laughing together and approached the two, "Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, dude. What's with that kneeling and laughing?" Jack asked the two impudently. "Sorry, I'm going to leave." Nod stood up and left them. Jack grabbed Elsa's hand very tightly, "Aw! That hurts!" Elsa reacted. Jack didn't respond. He leaned Elsa against the wall and kissed her, "Why are you doing this? Why do you want me to feel jealous?"

"I don't want you to be jealous, okay?"

"Then why do you interact with other guys?"

"Jack! Elsa! Justin's here! What are you doing there?" Merida peeped. Jack turned around, "Hey." Justin greeted, "Thank you for visiting."

"Sorry. We don't have a birthday present for you." Jack apologised. Justin smiled, "That's fine. As long as you're here, it's fine." Jack smiled back. "Oh, there's Elsa with you. Hi Elsa!" Justin greeted Elsa cheerfully in a formal manner. "Hi." Elsa greeted him blankly and lifeless. "What's wrong with her?" Justin asked Jack. He sighed and started to explain, "Merida, Hiccup, and Justin, please listen. Elsa was hit by a car. When she underwent an operation, the doctor told me she has an amnesia."

"Oh, too bad. She's going to recover her memories sooner. Cheer up." Merida sparkled her eyes, "Or maybe later?" Hiccup added. Jack smiled and turned back. "Elsa, I'm sorry if I acted immaturely." Elsa squinted her eyes and crossed her arms. They heard _Fur Elise_ playing. They looked at Justin, "That's just Nod. He loves playing piano." Elsa's eyes glistened and followed the music. When Nod finished playing the piano, Elsa clapped her hands, "That was amazing." Nod looked at her and thanked her, "Like you." Nod added. Elsa didn't know that Jack is following her secretly. "I'm going to spank his butt!" Jack peeved. "Just hide under this table!" Hiccup accosted. Nod asked Elsa, "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes, but sad to say, I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you. Don't worry." Nod smiled and reached out his hand, Elsa grabbed his hand and danced with Nod. "Will you please let me go?! I can't wait anymore!" Jack exasperated. "Calm down." Justin held Jack's hand. Elsa accidentally stepped on Nod's foot, "I'm sorry." Nod chuckled, "That's fine. You'll learn, you'll see." Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Justin watched the two dancing. "The owner of this manor plays hide and seek, that's formal." Hiccup teased Justin. "It's all your fault, you involved me here." Justin insisted.

Elsa was about to fall, however, Nod caught her. "I can't let a beautiful lady fall on the floor, but fall for me." Elsa blushed a bit. Jack unhide himself from the table, "Stop dancing!" He shouted and grabbed Elsa's arm. "What are you doing here?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm right here, standing in front of you! I just want to remind you that I'm here, watching over you!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"But I can't!"

"If you don't want to leave, then I'll be the one to leave." Elsa walked out. Jack watched Elsa walking out. "Follow her." Hiccup said. Jack looked at Nod, "Dickhead!" Jack ran after Elsa. He looked for Elsa at the manor. He found her at the balcony, glaring at the stars.

"Elsa…"

"Why did you follow me? I told you to leave me alone."

"I want to say sorry."

"Sorry? You just ruined my night."

"I'm very sorry. I'll let you dance with him, if you want, just forgive me."

Elsa did not respond. "I love you Elsa." He covered Elsa with his coat and hugged her behind. Elsa didn't make a move nor say a single word. Jack hugged her even tighter, "Please. I just don't want you to fall for others. I'm selfish, I admit that, I can't let others take you away from me." Elsa bit her lips, "Let's just dance."

"I thought you want Nod as your partner?"

"Just dance with me." Elsa insisted. She grabbed Jack's arm and went to the ball. Hiccup and others watched Jack and Elsa dancing, "They're cute couple, isn't it?" Merida leaned on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup hugged Merida and watch the couple waltzing.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short. I intentionally cut this chapter into two parts, so yeah. This is the first part, the next chapter is the second part. Anyway, if you do like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! If there are some slight corrections, I'm sorry. I don't do the proofread writing stuff, re-read it again and correct the misused punctuation marks, misspelt words and correct the grammar. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it is boring and a waste of time to read. Thank you very much! Stay safe and Godspeed! Advanced Happy April Fools' Day! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore.

* * *

_If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand. - Anonymous._


	24. Chapter 24: Waltz (Second Part)

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you. Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new. Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine. It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly. Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny. _–Owl City's _When Can I See You Again (Wreck-It Ralph)_.

Advanced Happy April Fools' Day! Hooray! Okay, okay, so _brioche_ for JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, hopelesshoneyxo, and Loveisanopenfridge! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! A _brioche _is a French pastry, it's just a bread. Review feedbacks; _007_, you're always welcome! Thanks for reading the previous chapter! _lovinglovexx_, couples! I love shipping characters from different movies! Anyhow, thanks for reading the previous chapter! _Xkrew01_, I don't know that movie, I'm sorry. Anyway, thank you! Glad you like it! _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, thank you! This is the second part and thanks, you're _awesome_ too!

_Author's Note: _Crap, I don't know if I'm going to publish a How to Train Your Dragon fanfic, I'm planning to write a Tangled fanfic. Okay, uh, I'll just try to update two stories at a time! It will be a hard work but I'll just try! I won't rush this fanfic just to publish another one. :)

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

TWENTY FOUR  
WALTZ  
_Second Part_

* * *

"Excuse me, everyone. Sorry for interrupting." Everyone in the soiree looked at Justin, "Pardon me for interrupting." Jack and Elsa stopped waltzing. "I just want to thank everyone for attending my birthday party. This is the most memorable birthday party I ever had. When I was a kid, I used to celebrate my birthday alone in my room, reading law books, studying law, all about law. My dad would give me a law book as his birthday present. He wanted me to study law but law isn't my passion. I don't want to disappoint my father but I can't let him decide for me. (Looks at his father) Dad, I'm sorry for disappointing you. I never liked law school. I promise, your future grandchild will study law." Reginald looked at Justin, "Dad. Thank you for everything." Justin walked near him, everyone in the party applauded their hands. "Happy birthday Justin. I'm so proud of my son." Reginald hugged Justin. "Dad, please meet my friends, this is Jack and this is Elsa." He introduced Jack and Elsa to his father, "Good evening sir." Jack greeted Reginald politely, "My name is Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you." Reginald smiled, "Who is this girl?"

"She's Elsa, my girlfriend."

"She's a beautiful young lady. Take good care of her."

Jack linked his arm on Elsa's, "Nod!" Reginald called for Nod, "Prepare our dinner." He commanded, Nod nodded his head and left them. "I'm keeping an eye on him." Jack insisted. Reginald looked at Jack, "Why is it? He's a good guy."

"He flirts with Elsa." He sighed, "I can't let others touch this lady." Justin coughed a bit, "Ehem, who wants classical music?" Jack and others looked at him awkwardly, "I'll play the violin and Nod will play the piano." Hiccup smiled, "And I will sing."

"Oh dear, don't dare to sing!" Merida exclaimed, "Your voice is horrible!" Justin looked at Merida, "Why? He has a unique voice."

"Oh my gosh, I'm telling you guys, his voice is awful!" Merida chuckled, "Hiccup, just sing." Justin emphasised the word '_sing'_. Hiccup started to sing, Justin and others covered their ears, "Stop singing!" Justin shouted out. Hiccup stopped singing and glared at Justin, "What? You told me you want me to sing."

"Just stop, okay? Merida's right, it's awful." Justin said.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup chuckled, "Can I sing?" Jack asked, "Don't let him sing too, his voice is more horrible than his voice." Elsa insisted. "Okay, start singing." Justin crossed his arms. Jack started to sing a song, and they covered their ears. Elsa covered his mouth and chuckled, "I'll be the one to sing."

"That would be better." Justin said. Elsa started to sing, all of the people watched her with amazement. Nod watched her singing. Jack kept an eye on Nod, "Ehem." Nod looked back and stepped one backward, "Sorry." Justin applauded his hands and the people in the party applauded their hands along with him. "Her voice is so beautiful." Justin complimented, "Of course, because she's my girlfriend." Jack crossed his arms. "What's the connection?" Merida teased him. Jack didn't give his response and pouted.

"Thank you." Elsa bowed her head and smiled at Nod, "There you are." Elsa walked near him. "Your voice is amazing." Nod complimented him. She thanked him, "I don't know how to dance but I know how to sing."

"You learnt how to dance, I watched you and Jack waltzing."

"Oh, Jack." Elsa looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay."

"Elsa, where have you been?" Jack asked Elsa, he saw Nod standing next to her, "What did this asshole do to you?" Elsa sighed, "Nothing. You don't have to call him _asshole_, he's nice."

"I don't care."

"If you don't care, then don't!" Elsa shut the door and left the manor. She ran away from Jack and walked alone.

"Follow her." Justin said. Jack looked at Justin and Merida, "It's your fault, this time, just follow her." Merida looked down. "We'll help you find her." Nod exhorted. "I don't need your help, I need Justin's, Merida's and Hiccup's help." He answered him impudently. "Jack." Justin accosted.

"Fine. I'll let Nod help us." Jack breathed out. They rode inside the car, "So, who's gonna drive this car?" Merida questioned. "I'll just drive the car." Jack insisted. He drove the car and looked for Elsa.

Meanwhile, Elsa was walking alone, unfortunately, she fainted. A brunette reached out her hand, "Are you alright?" Elsa looked at her vividly and closed her eyes. "Eugene!" She called out, Eugene stepped out from the car, "Who is she?" He asked. "I don't know, let's just help her. Help me carry her." Rapunzel and Eugene carried Elsa inside the car. "Jack! That girl took Elsa inside the car! Follow her!" Merida pointed Rapunzel. Jack didn't know that the girl who took Elsa was Rapunzel.

"Where am I?" Elsa asked, "Are you alright? You fainted while you were walking." Rapunzel looked back, "You can stay with us." Eugene said. "I have to go back." She insisted.

"Okay. We'll bring you back home, so where do you live?" Rapunzel asked her.

"I live in UK."

Eugene laughed, "Oh, are you serious? But you're here in France!"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel looked at Eugene annoyingly. He stopped laughing and continued driving. "Uhm. Do you have your phone with you?" She asked Elsa. Elsa bobbed her head and looked out in the window. "Look, someone's after us."

Eugene stopped driving the car. Elsa stepped out from the car. "Elsa!" Jack called her out, she turned around, "Jack…?" It started to rain. Raining cats and dogs, "Jack…? Why are you here?" Rapunzel asked him, "It's been a long time." She added. "Punzie, just get inside the car. It's raining." Eugene opened the door of the car. "See you next time." She rode inside the car, "Do you want to stay with us?" Eugene asked Elsa. "I'll just stay with them." She smiled. Eugene drove the car and left them.

"Who is she?" Elsa asked Jack. He knelt down and dug his face with his hands, "It's been a long time…" Elsa patted his back, "Let's just talk about this later. Go inside the car because it's raining cats and dogs."

"Jack." Justin went outside the car, "Let's go." Jack stood up and rode inside the car, "I'll just drive the car." Nod said. When they arrived at the manor, Reginald quickly approached Justin, "Where have you been?"

"We looked for Elsa. Is it fine if they stay here overnight?" Justin asked permission from his dad, "Do whatever you want. This manor is all yours." He said.

"You can use this vacant room, you can stay here. Feel free at home." Justin went inside the manor and opened a vacant room. Elsa stepped inside, "Thank you." Justin left Elsa and Jack and closed the door. "Elsa." Jack called her out.

"What?"

"Are you feeling cold?"

"No. Why? Are you feeling cold?"

Jack held her hands, "It's not cold anymore." He leaned on her shoulders and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, this is the second part. :) Sorry if it's bad. Feel free to ask your questions if you have! If there are some misspelt words, misused punctuation marks and grammatical errors, I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to do the proofread writing stuff. Anyway, if you like this chapter/story, add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! Thank you! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, glitterblossom Highmore.

* * *

_"Before you judge someone, look at his or her good points first."_


	25. Chapter 25: Merida and Hiccup

_Once upon a time, I was dreaming we'd be together, in love forever. Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never, a never ending. Once upon a time, once upon a night, once upon a wish, once upon a dream_. - Emily Osment's _Once Upon a Dream_ from Sleeping Beauty.

Hooray! Tomorrow's a big day! I'm so excited! It's April Fools' Day! Advanced Happy April Fools' Day peeps! Anyhow, I wrote another fanfic. It's a Tangled fanfic entitled _Sunshine and City Lights_. Check that out! :) Éclair for JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, hopelesshoneyxo, Loveisanopenfridge, 143bookworm, and Jelsa in the Winterwonderland! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! Review feedbacks; _JacksonOverlandFrost714_, bam! I had already published my Tangled fanfic. :) _JackisElsa's_, sure! Thank you! Glad you like it! :D _Jelsa in the Winterwonderland_, I like your username! It's awesome! Anyway, thank you! I'll try to update this fanfic regularly so stay tune! ;)

_Author's Note: _I published another fanfic. It's a Tangled fanfic entitled _Sunshine and City Lights_. I'm going to update two fanfics at a time. :)

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

TWENTY FIVE  
MERIDA AND HICCUP

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

I opened my eyes slowly. Elsa laid herself beside me. I carried and laid her to the bed and covered her with a blanket. "Jack…" She held my hand. I looked at her, "Yes, Elsa?" She held my hand tighter, "Where are you going?" I sat beside her, "I'll just open the window. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you." Elsa's eyes had widened, "Elsa? Are you alright? Did you remember something?" Elsa looked at me with her eyes widened, "Can I hold your hand once again?" I reached out my hand and let her hold it. "I'm right…"

"Right? What? What are you talking about?"

"This scenario has happened before." She looked at me curiously. I tried to recall everything, "Oh, right... I remembered it. If I'm not mistaken, I was about to leave you but you held my hand." I held her hand and looked at her. Elsa cuddled me and cried, "I miss you so much…" I embraced her very tightly, "I miss you too." Hiccup knocked the door, "Jack! Elsa! Breakfast's ready!" We didn't respond, he peeped from the door and watched us. Elsa cried continuously, "Stop crying." I wiped her tears away. She held my face and smiled. "Hiccup. Come over here." Elsa said, smiling at him. He walked inside the room, "Your eyes are somewhat teary red, did you cry?" He asked Elsa worriedly and looked at me exasperatingly, "What have you done?! You made her cry again!"

"No, Hiccup. I'm just happy. I'm recovering my memories one by one." Elsa hindered Hiccup from hitting me, "Sorry, I thought Jack hurt you again." Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Erm, I came here just to inform you that the breakfast's ready."

We followed Hiccup downstairs, "Merida!" Elsa shouted out and hugged Merida, "I miss you so much!" Merida looked at Elsa strangely, "She recovered her memories." I pointed out, looking at Elsa enthusiastically. Merida screamed, "I miss you too! I'm so glad you had recovered your memories!" She hugged Elsa very tightly. "What's going on here?" We looked at Justin awkwardly, "Uh…" Hiccup looked at me, "Elsa had recovered her memories." Justin smiled, "That's great! I'm happy to hear that!" Elsa smiled at him, "I'm so happy I recovered my memories."

"I'll throw a party later." Justin said, "For what?" We asked Justin doubtfully. "For Elsa, for recovering her memories…?" He looked at us then laughed, "You're crazy." Talia pushed Justin. "By the way, I have a present for Merida and Hiccup. You're gonna love my present!" Talia put her right hand on her waist. "Thank you Talia!" Merida thanked her. "So, when is the wedding day?" Talia asked Merida, "Within the month of April, we'll just surprise you."

"Oh, okay. Don't eat too much." Talia reminded, "Why?" Merida questioned. Talia looked around, "Well, uh… About my present… It's a wedding gown sewn by me." Merida cuddled Talia tightly, "Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am! Hiccup spent his money to buy our wedding rings and to hire a wedding planner."

"We'll marry each other sooner!" I insisted, looking at Elsa. She looked at me and smiled, "Sooner..." She held my hand. We took our breakfast and helped Justin organised his party for Elsa.

Later that evening, "Cheers!" Justin raised his goblet, "For Elsa." I added. Elsa looked at me and giggled, "Thank you..." She smiled. All of them had been drunken. Everyone in the party is sleeping safe and sound, except for Merida and Hiccup. "When are we gonna marry?" Hiccup asked Merida, "I don't know when... When will it be?"

"Whenever you want." Hiccup touched her hands, Merida looked at his hands then at his eyes, "12th of April."

"Why April 12?"

"12th is the day when we met. It's been a year, but you know, I'm scared."

"Why? What are you scared of?"

"You might hurt me in the future..."

Hiccup put his arms on Merida's shoulder, "I won't hurt you."

"What if...? What if you change? What if you broke your promise?"

"Why will I change if you are the one who changed me?"

Merida pouted and hugged Hiccup. "Out of words, huh?" Hiccup asked and hugged her back.

* * *

_April 12th – Hiccup and Merida's wedding day_. "You look so beautiful!" Elsa looked at Merida with her wedding gown, "Thank you." Merida smiled and looked at the mirror, smiling at the mirror and making poses. Jack knocked the door, "Can I go inside?" Elsa opened the door slowly, "Oh, Jack." Elsa's eyes glistened when she saw Jack in a formal attire, "Wow! You look great!" Elsa complimented. "You also look great." He complimented back.

"I'm getting married." Hiccup thought to himself, looking at the mirror nervously. Justin patted his back, "Just relax." Hiccup exhaled and smiled at Justin. The wedding ceremony had started.

"I, Hiccup Haddock, take you, Merida Waleczna, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Merida Waleczna, take you, Hiccup Haddock, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen." The priest proclaimed. Everyone in the wedding applauded. After the wedding ceremony, "Ready?" Merida threw a bouquet of flower. Elsa grabbed the bouquet of flower without her notice, "I'll be the next one!" Merida smiled at her and rode inside a car with a "Just Married". Jack walked near Elsa, "We'll marry each other someday." Jack said. Elsa smiled and leaned on his shoulders, "When and where?"

"Where do you want?"

"Anywhere, for as long as I am with you." She hugged him. He hugged her back, "Ehem." Justin coughed, "What's going on here? Planning a wedding, huh?" Jack looked at Elsa and chuckled, "We will have our wedding sooner." Justin left a smile on his face, "We'll look forward."

* * *

Ta-dah! Sorry if this chapter is short. If there are some slight corrections, I say sorry. If you do like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! Thank you very much! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore. :)


	26. Chapter 26: Jack and Elsa

Sorry for not updating this fanfic! I did chores at home and I'm so proud of myself! Actually, I'm lazy to do chores at home. I don't even know how to cook except for cooking rice and frying. I don't even wash my clothes, but I wash plates. Okay, I'll be straight forward, I only wash my underwear if I only have a period. (I'm not embarrass to share this because it's normal for a girl to have a period.) I don't even know how to iron clothes, but I know how to fold clothes. I sweep the floors _rarely_. I thought I wouldn't like doing chores but I thought wrong! Doing chores is fun but tiring! Anyway, thank you JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, hopelesshoneyxo, Loveisanopenfridge, 143bookworm, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland and Ms. Tran-Nguyen for the favourites, follows and reviews! _Shimmer Shine_, sorry for the late update! :( _Xkrew01_, thank you and sorry for the late update!

_Author's Note: _It is difficult to update two fanfics at a time, but I'll still try to update this fanfic and _Sunshine and City Lights (Tangled fanfic) _regularly. Thank you! :) By the way, this chapter is fast forwarded, but don't worry, I won't rush this fanfic! I ran out of ideas, so I ended up with that idea.

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

TWENTY SIX  
JACK AND ELSA

* * *

A lot of things had changed. It's been a long time. Happy and sad moments had passed by. Time flies so fast. Two years passed by, Merida and Hiccup bared a baby girl and named her _Lacie_. The two felt so happy and shared the good news. Hiccup sent Jack a message: _Hey! It's been a long time! How are you doing? How's Elsa? Please reply back. _

After a minute, Jack read Hiccup's message, "Elsa!" He called his newly wedded wife. Jack and Elsa are married to each other. "What?" Elsa asked him, "Hiccup messaged me! It's been a long time!" He remarked. Jack replied: _Hey Hiccup! I'm doing fine and Elsa's fine! We had our wedding last three weeks ago! How's life? We miss you guys! We'll have our honeymoon in Paris! Just sharing._

_Hiccup: _Congratulations! We're fine! We're so happy to share this good news!

_Jack: _Thank you! What's the _good _news?

_Hiccup: _Merida bared a baby girl and we named her _Lacie_!

_Jack: _Oh, congrats! I'm happy to hear that.

Elsa read their conversation, "Send him my greetings." She smiled.

_Jack: _Elsa says congratulations!

_Hiccup: _Thank you! Enjoy your _honeymoon _here in Paris, haha!

Jack looked at Elsa lasciviously, "Don't you look at me like that!" Elsa squinted. Jack laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm just kidding." She locked herself inside their room, "Don't sleep here!" She grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket and threw it downstairs. Jack picked up the pillow and the blanket, "I'm just kidding! Please let me sleep beside you!" He went upstairs and knocked the door, "Please, Elsa! Please! I'm sorry!" Elsa opened the door, "I'm sorry Elsa." Jack hugged Elsa. She sighed, "Just stop those gestures and jests. It's annoying me."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay. Come here inside"

Jack stepped inside the room. Elsa laid herself on the bed, "Are you going to sleep?" Jack asked her. She jiggled her head, "I'm not yet sleepy." Jack laid himself beside Elsa, "Me too. Want to talk about something?"

Elsa jiggled her head, "Feeling sullen, _huh_? I'm sorry." Jack apologised. "It's not about that." Elsa insisted, "You know what, I've always wanted to have kids." She said, "Don't look at me lasciviously again!" She added. Jack looked at her and asked her, "How many kids do you want?" Elsa looked at Jack with her grimacing face, "I'm not being a pervert, okay? I'm just curious and worried at the same time." Jack demanded.

"Only one. It's either a boy or a girl."

"It will be sad if it's only one."

"Then two."

"Make it three. Oldest, middle, and the youngest."

"Yeah but I prefer only one."

"It's up to you."

Elsa didn't respond, "Elsa?" Jack called her out. Elsa is sleeping safe and sound, "Good night Elsa." He kissed Elsa's forehead, "I love you." He added.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

Sunday morning and Elsa's missing. I woke up and yawned, "Elsa?' I get out from the bed and left the room. I went downstairs and looked for her, "Elsa? Where are you?" No one's responding. I saw a turquoise sticky note and picked it up. I flipped the paper and read it. _Jack, I won't go home tonight but tomorrow. Please bear with it. I left your breakfast, lunch and dinner at the refrigerator. Thank you. By the way, don't forget to wash and iron our clothes. I cleaned our house early morning, so no need to clean it again. I'll just tell the reason why I left our house. I love you very much. Love lots, Elsa._

I grabbed my phone and dialled her number. "Please answer my call." I thought to myself and called her again. Her phone's ringing but she's not answering my call. I'm getting worried. Why did she leave? Where did she go? Questions that pop out from my mind. I called her once again, "Jack." She answered the call, "Why did you call?"

"Why did I call? I'm so worried about you. Where are you?"

She pressed the end button. I called her again, "Stop calling me. I'm going home tomorrow, there's nothing to worry about." She said.

"I'll fetch you tomorrow, where are you right now?" I asked her, "Elsa!" I heard Anna's voice. Anna grabbed the phone from Elsa, "Hey Jack! This is Anna, she'll stay here overnight. Okay, bye." Anna pushed the end button.

– Elsa's Point of View: _"Why did you end his call?" She asked Anna, "I thought you want to surprise him…?" Anna raised her brows. "But you don't have to end the call out of a sudden." She insisted, "I said bye, okay?" Anna sighed. _

"I hope she's doing fine." I thought to myself and walked back and forth. It seems like they're hiding something from me. It really bothers my mind.

- Elsa's Point of View: _I intentionally leave the house because I want to surprise him. It's his birthday tomorrow! Okay, so my birthday present for him isn't that expensive but I exerted efforts. I don't know what he wants for his birthday, so I ended up baking him a cake._

Later that evening, I laid myself on a red chesterfield and closed my eyes, "I can't sleep tonight. I'll wait for Elsa here." I talked to myself. It's crazy but I really miss her so badly. I fell asleep on the chesterfield. On the next day, I saw Elsa sleeping in a couch. She was holding a turquoise scented paper with my name on it. I slowly took the paper from her hands and read it. _Dear Jack, Happy Birthday! I'm sorry if I made you worry last night. It's not my attention but I had no choice. Thank you for everything. Thank you for all the patience. Thank you for taking good care of me and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry if I'm a burden. I love you so much that I just can't let you go, that's why I'm happy when we got married. I'll stay by your side always and forever, keep that it mind. Once again, happy birthday! I love you. Love lots, Elsa. PS: Please check our dining room._

I carried Elsa upstairs and laid her to the bed. I left the room and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and saw a birthday cake. Everything blue but different in contrast. Elsa likes blue so much, it's very obvious. I saw another note on the table, _PLEASE READ THIS, AGAIN. :) _I read her note: _Paris is a good place but for our honeymoon, I want to have our honeymoon in Venice. If you want in Paris, that's totally fine, but if you'll give me a chance to choose the place, I'll go for Venice. Elsa :) _I smiled after reading her note.

* * *

Sorry if it's short. :( I'll make it longer in the next chapter. I'm sorry for updating this story late. I'm going to do chores tomorrow but I'll still try to update this fanfic and my Tangled fanfic. If there are some corrections, pardon me. I don't do the proofread writing stuff, I'm sorry. If you like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and review! Thank you very much! Stay safe and Godspeed! :D Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore.


	27. Chapter 27: Lament

I'm so sorry if the previous chapter is bad, I ran out of ideas. Anyway, I would like to thank JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, hopelesshoneyxo, Loveisanopenfridge, 143bookworm, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland, Ms. Tran-Nguyen and ilaha0karimi for the favourites, follows and reviews! _Xkre01_, Venice is my dream place! :) _Shimmer Shine_, thank you! I'm sorry if the previous chapter is bad. :( _IShipJackandElsaForever, _Lacie sounds cute! :) Anyway, thank you and sorry if the previous chapter is bad.

_Author's Note: _I will update two fanfics tomorrow. I'll just update this fanfic first then _Sunshine and City Lights_. :)

_Disclaimer: _The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

TWENTY SEVEN  
LAMENT

* * *

"Jack?" Elsa called him out, "Good morning." Jack smiled at her, "Thank you for the gift." He added. Elsa coughed, "No problem." She said in a weak voice. Jack touched her forehead, "You have a fever." Elsa looked at her and held his hand, "I'm totally fine." She coughed again. Jack looked at her worriedly, "Just stay here. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just buy you medicines." Jack kissed her forehead and left the room. He rushed himself to a nearest drugstore and bought medicines. "Jack!" Punzie called her out. He looked around and saw Punzie walking towards him, "Hey. Punzie. Why are you here in UK?" He asked. "We moved here. By the way, how is she doing right now, the platinum-blonde girl?" She asked.

"Elsa? Just married."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"You've changed a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem melancholic and you don't run your business either."

"Yeah, currently managing a café."

"Okay. Let me visit your café shoppe some other time, by the way, why are you sad?"

"I'm not really sad, I'm just worried. Anyway, I have to go, see you next time. Goodbye." Jack left Rapunzel and went home. He saw Elsa standing in front of him, "Why did you stand up? I told you to stay upstairs and rest." Elsa looked down and coughed, "It took you so long. Where did you go?"

"I bought you medicines."

"You don't have to. I'm fine, trust me."

"No, no, no. Just go upstairs and rest."

"I don't want to stay inside the room for the whole day, I'll do laundries and other chores."

"Don't push yourself. I can do it."

"I don't think so."

Jack looked at Elsa speechlessly, "I can do it. Trust me." Elsa looked at him doubtfully, "Fine. Make sure to separate the clothes according to its colours."

"No need to remind me, I know how to wash clothes. Now go upstairs and have some rest." Jack carried Elsa, "I'm not yet done explaining." Elsa insisted, "I know it already. Just rest here and get well soon." He laid Elsa on the bed and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry. It will be fine." Elsa gulped, "I have a bad feeling." She thought to herself.

Jack went downstairs and looked around, "I'm going to clean the whole house." He looked around again, grabbed a broom and swept the floor. He used a duster to clean each furniture. Accidentally, he broke Elsa's most favourite turquoise floral vase. Jack stifled, "What the hell did I just do?!"

"What's that sound?" Elsa went outside her room and peeped downstairs.

"It's nothing. It's just my ringtone. Everything is fine!"

Elsa went inside her room and rested. Jack panicked and walked back and forth, "I'm doomed." He tried to fix Elsa's vase. He connected all the parts. "Don't fall. Please don't fall." He said, while looking at the broken vase. Elsa went downstairs, "I'm hungry."

"Oh great. I'm hungry too. We can eat together. I'll prepare our snacks right away!" He simpered. "I'll just stay in the living room. Go ahead and prepare our snacks." Elsa insisted. He gulped, "Oh sure. Sure. I'll prepare our snacks right away." He said nervously. He watched Elsa as she goes to the living room.

"You also cleaned my turquoise floral vase?" Elsa asked Jack, "Yeah. I cleaned it." He said, looking at Elsa nervously. Elsa stared at the vase without knowing it's already broken. When she touched the vase, every pieces of the broken vase shattered on the floor, "Jack!" Elsa shouted out his name. "I'm sorry." Jack apologised. "You broke my vase." Elsa frowned.

"I'm so sorry. It was just an accident."

"You should have informed me."

"I'm afraid. You'll be mad at me."

"Yeah, because you didn't tell me that you broke my vase accidentally."

"I'll just buy you a new one, I'm sorry."

"Just be careful next time. I'll fix this as soon as possible." Elsa patted Jack's back, "I'm sorry." He said, "I should be the one to say sorry, I ruined your birthday." Elsa remarked.

"It's fine. It's just my fault."

Elsa held his hand, "Let's just forget about this. I'm starving." Jack smiled and held her hand. _When can I see you again? _Jack's phone is ringing. "Your phone is ringing." Elsa said.

Jack grabbed his phone and answered the call, "Hey Hic! Why did you call?" He heard Hiccup crying. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked Hiccup.

"M-M-M-Me…"

"What? Merida?"

"Merida died." Hiccup lamented and ended the call. "What? Why did Hiccup call?" Elsa asked Jack, "Merida died…" He answered.

Elsa gasped, "What's the cause of her death? I feel very sad for Hiccup."

"I was about to ask him but he ended the call out of a sudden."

"I'm going to miss her."

Jack looked down and sent Hiccup a message: _We feel sad for you. Condolence, Hic._

_Hiccup: _I'm worried about Lacie. :(

_Jack: _When did she die? What's the cause of her death?

_Hiccup: _Heart attack. It's congenital. She just died two days ago. Is it okay if you visit Paris?

_Jack: _Sure. :(

_Hiccup: _Thank you.

_Jack: _No problem. :(

"Poor Lacie." Elsa looked at Jack so sadly, "I pity them." Jack hugged Elsa. "Lacie haven't seen her mother's face." Elsa leaned on Jack's shoulder.

"I feel very sad for Hiccup and Lacie."

"Me too. Please Jack…"

"What?"

"Take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you. What if you have a cancer? I won't let that happen."

"I'll take care of myself. That's why I exist here… Ask me why."

"Okay, why?"

"To take care of you." He smiled. Elsa looked at him, "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too."

* * *

After the next day Hiccup fetch Mister and Missus Frost, "Thank you." He fetched them melancholically, "Do you want to carry Lacie?" He asked the two, "Me! I want to carry her." Elsa said. Hiccup handed the baby girl gently and slowly. "Awe, Lacie is as beautiful as Merida." She complimented, "Of course. Her mother is beautiful." Hiccup smiled and then grimaced, "Condolence." Jack patted his back. Hiccup thanked him, "Let's go to the funeral."

They rode inside the car and headed to the funeral. Elsa hugged Lacie and kissed her right cheek. "She really looks like Merida." Jack said, "Yeah, she is." Elsa smiled. When they arrived to the funeral, they saw Justin and Talia sitting on a bench, "Hic, condolence." Justin sent his condolence to Hiccup, "Thanks Justin. I feel really sad about her lost…"

"Us too. We feel really sad for her lost and for Lacie too." Justin looked at Lacie, "I know…" Hiccup's tears fell down, "Are you going to marry another woman?" Jack asked him, "Definitely no." Hiccup wiped off his tears. Jack patted his back. Elsa and Talia looked at Justin so sadly. "Thanks for the memories Merida." Hiccup thought to himself and sobbed.

Hiccup felt like someone is hugging him. He looked around, Elsa is carrying Lacie. Jack and Justin are talking to each other. Talia went to the toilet. Hiccup walked forward and looked at the casket, "Merida..." He felt the same feeling again, someone is hugging him even tighter, "Merida?" He said. No one responded. Hiccup approached Jack and Justin, "Someone is hugging me." Jack and Justin looked at him and raised their brows, "You're crazy." Justin remarked. "No, I'm not crazy. I can feel it, someone is hugging me." Hiccup insisted.

Justin looked at him oddly, "If you say so."

Friday morning. they had buried Merida. After a week, Jack and Elsa left Paris. Little by little, Hiccup forgets about Merida's death. He talks to Merida's picture everyday. He's not being insane or crazy. "Good morning Merida." Hiccup looked at Merida's picture and smiled, "Good morning Lacie." Hiccup carried Lacie and kissed her forehead, Lacie smiled at him. "You really look like your mother. You are as beautiful as your mother." Hiccup said, looking at Lacie then at Merida's picture.

* * *

I'm so sorry if this chapter is very BAD. I'm sorry if there are some slight corrections. I don't do the proofread stuff. If you do like this chapter/story, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! Thank you very much! Stay safe and Godspeed! Sincerely yours, _glitterblossom _Highmore.


	28. Chapter 28: Luna di Miele

Hey lovelies! I'm very sorry if the previous chapter is so _freaking bad_. Anyway, I would like to thank JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, hopelesshoneyxo, Loveisanopenfridge, 143bookworm, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland, Ms. Tran-Nguyen and ilaha0karimi for the favourites, follows and reviews! _Jill Caopa_, thank you very much! You left a smile on my face after reading your reviews, so thank you! Stay safe and Godspeed! More love from glitterblossom! :) _Shimmer Shine_, I'm also sad while writing the previous chapter. :( _IShipJackandElsaForever_, indeed. The previous chapter is very sad. :( _mel_, I'm sorry if I killed Merida in the previous chapter. :( Really? That's cool! I ran out of ideas for the past previous chapters. Anyway, thanks for the review! :) _Jelsa in the Winterwonderland_, me too. :( Anyway, let's see what will happen next, still thinking of a plot. :)

_Author's Note: _I'll add Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs in this chapter! Plus, I'll update _Sunshine and City Lights _after this fanfic! :)

_Disclaimer:_ The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

TWENTY EIGHT  
LUNA DI MIELE

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

The couple had decided to have their honeymoon in Venice, Italy. Okay, I'm referring to myself and my most beautiful and lovely wife, Elsa. "Jack." Elsa called me out, "Have you packed up our things?" She asked me. "Yes, I'm done, including yours." Elsa looked at me doubtfully, "What?" I asked her, "I'll check it." She sighed and went upstairs. Everything is settled. We're on our way to Italy. On the next day, we rode on the plane and arrived in Paris, then we rode on a train to Venice. After our arrival in Venice, "Where do you want to go first?" I asked Elsa, "Oh! Grand Canal!" She exclaimed.

"Let's just roam around tomorrow. Aren't you tired?"

Elsa jiggled her head, "Nope."

"Sorry, I'm so tired."

"It's okay. Don't push yourself, I'll just roam around Venice alone." She looked at me with her puppy eye-look.

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you." I sighed. "Really?! Thank you so much!" She hugged me. I can't refuse her request. We went to Grand Canal, then Elsa brought out her camera and took pictures. She also asked someone to take us a picture, "Sure." A stranger agreed. Elsa handed the camera, "One, two, three…" The guy counted from one to three and then clicked. "Thank you!" Elsa grabbed the camera from the guy. "No problem," he said. Next stop, Saint Mark's Basilica, "Aren't you tired?" I asked her tiringly, "Of course not, I'm having fun!" She answered enthusiastically. I sighed, "Okay." Our next stop is the Plazza San Marco. "I'm tired, Elsa."

"Sorry."

We checked-in at Luna Hotel Baglioni, "For how many nights?" The concierge asked me. "We'll just stay here overnight."

The brown haired guy assisted us to room 1408, "Flint Lockwood at your service!" He smiled, "If you don't mind sir, why did you check-in here?" Flint asked us, Elsa looked at Flint awkwardly, "We will have our honeymoon here." I answered his question proudly. Elsa looked at me and squinted. "Enjoy your honeymoon." Flint smiled and left.

"What's the matter Elsa? Why are you looking like that?"

"Nothing." She went inside the bathroom and locked the door, "I'll just take a bath." She added. I watched TV, because definitely, it's boring inside a hotel room and I want to relax. We'll go back in UK tomorrow afternoon. I watched a 45-minute TV series, Elsa's not yet done. Out of boredom, I played pillow fight with myself. Okay, it's already 90 minutes, I waited for an hour and thirty minutes.

"I'm done." Elsa went outside from the bathroom, "What took you so long?"

"I fell asleep on the tub."

I sighed. "I'll just take a bath too." I went inside the bathroom and took a bath.

"I'm done." Jack said, looking at Elsa lecherously. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Elsa laid herself on the bed. Jack laid himself beside Elsa, "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"Nothing.

"Oh, okay." Jack turned back from Elsa. "So I wasted my money for nothing." Jack thought to himself. "Jack." Elsa called him out, he turned to Elsa, "What?"

She sat back, "Happy Honeymoon." Jack smiled at him and kissed her forehead. (A/N: You know what they're doing, I don't have to elaborate everything.)

* * *

Saturday morning, they checked-out from the hotel and roamed around Venice. Afternoon later, they headed back to Paris and they rode on the plane.

"Hey white-haired guy!" Flint called Jack, "Oh, hey. Why are you here?" He asked Flint.

"I'll have my vacation in UK."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, how was it? Is it enjoyable?"

"What?"

"The honeymoon!" He shouted out. Everyone in the plane looked at him strangely.

"It was fine." Jack whispered and looked at Elsa. "She's beautiful." Flint complimented Elsa, "Indeed. She is." Jack smiled. He called Elsa, "Flint's here."

"Hey!" Flint smiled at her, "Hi." Elsa greeted him back. "Oh, right. I forgot to ask. What is your name?" Flint asked Jack, "My name is Jack Frost."

"What about your wife?"

"She's Elsa."

"Her name is as beautiful as her." Flint said.

The couple arrived home. _When can I see you again? _Jack's phone is ringing. He pressed the answer button, "Hey, Hic. What's up?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"We're planning to have a vacation in London. Is it okay if we stay at your place?"

"Sure thing." He said. Jack thought to himself, "A lot of people go to London and have their vacation here."

"Thank you so much. I need to save money."

"It's not a problem at all. By the way, when?"

"Next week."

"Alright. By the way, how's Lacie?"

"She's fine and healthy. How's Elsa?"

"Oh right. We had our honeymoon yesterday in Venice."

"That's cool."

"Sorry if I made you remember of Merida's death."

"It's fine." Hiccup said. He heard Lacie crying out loud, "I have to go. Let's just talk later." Hiccup ended the call. "Are you hungry Lacie?" Hiccup asked her and fed her. "I really miss your mother." He looked at Lacie so sadly. Later that evening, Hiccup fell asleep. "Hiccup." He heard Merida calling out, "Merida?"

"Yes, I miss you so much. How's Lacie?"

"Merida… You're alive!" Hiccup hugged her. Merida hugged her back, "I love you so much Hiccup."

"I love you very much." Hiccup cried. He heard Lacie whimpering. Hiccup woke up, "It was only just a dream." He looked at Merida's picture.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER. YOU MUST REALLY HATE ME FOR PUBLISHING BORING CHAPTERS. I'M SORRY IF I WASTED YOUR TIME. :( Pardon me if there are some corrections. Stay safe and Godspeed! :)


	29. Chapter 29: Kiddies

I'M VERY SORRY IF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS SUPER BAD, SO SORRY! :( By the way, I changed the fanfic cover. How was it? :) Anyway, thank you JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, hopelesshoneyxo, Loveisanopenfridge, 143bookworm, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland, Ms. Tran-Nguyen and ilaha0karimi for the favourites, follows and reviews! _Jelsa in the Winterwonderland_, I hate creepy things, actually. m_el, _thank you for guessing! I would love to add Astrid _again _(At the first chapter, Elsa's manager is Astrid and is ten years older than her). Hiccup will remain single, sorry. :( If you want, I'll come up with your idea! :) _007_, no problem!_ Xkrew01_, I feel sad for Hiccup too. :(

_Author's Note: _I'm not rushing this fanfic. I don't have to elaborate some scenes because it's not important. I hope you understand, thank you. :) In this chapter, they'll have their family bonding in Disneyland. We went to Disneyland HK, not in Paris (that's why I added Disneyland here). :) Just sharing.

_Disclaimer:_ The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

TWENTY NINE  
KIDDIES

* * *

It's Elsa and Jack's sixth anniversary. They got two children, Walter and Cathy, "Happy Anniversary mom and dad!" Walter greeted them. Walter is two years older than Cathy. Walter looks like Jack and Cathy looks like Elsa, but different in hairstyle, her hair is straight and mocha brown. Jack and Elsa hugged their children, "I love you Walter. I love you Cathy." Elsa kissed Cathy's right cheek and Walter's. While having their dinner, "Mommy, I want a baby sister!" Cathy looked at Elsa, "Or a baby brother!" Walter added. Jack and Elsa looked at each other awkwardly, "Elsa, they want a baby." Jack held her hands, "About that, well I guess, two is enough." Elsa chortled, "Let's just have a family bonding, let's go to Disneyland!" Jack remarked, "In Paris." He added.

Meanwhile at Hiccup's, "I wonder when will mama come back." Lacie looked at Merida's picture with Hiccup, "Me too, Lacie." Hiccup hugged Lacie, "Sorry Lacie. I have to keep this from you. I'm sorry. I'll just tell you the truth someday." He thought to himself. Lacie had grown up into a beautiful young girl. Her hair is wavy auburn and her eyes are in the shade of dark green. Hiccup heard his phone ringing and answered the call, "Hey. What's up?" Hiccup said. "We'll have a family bonding at Disneyland! Do you want to come with us and bring Lacie with you?" Jack asked him excitedly. "Sure, why not?! When and what time?"

"Tomorrow…? Around 10 in the morning. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure! See you there!"

"Thank you and see you there." Jack ended the call, "Hiccup's free." Jack said. "Walter, go to sleep. You too, Cathy." Elsa said, "But mommy, we're not yet sleepy." Cathy insisted, "Disneyland tomorrow…" Elsa tickled Cathy. "Okay mommy. Good night mommy." Cathy kissed Elsa's forehead and went upstairs, "You too, Walter." Walter hid under the table. "Walter, go to bed. You don't want to miss Disneyland, don't you?"

Walter laughed a bit, "Okay mommy."

"Have a good night, Walter." Elsa kissed Walter's cheek. He went upstairs and went to his room. "Cathy." Walter called her, "Are you sleepy?" Cathy jiggled her head, "I can't sleep." They heard Elsa and Jack going upstairs. They laid themselves to their beds and pretended to sleep. Elsa and Jack walked inside their room, "Good night, Walter and Cathy." Jack covered Cathy with her blanket. The couple left Walter and Cathy's room and went inside their room. Walter and Cathy went outside their room, "I wonder what they're doing every night." Cathy looked at Walter. They heard their parents laughing, "What are they laughing about?" Walter asked Cathy, "I don't know either." After then, they heard Elsa moaning and shouting, '_Jesus!'_ "I didn't know that our parents are religious." Walter doubted. "More!" Elsa shouted out, "Mommy said more!" Cathy said, "And the _AH!_" Walter added. "Shh, be quiet, we don't want to be scolded." She frowned. Walter yawned, "I'm getting sleepy, let's go to sleep."

"Me too." Cathy yawned. They went inside their room and slept. The next day, while they're having their breakfast, "Mommy, we heard you shouting out _Jesus._" Elsa's eyes had widened, "And you even shouted _more!_" She added. "And the AH, Cathy. You forgot." Walter remarked.

"What are you two doing last night?" He asked his mother oddly. Jack looked at Cathy and Walter, "About that? We're praying! Right Elsa?"

"Yes. That's why I said Jesus." Elsa tittered, "What about _more_ and _ah_?" Walter questioned, "More blessings to come and amen!" She answered her son's question embarrassingly. Jack coughed and asked the two, "You didn't sleep early, don't you Walter and Cathy?"

Walter and Cathy looked down, "Sorry daddy, we're not yet sleepy at that time." Walter scratched his head, "That's fine, we should have waited for the both of you to fall asleep." Jack sighed.

Meanwhile at Hiccup's, "Wake up, papa." Lacie wakes Hiccup up. Hiccup opened his eyes and yawned, "Good morning Lacie." He smiled at Lacie, "Pancakes for breakfast!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Yay! Pancakes!" Lacie hugged her father enthusiastically, "Thank you papa!" Hiccup hugged her back and looked at Merida's picture, "Lacie had grown up, Merida." He thought to himself. _Girl on the Beach by Alexander L'Estange _playing. Hiccup's phone is ringing, "Papa, someone's calling you." Hiccup took his phone and answered the call, "Good morning Jack."

"Good morning. We're on our way to Paris."

"Oh, right. We just woke up."

"Take your time. Well then, see you there!"

"I'll prepare pancakes for Lacie. How's Walter and Cathy?"

"Speaking of Walter and Cathy, they threw us a lot of inappropriate questions."

Hiccup laughed, "What did they ask?"

"Cathy asked Elsa why did she shouted out _Jesus_. You know what I mean, we're having some _satisfaction _last night. Cathy and Walter heard us."

Hiccup chuckled, "Best moment ever. You should have waited for them to fall asleep."

"Yeah. We thought that they are already sleeping." Jack sighed, "Just be careful next time." Hiccup said. "We should have waited. Anyway, goodbye. We're on our way."

"Alright. Take care."

Hiccup ended the call, "They're on their way to Paris." Hiccup said, "You'll meet new friends, Lacie." Lacie asked him while munching pancakes, "New friends? Who are they?" Hiccup patted her head, "Walter and Cathy."

"Who's Walter? Who's Cathy?"

"Do you know your uncle Jack and your auntie Elsa?"

Lacie nodded her head, "it's their children, Walter and Cathy."

Meanwhile in the trip, "I forgot to tell you, Walter." Jack said. Walter looked at him oddly, "What is it daddy?"

"You're going to meet Lacie, Hiccup's daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She's seven. She's a year older than you."

"Lacie…" Walter put his hand below his chin and looked out in the window.

* * *

At Disneyland…

"Where are you?" Hiccup called Jack. Jack called his answer, "We're here in Toy Story Playland."

"Wait for us." He ended the call. Hiccup and Lacie went to Toy Story Playland. "Daddy! I want to ride there!" Walter pointed the RC Racer. Jack gulped, "Are you sure you want to ride there?" Walter nodded his head. "Me too, daddy!" Cathy added. Jack looked at Elsa worriedly, "We're going to ride there whether you like it or not!" Elsa said, "Wait!" Hiccup arrived and panted, "You sure you're gonna ride there?" He asked Jack. "I really don't want to, they just force me." Jack sighed, "You wanna ride there, Lacie?" Hiccup asked Lacie. She nodded her head. When they ride in RC Racer, "THIS IS FUN!" Walter shouted out. Lacie looked at Walter. She sits beside Walter. Jack shouted out, "I WANT THIS TO STOP! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Elsa laughed at him, "Ha! I'm braver than you!"

"This is great! Weeeeeee!" Cathy exclaimed. Lacie has no reaction. "DAMN THIS RIDE! I THINK I'M GOING TO VOMMIT." Hiccup said. After riding at RC Racer, Jack and Hiccup went to the toilet. "I'll never ride at RC Racer!" Hiccup insisted, "Me too! I'm afraid of heights!" Jack washed his hands.

"Hi Lacie." Walter greeted Lacie and smiled. "Hi." Lacie greeted him back, "Are you Walter?" She asked. Walter shook his head, "Yeah, and there's Cathy. She's my little sister." Walter pointed at Cathy. "We're back." Jack approached Elsa, "Where are we going to ride next?" He asked. "There! Toy Soldiers Parachute Drops!" Cathy said. Jack and Hiccup sighed, "Oh dear."

"AHHHHHH!" Jack shouted out. Elsa laughed at him, "You're funny." Jack looked at Elsa and smiled. "WOOOOH!" Walter raised his hands, "Isn't this great?!" He asked Lacie. She smiled at him and also raised her hands. They had already roamed the whole park, "I'm exhausted." Jack panted, "Let's have some snacks!" He added. "What do you want Walter?" Elsa asked Walter. He looked around and saw Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet Restaurant, "There!" He pointed out. The whole family went to Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet Restaurant and had their snacks. All of them are eating except for Lacie. Walter approached her and gave her a slice of pizza, "There you go." Lacie looked at Walter, "Thank you but I'm still full." Surprisingly, Walter put the slice of pizza to her mouth, "Just eat it!" She slowly chews the pizza, "Thank you Walter."

"I thought you won't eat it." Walter smiled at Lacie, "I don't have the appetite to eat." She said. "Where's your mother, by the way?" Hiccup asked Lacie. She looked at Hiccup melancholically, "I don't know. Papa told me she'll come back sooner. I miss mama." Walter watched her sadly while chewing the slice of pizza he gave, "Don't worry. She'll be back! Cheer up!" He cheered her up. Later that evening, the whole family watched Disney Dreams.

* * *

Here's chapter twenty nine! If there are some corrections, pardon me. I don't do the proofread writing stuff. Anyway, if you do like this chapter, please add this to your favourites, follow and leave a review! Thank you very much! Stay safe and Godspeed! :)


	30. Chapter 30: Revelare

Hey lovelies! Thank you for reading the previous chapter! Anyway, I would like to thank JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, hopelesshoneyxo, Loveisanopenfridge, 143bookworm, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland, Ms. Tran-Nguyen and ilaha0karimi for the favourites, follows and reviews! Review feedbacks; l_ovinglovexx_. Thank you! Glad you like it! _IShipJackandElsaForever_. Thank you! _007_. Sure thing! _Xkrew01_. I know right, really awkward! _Grey_. Thanks Grey! As a token of appreciation, I will try to update this fanfic regularly!

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _ONE OF THE REVIEWERS OF THIS FANFIC LEFT ME A PM, ASKING ME TO WRITE A RATED M JELSA FANFIC. :O I'll think about it. :(

_Disclaimer:_ The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

XXX  
REVELARE

* * *

Hiccup invited Jack and Elsa to stay at his place, "It's getting later. Just travel tomorrow morning." Jack and Elsa had agreed and stayed at Hiccup's place, "Thank you." Elsa thanked Hiccup. He opened a vacant room for the couple, "This is the only vacant room in our house." The couple went inside and looked around, "This place is so formal. It feels cosy." Elsa sat on a beige divan. "Papa, I want to sleep with Walter and Cathy." Lacie asked her father's permission if Walter and Cathy could stay at her room, "Of course Lacie." Hiccup patted her head. She hugged her father and thanked him. The kids went inside at Lacie's room. The couple and Hiccup had some chitchats. Meanwhile at Lacie's, the kids had their own chitchats too. "I wonder how mommy and daddy made us." Walter said. "Maybe, mommy prays for it." Cathy remarked. Lacie looked at Cathy and Walter melancholically, "I miss mama. I wish my mama is here right now." Walter cheered her up, "Don't worry. Your mother prays for you too, right Cathy?" He asked Cathy. She nodded her head and smiled, "Yer know what, let's just ask our mommy and daddy. Do yer know what I'm thinking?" Cathy asked the two excitingly. Walter and Lacie looked at each other, "Yeah, we know." Both said. They went downstairs and approached their parents. "Mommy, daddy! Can we ask something?" Walter asked his parents. Hiccup looked at the couple and grinned. "Of course." Elsa smiled a bit and then looked at Jack, "Ask us about what?"

Cathy looked at Walter, "Just ask them." She whispered. "How did you make us? And uncle Hiccup, how did you make Lacie?" Walter asked his parents then Hiccup. "Well, about that. All of you fell from heaven because we prayed for you." Jack answered Walter's question flamboyantly. Hiccup tried not to laugh as well as Elsa. Walter's eyes sparkled, "I knew it!" A minute later, "But why do mommy has to shout every night?" He added. "The heaven won't hear her prayer if she won't shout."

"But mommy's moaning like _mhmm _and _AH_!" Walter moaned and then stopped. The couple looked at each other awkwardly, "Why are you asking such things like that?" Elsa asked Walter. "You told us that curious people are intelligent, so we're assuming we're intelligent."

"Just shut it up. We had sex, okay?!" Jack grimaced. Hiccup looked at him and then Elsa, "Walter. Just go upstairs and play with Lacie and Cathy." Elsa insisted. "Ugh!" Walter sighed, "Okay. Okay." They went to Lacie's room. "Are you insane, Jack?" Elsa asked him annoyingly, "No. I just want them to shut up. I'm sorry." Jack apologised. "I'll just go to bed." Elsa left him and went to the vacant room. "She just needs some _expression of fondness_." Hiccup said, "You know what. Seeing you and Elsa makes me feel happy and at the same time, it makes me feel sad." The children decided to play outside. Lacie, together with Walter and Cathy stayed outside the room and listened, "What are they talking about?" Lacie asked the two. "We don't know. Let's just listen." Cathy whispered.

"I miss Merida." He looked at Merida's portrait.

"I forgot to ask you this." Jack said.

"What?"

"How long will you keep it from Lacie?"

"What are they talking about?" Lacie whispered to Walter and Cathy.

"You have to tell the truth as early as possible. Why don't you tell her that Merida is dead?" Jack added, "She is too young to know about this. I don't want her to feel sad." Hiccup looked down. "Just tell her the truth as early as now. It will be bad if she'll hear about that from others."

"Mama is dead..." Lacie was dumbfounded. Walter looked at her so sadly. She went downstairs and approached her father, "Is that true papa? Mama is dead already?" She's about to cry, "I'm sorry, Lacie. Please let me explain this to you." Hiccup knelt down and hugged Lacie, "No, daddy." She cried and locked herself inside her room. "Wait, Lacie!" Walter followed her. Lacie opened the door, "Come in Cathy and Walter." And then she locked the door again.

"I told you, Hic."

Hiccup felt disappointed and knocked the door, "I'm sorry, Lacie."

"Come on, Lacie. Open the door, he's your father after all." Walter said. Lacie ignored him and cried, "I'll just open the door for her." Cathy slowly opened the door and Hiccup came in. Lacie rushed herself to cover herself with blanket, "I'm sorry but please let me explain this." Hiccup sat beside her. Lacie cried out even louder, "Why did you keep it from me? You kept it for seven years."

"I know, that's why I'm sorry. Please let me explain this to you."

Lacie looked at him while crying, "Look. I don't want you to feel sad about this, I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me for hiding this matter. It's fine with me if you don't want to treat me as your father but remember, you'll still remain inside my heart with your mother." Hiccup sat beside her and hugged her. Lacie kept on crying and crying. "Cheer up, Lacie." Walter handed her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, Lacie. Can you hug me back?" Hiccup asked. Lacie hugged her and cried, "I just miss mama."

"I'm sorry… Will you forgive? I promise I won't keep anything from you."

Lacie nodded her head while crying. Walter remains dumbfounded while holding the handkerchief, "Can I sleep beside you papa?" Lacie asked Hiccup, "Of course."

"What about us?" Walter questioned.

"You can use my room." Lacie smiled at Walter.

Walter flushed a bit, "What's that flushing about, _huh _Walter?" Jack teased his son, "It's just nothing daddy." Lacie smiled back and left her room together with her father.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the previous chapter and if it's short and the corrections. :( And sorry for updating late, a 'lil bit busy with some stuffs. :) I'll just make the next chapter a little bit longer. Stay safe and Godspeed! BAAAAAAM! :D


	31. Chapter 31: Defense

Hey guys! I went to the _wonderland_, literally. It's a fantasy and a wonderland themed cupcake bakery. Just sharing. Thank you JacksonOverlandFrost714, IShipJackandElsaForever, audrey1994duong, Crows-Love-Henry, jv2en3, roobear608, Ally0404, Panci, marcella2650, strongyu, lovinglovexx, UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER, Krisedge, Xkrew01, LittleHarmonizer, Lizethhhh, Inepa, Frosted Cupquake, x-LostTeenager-x, plutoire, alvinandbrittany4ever, Pyramidkamote, hopelesshoneyxo, Loveisanopenfridge, 143bookworm, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland, Ms. Tran-Nguyen, ilaha0karimi, SecretArtLotus, Silverstream91, Jelsa4life and davidholguin2 for the favourites, follows and reviews! _Guest_, hey! That awkward moment when…? _IShipJackandElsaForever_, BAAAAM! Okay, I'll update this fanfic for you! _Shimmer Shine_, thank you! Okay, no problem! Anything for you! _lovinglovexx, _thanks for the review! _Xkrew01_, well, actually, I was a _Walter/Cathy _when I was a kid. When I was a kid, I always ask my parents about that! _Silverstream91_, thanks! I know that this fanfic is bad, but still, thank you for the compliment!

_Author's Note: _I will update my _Tangled_ fanfic sooner. I can't update two fanfics at a time. By the way, sorry for fast forwarding the events, I'm not rushing this fanfic, keep that in mind. I'll try to make 100 chapters for this fanfic, just try. JUST TRY, I CAN'T DO THAT, DEFINITELY.

_Disclaimer:_ The movies and cartoons I used here belong to Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures Animation, Kandor Graphics, Universal, BlueSky, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. This story is PURELY fan made and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

XXXI  
Defense

* * *

Eleven years passed by, a lot of things had changed. Walter turns eighteen, Cathy turns sixteen and Lacie turns nineteen. Jack Frost and his family moved to Helsinki, Finland last ten years ago (_Elsa asked for it. When she read an article about Finland, she started to like that country. She started to study the geography and history of Finland)_. Walter and Lacie had _completely _forgotten each other. Jack sent Walter to study at Cadbury Sixth Form College (_King Norton, Birmingham, UK_), as well as Cathy. "We don't want to study in UK." They were forced by their father. "Papa, I want to study in Cadbury Sixth Form College." Lacie told to her father, "Sure. I'll let you to study there, just promise me you won't fail, alright?" Lacie nodded her head and hugged him, "Thanks papa! I promise I won't."

…

_Cadbury Sixth Form College_. Surprisingly, Walter and Lacie chose the same course, _business studies_. Cathy chose _theatre studies_. Lacie's first chosen course was _photography_, but she changed her mind. Cathy knocked the door loudly, "Wake up, Walter! First day of school!" Okay, wait. If they moved to Finland and went back to UK, where the hell do they temporarily reside? Walter, Cathy and Elsa are temporarily residing in a condominium in Birmingham. What about Jack? He's alone. "Five more minutes, Cathy." Walter said and went back to sleep. Cathy went downstairs and prepared her own breakfast. "Oh, sorry Cathy. I woke up late," Elsa yawned and stretched. "It's okay mommy." Cathy smiled. "Did you wake Walter up?" Elsa asked Cathy, "Yes!" Cathy answered angrily, "He's still sleeping!" Cathy grabbed a glass of cold water and went to Walter's room, "Wake up!" She poured the cold water on his face. "CATHY!" He exclaimed. "I already prepared your breakfast, now go downstairs and get ready!" She left Walter and ate breakfast. "Feeling lethargic, my dear?" Elsa asked Walter. He walks slowly to the table, "What do we have for breakfast?" He asked sluggishly. Cathy looked at him and squinted. After eating her breakfast, she washed the dishes and took a bath. Wait, what about Lacie and Hiccup? They moved to Birmingham.

...

First day of school. Walter and Cathy went to the school, "Bye mommy. See you later." Cathy waved her hand. "Have fun! Take care." Elsa smiled and watched her children leaving. "Goodbye papa." Lacie hugged her father and kissed his forehead, "Take care, Lacie. After school, you go home early," Hiccup reminded. "No problem papa. I love you!" Lacie left Hiccup. Meanwhile at Cadbury Sixth Form College… "This is boring." Walter looked around the classroom wearily. A white-haired man with blue eyes entered inside the classroom. He grabbed a marker and wrote his name on the board: _Professor Nicholas St. North_. "I will be discussing the nature of business." Walter looked at North, "What the hell is he thinking?! Discussion immediately?! No introductions?!" He thought to himself. "But before that, please introduce yourselves first starting with this white-haired man." Professor Nicholas looked at Walter. "Me?" Walter asked him. "No. I'm talking to your bag." He crossed his arms, "Obviously it's you. You're the only schoolboy with white hair in this class." He added. Walter stood up and introduced himself, "Hello everyone. Uh, my name is Walter Frost. I actually live in Finland but my father sent me here to study business because my father is a businessman. He wants to pass his legacy to his son."

"Is Jack Frost your father?" Professor Nicholas asked stunningly. "Uh, yes. Why?" Walter asked him back. "Your father is my student! He is my most favourite student! I knew it! You just look like your father!" He complimented. "Next." He looked at Lacie. Walter sits beside Lacie. "Come on, introduce yourself to your classmates." Lacie looked around and stood up, "The name's Lacie Haddock. Originally, I live in Paris, France. I actually love photography but my father wants me to become a businesswoman." Professor Nicholas looked at Lacie, "She has the potential to become a businesswoman." He thought to himself, "Next." All of them had already introduced to themselves except for Professor Nicholas. "I don't have to introduce myself. I want all of you to know me well by yourselves." All of the students looked at him but didn't react.

_Break time. _"Hey." Lacie approached Walter. This is somehow ironic. When they were kids, Walter approached Lacie first. "Hey!" Walter greeted her. "It's nice to meet you, uh…?"

"Walter."

"Oh, right. Walter."

"And you're Lacie?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice to meet you too." Walter shook hands with Lacie. After two minutes, "Uh, Walter. Will you please let go of my hand?" Walter remains dumbfounded. "Walter, my hand...?" Lacie shook her hands again. He removed Lacie's bangs from her face, "Lacie, your bangs." Lacie looked at Walter and smiled, "Oh, thanks. Anyway, uh, can we eat snacks together? I don't have friends to eat with."

"Sure." Walter smiled awkwardly.

"Walter!" Cathy called him out. "Hey, Lacie!" He called her back. She approached Walter and panted, "Can I borrow your money? I'll just pay later. I swear, I forgot my snacks at home, including yours!" Lacie brought out her wallet and gave her £ 20. "No, thanks. That's too much," Cathy refused the money.

It's okay, and you don't have to pay for it."

"No," Cathy giggled.

"Okay. I don't want you to starve. Just take the money."

Walter took the money from Lacie's hand, "Cathy doesn't want it. I'll just take it."

"Walter!" Cathy insisted, "Return it back!"

"No, just take it. If you want, you can eat with us." Lacie offered Cathy. "Okay… I promise, we will pay you tomorrow! I'm sorry!" Cathy smiled a bit and then grimaced. Lacie chuckled, "That's totally fine."

* * *

_Walter's Point of View_

We had already introduced ourselves and had some brief discussion about business management and stuffs like that. I was staggered when Professor Nicholas told me that my father was his most favourite student. And then, there's Lacie, the girl with an auburn hair and green eyes. She's very awesome and pretty as well. "Hey Walter!" Lacie approached us. It was dismissal time. "Hey." Cathy said, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cathy."

"Oh. My name is Lacie." Lacie smiled at Cathy. "That's a cute name," Cathy complimented her. She thanked Cathy.

"Lacie…?"

"Yes, Walter?"

"Can I have your number?"

Cathy looked at me, "She likes you, Lacie." She teased me. Lacie laughed a bit. "Sure. I'll ask for Cathy's number too." We gave our numbers and vice versa. "Mommy! Just got home!" We approached our mother. She smiled, "You left your lunches here. I prepared sandwiches for you. You must be very hungry."

"Thanks, mommy. I'll just eat it later." I went upstairs and took my phone from my bag.

"I'll have one mommy." She watched me going upstairs while grabbing a sandwich.

I texted Lacie: _Hi Lacie. This is your stalker._

Lacie replied quickly.

**Lacie: **_Who are you?_

**Me: **_Just your stalker._

**Lacie: **_Who exactly are you?_

**Me: **_Just kidding, it's me, Walter._

**Lacie: **_Hey Walter. How are you? _

**Me: **_I'm fine, thank you. What about you?_

**Lacie: **_Thanks for asking Walter, I'm fine._

We texted and called each other. "Walter, it is dinner time." Elsa opened the door, "Just continue that later."

"Wait for a while." I held the call. "I'll just eat later, okay?"

"Okay. Just make sure to take your dinner." Elsa left the room. We continued to talk. Every morning, we're going to send each other our good morning text messages. We text every day and eat together during breaks. Cathy doesn't eat with us anymore. She met new friends and left us. And then one day, she accosted me. Cathy talked to me, "You know what Walter?"

"Not yet. What is it?"

"Ugh," Cathy sighed, "I hate Lacie. She ruined your life. That's why I left."

"You only met new friends. Lacie is a nice girl, she will never ruin my life."

"You had changed. You don't eat regularly because of her. You sleep late because of her."

"Don't be impertinent. Stop meddling my life."

Cathy frowned, "Do you know how much I love you as my brother?"

"I don't care. Just leave me alone." I turned back and continued to text Lacie. Well, actually, I study hard but Cathy's right, I had changed, in a negative way. In our class, Lacie is my opponent when it comes to academic, but yeah, we're best friends. Things had changed. Cathy goes home alone. We don't walk together anymore. The next day, I woke up by myself. Cathy usually wakes me up in the morning and prepares my breakfast. I went to the dining room and saw a note: _I prepared your breakfast and lunch. Just check the fridge. _I opened the fridge and microwaved my breakfast and my lunch as well. "Cathy really loves you," My mother said. I did not respond. I took my breakfast and washed the dishes. I took a bath and went inside my room. My room's messy. Cathy fixes my room every day. We go to school separately. "Good morning." Lacie greeted me.

"Good morning too."

"Look. Cathy's surrounded with guys." Lacie pointed at Cathy. I felt sad. Very sad. Cathy was being bullied by our other schoolmates, I didn't know that. "What are you going to do?" Lacie asked me. I didn't reply. I approached Cathy and defended her. Cathy was crying. I felt heartbroken. I don't want to see her crying. She was my first best friend. I fought with the bullies. I fought alone against four. I can't get up anymore. "Walter!" Cathy looked at me. "I'm sorry Cathy. That's all I can do. I can't protect you. I'm sorry for everything." Lacie watched me sadly and walked out. I closed my eyes. "Walter?" Cathy held my hands. I have no response but I held her hand. She cried out and kissed my hand, "I love you so much Walter." The school informed my mother and sent me to the hospital.

To be continued.

* * *

BLAGADOOOOOOM! Blagadoom is my thing now. I made it longer than the previous chapter. Sorry if it's inadequate and if there are some corrections. :( I'm not planning to split this chapter into two parts. Sorry if this chapter is BAD. Anyway, stay safe and Godspeed! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! :)


	32. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT THE THIRTY SECOND CHAPTER. :)**

This is just a note. I wrote this note just to inform you that I'll update this fanfic twice or thrice a week only. I won't rush this fanfic either. I also deleted Sunshine and City Lights. I'll disregard that fanfic for the meantime, 'cause I have to. I'm planning to write another Jelsa fanfic. It's a multi-crossover fanfic (Frozen, Brave, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon). Okay, this fanfic is **somehow** similar to the movie, Alice in Wonderland (Disney), entitled _Elsa in the Candy Land_. I'll just write a short sneak peek of this fanfic. Sorry for spoiling (if I am).

Elsa and Jack dreamt about the candy land every single night when they were kids. Many years passed by, Elsa's and Hans's parents had decided that their children will marry each other at the age of sixteen. Likewise, Jack's and Toothiana's parents had decided that their children will marry each other at the age seventeen. During Elsa and Hans's engagement, Elsa saw a wafer bar-like door with a vanilla biscuit as a door knob behind the bushes. How did Elsa find that door? Elsa always dreams about Olaf, the snowman. She saw Olaf and followed him. Likewise, during Jack and Tooth's engagement, Jack saw a sliding wafer bar-like door behind the walls. How did Jack find that door? Jack saw an elf and followed it. They stepped inside the candy land and there begins their journey. They have to finish several quests and save the candy land from Pitch Black.

- Undecided number of chapters.  
- Genre: _Fantasy_, _Adventure_, Romance, Friendship and Hurt/Comfort. (Note: Italicised words are the main genres.)  
- Rated T, just in case.

I'm going to publish my new fanfic tomorrow or this coming Saturday. :D


End file.
